Amor en la habitacion
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: 10 años despues de la guerra, Hermione Granger se encuentra alejada de Londres. La guerra deja secuelas y eso fue lo que paso con la vida de la castaña. Por otra parte esta Draco, el ahora tiene un pasado limpio ha superado los obstaculos de la sociedad magica para limpiar el nombre de su familia. Que pasara cuando se encuentren ambos. Lemmon en futuros capitulos, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personaje y lugares son de J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.

Capitulo 1: Regreso.

Una hermosa mujer de 28 años estaba frente a su espejo, ese día era como aquellos que odiaba tener, uno de esos días donde los recuerdos inundaban su mente, donde el pasado regresaba para atormentarla, en ocasiones creía que la vida se burlaba de ella, al ponerle en su mente esos recuerdos. La joven sonrió con amargura y dijo no más. Adopto su postura comúnmente usada, la de una mujer fría, arreglo su cabellos ahora más corto y oscuro a su habitual castaño claro, observo su ropa apropiada se dijo, suspiro moviendo su varita para desaparecer su espejo, abrió la puerta para poder salir de su oficina. Notando como las miradas se posaban en ella.

Sin duda en este tiempo, 10 años desde que la guerra termino en el mundo mágico, donde muchas personas fueron salvadas, donde peleo a lado de su gran hermano Harry Potter, librando al mundo del terror de Voldemort, si a ella jamás le había dado miedo el nombre de ese mago asqueroso, lamentablemente algunas vidas se había perdido, como la de Ron, por Merlín su amigo, el chico del cual ella había estado enamorada, murió salvándola de una maldición asesina, aun le dolía recordar que la última mirada fue para ella, le rompía aun más el alma, su amigo torpe y glotón demostró su valentía Gryffindor mas que ella lo hacía en esos momentos, al auto haberse exiliado de Londres.

Camino por una puerta donde un mago la reviso, ella sonrió ante el acento Francés aun le costaba acostumbrarse, pero devolvió el gesto, caminaba segura de si misma sabiendo que algunas miradas se posaban en ella, aun mas la del sector masculino. Su andar era seguro, diplomático. En ese tiempo dejo atrás a la niña insegura de Hogwarts, ahora era una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar, hermosa a su manera, ya que estaba consciente que no era una belleza enigmática, pero si estaba segura de su atractivo, un cuerpo bien formado dado por los años y la madurez, además de que su cabello ya no era la jungla que solía ser, claro eso solo lo logro mediante pociones, además de haber estudiado etiqueta.

En ese tiempo de igual forma no había dejado de ser una come libros, ya que en los dos años siguientes de terminar la guerra vivió en Londres, estudio leyes mágicas, y después de bueno en realidad no valía la pena recordar. Consiguió un puesto de mano derecha del jefe del departamento mágica internacional, en ese momento era Kingsley el moreno que formaba parte de la orden del fénix, para su fortuna el mago la había tomado como su mano derecha, dentro del ministerio, cosa que lleno de emoción la castaña el poder trabajar de algo que realmente le gustaba.

Pero no todo era maravillas en el mundo de Hermione, la guerra había dejado mucho destrucción emocional, haciendo que los Weasley perdieran al miembro varón y más joven de la familia, como para todos ese fue un momento duro, para ella y la familia de pelirrojos, estos sumidos en una fuerte depresión incluso su amigo. Para desconcierto de ella misma la joven castaña había tenido refugio en una persona totalmente inesperada, para su mala suerte en el momento en que decidió irse de Londres, recibió más reproches de parte de los pelirrojos que buenos deseos, sobre todo de su gran amiga Ginny, ella fue la primera en molestarse con su amiga, ya que decía que los abandonaba, dejándolos a todos con el dolor de haber perdido a Ron mientras que ella se iba, la castaña ignoro los comentarios, ya que la pelirroja sabia los verdaderos motivos de su partida.

Para su buena fortuna, Harry la apoyo dándole ánimos para su marcha, sabiendo que un día regresaría, solo que ni ellos sabían que la joven no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo, 6 años se había alejado del mundo. Los primero 4 había permanecido en Bulgaria, donde se reencontró con un viejo amigo, ahora desde hacía 2 años estaba en Francia. Ella era representante del ministerio de magia de Londres en el extranjero, en ese instante, iba a una junta con el ministro de magia, cuando llego al recibidos la secretaria del ministro le informo que la esperaban, al abrir la puerta el hombre, de cabellos rubios se puso de pie, y para sorpresa de la castaña una figura sentada delante del escritorio se puso de pie dándole la espalda, ella se acerco y cuando vio al hombre sonrió.

- Señorita Granger,- saludo el ministro Francés.

- Señor Buenos días,- saludo mientras el hombre asentía.

- No necesitan presentaciones,- dijo el hombre al ver que la mujer frente a el quien sonreía al hombre moreno que ahora estaba a un costado de ella, giro su cuerpo y lo observo.

- Hermione,- la saludo.

- Señor Ministro,- el la miro negando, frente a ella estaba, Kingsley, el hombre dos años después de estar en Bulgaria como embajador del ministerio de Londres, lo llamaron de regreso, para ocupar el cargo de ministro dejando a Hermione en su lugar, por ende ambos tenían una linda amistad al igual que con la esposa del hombre ya que ella ayudo a la heroína de guerra para formarse en el área de la política y etiqueta. El hombre beso la mano de Hermione, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

- Te preguntaras la razón de la junta, y aun más la presencia del ministro,- la castaña asintió,- hay un asunto de suma importancia que debemos tratar contigo, desde hace 6 meses en coordinación con el ministerio de Londres, Bulgaria y Francés, han elaborado el protocolo, para el torneo de los tres magos que se realizaran en Hogwarts este año.

- Si ¿hay algún problema?,- el ministro negó.

- Todo esta en orden, el asunto es que siempre hay un representante del ministerio sede que debe estar presente en las pruebas, además del año completo dedicarlo a ese trabajo,- ella asintió,- ahí es donde te queremos pedir un favor,- la castaña palideció ya se imaginaba lo que venía,- queremos que tu vayas a Londres y estés como representante del ministerio,- la mujer trago en seco.

- Pero y ¿Claudius?,- cuestiono,- el es jefe de su departamento no puedo ir a quitarle su lugar,- ella tenía que hacer que desistieran ante la posibilidad de estar en aquel lugar. Antes de que el ministro francés continuara el moreno hablo.

- Hermione,- hablo con tranquilidad,- el asunto es que no es tu obligación, es un favor el que te pedimos,- la miro a los ojos,- pero Claudius tuvo que retirarse, ya es de edad avanzada y no podíamos pedirle que se quedara, el nos dio tiempo de decidir quién sería su sucesora, el problema es que el torneo de los tres magos es importante,- la castaña asintió.

- Solo seria por un año,- hablo el ministro Francés,- después de hay podrás ir a Italia ya que en ese lugar te necesitan,- la castaña asintió.

- No me convence dejar de lado mi trabajo,- menciono,- pero no me puedo negar,- no tenía más opción que decir eso.

- Estupendo Hermione,- dijo el moreno,- dentro de dos días te necesitamos en Londres, si no tienes casa, Cassidi estará gustosa de recibirte,- afirmo el hombre, ya que la mujer del ministro le tenía afecto a la joven heroína de guerra.

- Gracias pero le mandare una nota a Harry para que me ayude a conseguir algo,- el hombre asintió,- si es todo me retiro debo preparar todo para mi viaje,- se levanto y se despidió de los hombres, para cuando salió de la oficina iba totalmente molesta, camino hecha una furia hasta su oficina, cuando llego arrojo un florero, no podía estarle pasando eso, porque después de estar tranquilamente viviendo pasaba eso, pero que mas podía hacer, era su trabajo y tenia que cumplir, fue a su escritorio para acomodar el papeleo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de una persona, ella trato de serenarse y con un movimiento e varita arreglo todo. Cuando la castaña indico que podían pasar, por la puerta entro una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojiza, era alta de un excelente porte de la edad de Hermione, vio a su jefa que se masajeaba las sienes ella era de las pocas personas que habían llegado a ver un poco más al fondo de la máscara de frialdad que tenia la heroína de guerra.

- ¿Jefa que le pasa?,- pregunto la mujer de cabello de fuego, con una clara muestra de preocupación en el rostro.

- Cassandra deja de decirme jefa, por Merlín somos amigas,- le respondió la castaña. Cuando Hermione llego a vivir a Francia, la pelirroja la asignaron como su asistente, pero más que eso se había convertido en una gran amiga, además era una excelente persona, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran, Cassandra conocía muy bien a la castaña.

- Perdón Hermione,- la mujer de cabellos rojos, se sentó frente al escritorio,- pero me resulto extraño que Pierre te llamara, además viendo que no estás feliz, no creo que la visita con el te haya puesto de mal humor,- comento. La bruja más inteligente, solo asintió.

- No la debo pagar contigo,- bajo la mirada, en esos momentos la castaña no podía mantener su mirada y postura rígida no frente a esa bruja que siempre la habita tratado de la mejor manera, ayudándola además que eran unidas, después de que el aquel país no conociera a nadie, ella la había ayudado a acostumbrarse,- pero me pidieron algo que no puedo hacer, lamentablemente es mi deber, sabes que no puedo desobedecer órdenes,- explico demostrando un pesar en el sonido de su voz.

- Y que fue,- la castaña hablo antes de que pudiera ella terminar la formulación de su pregunta.

- Quieren que regrese a Londres,- no había necesidad de más preguntas, un día la castaña un moco melancólica hacia confesado muchas cosas a Cassandra, así que ella estaba atenta al secreto que protegía Hermione.

- Pero el,- la castaña se puso de pie.

- No comprendes, no solo es por él, es por todo me aleje de mi antigua vida, por algo, me he negado a volver a pesar de que he tenido miles de oportunidades, incluso hace dos años, cuando Luna regreso a Londres me dieron la oportunidad, pero preferí Francia,- se cruzo de brazos,- no puedo, son muchos recuerdos, no solo lo que paso, también de la Hermione que he querido enterrar durante este tiempo,- la bruja que cabellos de fuego, se puso de pie, tomo a la castaña por los hombros antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Y no crees que las cosas pueden suceder por algo,- más que una pregunta era una afirmación,- en ocasiones la vida nos da oportunidades que no debemos desaprovechar, Hermione has vivido alejadas de quienes amas por mucho tiempo, a pesar de tus recuerdos y de personas que no quieres ver, en Londres hay gente que te ama, tal vez sea bueno que vayas y estés con ellos ese tiempo, después regresaras y seguirás con tu vida,- después la soltó y sonrió con amargura,- o si lo que tienes se le puede llamar vida,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

- Por Merlín no comenzaras de nuevo cierto,- hizo una pregunta retorica.

- Tu sabes de lo que hablo, es que estas metida en el trabajo las 24 horas al día y la única forma en que salgas es con tus "citas",- esas ultimas lo dijo haciendo comillas,- no quiere decir que seas feliz o simplemente estés convencida con el tipo de vida que llevas,- la castaña se alejo,- se que te cierras cuando hablamos del tema y sabes que no me importa, debes enfrentar el pasado y salir adelante, ya cuando regreses podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero te digo algo,- sonrió con sarcasmo,- de esta no te libras, y de que regresas a Londres lo harás, así que es mejor que aproveches antes de que te vayas para pensar que horas cuando estés hay,- instantes siguientes la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

La castaña quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, aun no comprendía como en dos años no se habían matado aun, ella tenía exactamente el mismo carácter que Hermione, mandona y perfeccionista, ahora sabía por lo que pasaban sus amigos cuando ella los ponía a realizar sus tareas en Hogwarts.

Pero en ese momento no estaba para esas burlas la realidad había golpeado su rostro, tenía que ir, a Londres y eso era inevitable, a pesar de negarse tenía que enfrentar un pasado lleno de dolor, solo que en esta ocasión no sería más la niña ingenua, ahora iría la Hermione que ella se había encargado de crear, a la vista de todos. Enfrentaría su pasado y saldría ilesa ante eso.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una elegante habitación decorada con colores verdes, elegante con los más increíbles muebles, estaba una cama enorme con los doseles cubriendo a la pareja que dormir plácidamente, cubiertos con sabanas de seda, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios dormía con la espalda descubierta, estaba totalmente denuda mientras que las sabanas solo cubrían sus montañas traseras y las largas y bien definidas piernas, por otra parte un joven recostado junto a ella, la miraba con resignación, no comprendía como en todo Londres, ella fuera lo más decente que pudiera tener en su cama, pero que mas podía tener si toda las chicas de sangre pura ya habían pasado por su cama, ahora tenía que conformarse con ella, tomo una sabana para enredarla en su cintura levantándose de la cama, dejando que los rayos que entraban por una ventana filtradas en la habitación iluminaran su bien formado cuerpo.

El joven de cabellos platinados y su característica mirada de ojos mercurio, había dejado de ser ese niño, ahora con 28 años, era un hombre, seguía con su porte que solo la crianza en una familia de sangres pura te puede dar, además de tener un abdomen bien constituido, alto con la espalda ancha sin embargo siendo delgado, le daban un cuerpo por el que muchas jóvenes se morían. Camino por la habitación, observando el lugar con determinación, vio la ropa tirada y sonrió era una salvaje esa mujer, aunque desearía que lo fuera más, pero como ya había pesado antes, no habían mas opciones y se tenía que resignar.

El joven recordó su vida desde la caída de Voldemort, su familia quedo sumida en el desprestigio, pero el con esfuerzo los ayudo a recomponer su vida junto con la de sus Padres, primero después del juicio el paso un año en askaban a pesar de que en los últimos instantes, el había elegido el camino correcto no evito el castigo por llevar la marca, aquí el problema fue que a pesar de que cara raja declarara a favor de su Madre, esta paso 3 años en aquella asquerosa prisión, por otra parte su Padre solo estuvo 5 años, pago para que lo liberaran, a pesar de sus métodos era gratificante para el saber que estaban libres.

El para limpiar su nombre, estudio la tonta carrera de leyes mágicas, solo lo hizo para saber que lagunas había en las leyes para de esa forma ayudar a sus progenitores, además de hacer creer al ministerio su arrepentimiento metiendo a la cárcel a mortifagos, además de aprobar leyes más severas para los sangre pura que antes. Después de algunos años se gano la confianza del ministro, y era el jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas, en realidad no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo importante para el era salir adelante y seguir teniendo su gloria, cosa que fue difícil de recuperar pero ahora continuaba con ella. Su vida romántica se resumía en camas diferentes, solo contaba con una amante con la cual convivía mas con el promedio, observo a la mujer recostada, cuando en la ventana se escucho un golpeteo, el rubio avanzo hacia la ventana y al hacerlo una lechuza entro, tenía la insignia del ministerio, tomo el pergamino y el ave se fue, comenzó a leer la nota, dejándole saber que lo necesitaban de inmediato, el rodo los ojos pensando que esos inútiles no podían hacer nada sin el, tiro el pergamino y fue por su ropa, mientras se ponía el pantalón en su pecho desnudo sintió unas manos tocarlo y un cuerpo a sus espaldas, el joven negó y continuo. En el momento en que cerraba su camisa, su acompañante lo volteo para cerrarla la camisa ella misma, eso era la ventaja de ella, entendía cuando se debía ir y en qué momento la vería. Antes de que el joven se marchara ella le pregunto.

- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?,- cuestiono la rubia.

- Espera mi nota,- y con eso se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, el joven sabia que se iría después de eso, ella había aceptado las reglas de su juego ahora debía vivir con ellas.

La vida de Draco Malfoy era simple, llena de aventura y pasión con un trabajo que odiaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que el manejar los negocios de su Padre solo podía significar seguir sus reglas y como no lo haría, prefería quedarse donde estaba, ya que un regreso a la mansión Malfoy no estaba en sus planes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esta historia esta publicada tanto en Potterfics y Wattpad en cualquier otra parte es plagio, gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro.

En una majestuosa mansión un hombre de cabellos rubios, entraba por la puerta, esa mañana había recibido una nota de su Madre, pidiéndole que fuera a comer a la Mansión que lo vio nacer, a pesar de negarse a la mayoría de las peticiones de sus progenitores, no podía decir no a una simple comida, que mal podía tener. Inocentemente pensó Draco, sin saber la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su Madre, llego al salón donde el elfo lo llevo.

Al pasar las puertas, de inmediato sintió un aroma particular, al ingresar al lugar vio la espalda de una mujer, que le traía recuerdos, no dolorosos pero si molestos, la vio con su vestido largo, portado con la mayor elegancia, giro con delicadeza su cuerpo, para poner sus ojos en el hombre apuesto que de igual forma a la mujer femenina le traía algunos momentos agradables a su mente, sonrió y con un caminar coqueto se acerco al joven con mirada altiva, el por su parte puso una mueca de asco cuando intento besarlo, si había algo que odiara mas el joven Malfoy esa era una mujer mentirosa, podría ser todo pero engañar no, la tomo por los hombros y la alejo de su cuerpo, paso a su lado para llega al lugar donde estaban las bebidas sirvió un poco de whiskey y bebió, la observo detenidamente sin hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres?,- cuestiono después de unos minutos.

- Vengo a tomar el té con tu Madre,- el rubio asintió y poniendo una mueca se dio me día vuelta, antes de que saliera por la puerta la voz de la joven lo detuvo,- pero ya que estas acá, podemos charlar unos momentos,- el solo se quedo dándole la espalda, mientras el aroma delicado avanzaba hacia él,- sabes he pensado mucho en ti,- aseguro con voz coqueta,- no he podido olvidarte y siento que tu tampoco,- el rubio soltó un bufido.

- En realidad Astoria hace mucho tiempo te olvide,- la mujer se paralizo, cuando al ver girar el cuerpo del rubia su mirada era fría,- ¿en verdad te crees tan importante?,- pregunto con sarcasmo,- por favor eres como todas las mujeres, no vales tanto como piensas,- puso su mano en la mejilla de la mujer, haciendo que esta se estremeciera,- por lo que veo, tu si te sientes atraída aun por mí, pero que lastima, para mí no existes,- la bruja molesta quiso golpearlo, mientras el detenía su mano,- no querida eso no se hace, tú fuiste la traidora, la que mintió así que ahora no vengas con tonterías, te largaste con él, pues vuelve a sus brazos, que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo,- la bruja herida, se dio media vuelta con aires de grandeza y se marcho, dejando una risa de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio. Segundos después unos pasos sonaron en la estancia, cuando el giro su cuerpo, vio a sus Padres, la hermosa rubia de Narcissa, tenía en sus labios una mueca maliciosa mientras que el hombre tenía una mirada de altanería, ambos a pesar de la edad seguían teniendo un porte increíble.

- ¿A qué se debe esto Madre?.- pregunto a su progenitora.

- Sabía que querías decirle algunas cosas,- el rubio solo sonrió de lado,- y como siempre encantador,- aseguro la mujer,- me entere que su marido la dejo, su madre ha insistido en que se reúnan así que la invite a tomar el té,- comento como si hablara del clima,- me alegro que su encuentro haya sido gratificante,- el joven paso a lado de la mujer que le dio la vida y beso su mano.

- Gracias por el encuentro Madre,- camino saliendo de la habitación, para salir de aquella mansión.

Los momentos llegaron a la mente del joven, Astoria le daba gracia el volver a verla y sobre todo con el plan de su Madre. Después de que el saliera de askaban, ellos iniciaron una relación en secreto, el había estado mucho tiempo tratando de recuperar el nombre de su familia, al igual que sus bienes, una vez logrado y posterior a la salida de askaban de sus Padres, un año después de aquel suceso, el decidió proponerle matrimonio, según el porqué era lo que debía hacer, la joven acepto.

Solo para que una semana antes de la boda, ella se fugara con otro, según ella porque lo amaba, eso no le dolió le molesto al joven Malfoy, ya que su orgullo había salido herido por una niña tonta, así que ahora cuando la tuve enfrente no pudo evitar decirle todo aquello que pensaba de ella, le falto pero no tuvo tiempo, así que su Madre había sido tan astuta para concretar una cita para que ellos se encontraran.

Si alguien había estado molesto por la situación, eran los Padres del rubio, así que entendía el plan de su progenitora, sonrió pensando que ella era una autentica Slytherin, continuo con su camino a su departamento, pensando que era satisfactorio haberle dicho unas cosas a esa mujer que pensó podría jugar con un Malfoy y salir ilesa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una mujer de cabellos cortos castaño oscuro estaba frente a las puertas del departamento de transporte mágico en el ministerio Francés, estaba nerviosa pues de verdad no creía que su estuviera regresando a Londres, lugar del cual quiso desaparecer, sabía que al regresar amargos recuerdos la inundarían, al igual que personas la llenarían de reproches por no visitarlos con frecuencia. Abrió las puertas, cuando vio al encargado entregándole en traslador.

La noche anterior, se había preguntado si hacia lo correcto, pensó en las palabras de Cassandra, percatándose que era cierto, el momento de enfrentar su pasado había llegado, tomo el objeto para sentir el tirón que siempre le había molestado, el estomago se le revolvió y cerró los ojos, cuando sus pies se sintieron en el suelo, se aventuro a abrir sus orbes cafés, observando la estancia de un lugar lleno de elegancia, un hombre le pidió sus datos junto con la razón de su visita, cuando ella le hizo saber si identidad el hombre la saludo con respeto, le informo que el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica sería el encargado de recibirla con mayor protocolo, la bruja solo asintió en realidad no le importaban ese tipo de atenciones, así que espero pocos minutos hasta que una voz familia sonó a sus espaldas.

- Señorita Granger vengo a guiarla a su nuevo hogar,- una voz seductora lleno los oídos de la castaña, provocando una sonrisa en sus labios, ella giro su cuerpo para observar frente a ella, a un hombre realmente guapo a pesar de su edad su atractivo jamás se esfumaría.

- Sirius,- saludo mientras lo abrazaba. La castaña tenía una historia muy interesante con el merodeador, durante la batalla, en el departamento de misterios, una maldición fue recibida por el ultimo heredero Black, eso provoco que cayera al velo, claramente todos pensaron que era su final, pero hubo una persona que no se dio por vencida. La bruja más inteligente de su generación, leyó por un año entero la forma en que pudiera sacar a Sirius del velo, es verdad ella creía que estaba muerto pero con su afán de no ver a Harry deprimido, quería por lo menos encontrar su cuerpo. En un libro encontró información de relevancia, en ella explicaba que en ocasiones las personas solo quedaban atrapadas en el velo, que podría sobrevivir, la castaña busco la forma de sacar al merodeador, hasta que un día hizo un hechizo, logrando liberar de su prisión a Black. No fue tan sencillo ya que cuando salió de ese lugar, estaba inconsciente duro algunos meses en recuperarse, primero cuando despertó tuvo que acostumbrarse a mover su cuerpo, con ayuda de la castaña, pudo recuperarse por completo. Desde entonces ambos se había vuelto amigos, al grado de que el sabia secretos de ella, que nadie incluso Harry sabia de ellos. Salió de su recuerdo mientras se sentía hasta cierto punto protegida en brazos del merodeador.

- Hola hermosa,- le dio un beso en la mejilla, la tomo del brazo y ambos salieron del departamento de transporte mágico,- me alegra que hayas llegado con bien,- la joven asintió,- además debemos hablar de su ausencia, eso de no mandar cartas, que te pasa,- le reclamaba con un gesto de risa en el rostro, la joven se percato que el azabache, la llevaba hacia la salida del ministerio, lo que provoco formular la pregunta.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?,- el solo sonrió dejando ver unos dientes encantadores.

- No preguntes,- ella intento debatir, pero sin darse cuanta se metieron a una chimenea, la bruja sintió terror odiaba viajar de esa forma, cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que el merodeador la tenia de la cintura, vio su sonrisa,- estas cómoda,- se burlo pues ella estaba sujeta a su cuello, la joven se soltó con brusquedad haciendo que por el mareo se resbalara y cayera de espaldas, sintió que el suelo pronto detendría su caída, pero jamás sintió el dolor que provocaría dicho lugar, al contrario sintió una suavidad en su espalda, cuando abrió los ojos, observo a dos personas idénticas que la sostenían ella, sonrió al reconocerlos, la pusieron de pie mientras ambos la cargaban, ella se sentía incomoda pero con ellos todo era diferente.

- Hermione,- dijo George.

- Que linda,- continuo Fred.

- Te vez,- ambos terminaron la frase, la joven antes se hubiera sonrojado ahora solo les guiño un ojo, provocando que los gemelos sonrieran.

- Ya chicos dejen a Hermione,- se escucho una voz autoritaria, cuando la castaña levanto el rostro vio a la Sra. Weasley quien la abrazaba efusivamente, la mujer regordeta estaba feliz ver a alguien que siempre considero su hija, mientras que ella no se sentía feliz, ese lugar era el ultimo que quería visitar, deseaba salir corriendo, pues el estar en la madriguera no era una experiencia que quisiera tener,- estas hermosa Hermione,- dijo con amor la matriarca de los pelirrojos, la castaña no quería ser grosera, pero tampoco es que deseaba estar en ese lugar, así que solo sonrió.

- Gracias es un gusto verlos,- dijo de forma general al percatarse que toda la familia excepto algunos.

- Bienvenida,- dijo Arthur mientras tomaba a su mujer por el brazo.

- Bienvenida,- dijeron el resto, de pronto Harry se acerco y abrazo a su amiga, ella con gusto lo saludo pero algo extrañada por verlo en esa casa, si ella no era amiga de ir, en realidad para el azabache es más desagradable.

- Hermione,- ella sonrió emocionada,- espero no te moleste la fiesta sorpresa, quería hacerla en Grimmauld Place pero Molly insistió que fuera aquí,- de alguna forma era la manera en que el salvador del mundo mágico se justificaba el estar en esa casa.

- Gracias de verdad pero no era necesario,- de pronto George llego de un lado de Hermione y la abrazo, por alguna razón a los gemelos eran con los únicos no se molestaba su presencia o acercamiento.

- Claro que es necesario, a mejor bruja que conocemos regresa después de años de no verte,- le dio un beso en la mejilla,- por cierto aun soy soltero,- le guiño un ojo.

- Yo no soy soltero pero si más guapo que él,- argumento Fred al abrazarla por el otro costado de Hermione,- además hoy vinieron todos, solo falta Charlie,- el gemelo sonrió, pero la castaña se tenso, ya que faltaban alguien más, solo asintió mientras el azabache la abrazaba.

- Yo igual lo extraño,- afirmo el salvador del mundo mágico, la castaña solo asintió

La celebración de su regreso fue sumamente incomodo, realmente solo con la presencia de los pelirrojos sentía remover en su ser recuerdos amargos, cosas que deseaba enterrar, a demás de la mirada de Ginevra era totalmente algo que irritaba a la joven Granger, ellas se separaron cuando la castaña decidió irse así que ahora eran conocidas ya que su amistad era inexistente, eso provoco una incomodidad en la bruja.

Pasando un par de horas se levanto del sofá y busco a sus acompañantes, Sirius charlaba con Remus, mientras que Tonks ayudaba a Molly dejando a Ted un niño enorme con Harry, la castaña se acerco a su amigo, mientras sentía la mirada de cierta pelirroja en su nuca, tomo el brazo de su amigo para llamar su atención, este al verla tan ansiosa se sorprendió.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?,- cuestiono preocupado.

- No solo que ya es tarde y mañana tengo que presentarme en el ministerio,- no tuvo que agregar mas ya que el joven comprendió, sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Claro,- ambos llamaron la atención de todos mientras la castaña hablaba.

- Quiero agradecer a todos por recibirme es un halago pero mañana tengo que trabajar y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, espero comprendan y bueno es hora de que me marche,- los presentes asintieron mientras que la matriarca de los pelirrojos se acerco a la joven.

- Querida,- ella sonrió un poco forzada,- ¿Dónde te quedaras?,- todos sabían que la estancia de Hermione en Londres seria por un año,- puedes quedarte con nosotros,- hablo la mujer antes de que la castaña hablara, la bruja no sabía cómo rechazar la invitación hasta que la voz de un ángel la salvo.

- En realidad Molly,- interrumpió Sirius,- Hermione se quedara en Grimmauld Place,- afirmo ganándose una mirada de satisfacción por parte de la castaña.

- Pero como si tu vives solo, no es propio que una joven viva con un hombre soltero,- trato de razonar la mujer regordeta.

- En realidad no importa, que viva con Sirius,- afirmo la joven,- gracias por la invitación pero ya tenía planeada mi estancia en Grimmauld Place,- el merodeador la tomo del brazo. Ambos se despidieron, Harry se fue primero afirmándole a Hermione que la vería al día siguiente, posteriormente la castaña y el azabache hicieron lo mismo, llegaron a la estancia del lugar que alguna vez fue el cuartel de la orden del fénix, ambos se separaron cuando la bruja estuvo bien parada,- gracias por invitarme a tu casa, se que no había quedado en nada,- el hombre la interrumpió.

- No importa sabes que te quiero mucho, Hermione ya quería que regresaras aunque fuera por una temporada, es para mi un placer tenerte aquí,- ella sonrío ante el gesto del hombre que se había ganado su respeto.

- De todas formas gracias,- ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, el la dejo en una habitación que estaba frente a la suya, antes de que ella entrara por completo a su habitación el merodeador hablo.

- Sabes te he visto distante, se que fue algo inesperado ir a la madriguera, solo creí que ya no te afectaba,- ella negó.

- Eso es algo que supere, pero no quiere decir que verlos a ellos, me sea indiferente, simplemente hay cosas que no se superan Sirius y lo que paso con el no es fácil de olvidar,- el hombre asintió.

- Sabes que aquí estoy,- ella asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo,- ambos estaban conscientes que las gracias eran por el tiempo que el hombre fue el mayor apoyo de la joven. Ambos entraron a sus habitaciones, mientras la castaña sola pensaba que ese solo era el primer día de muchos que se le avecinaban, saco de su bolso su baúl con todas sus pertenecías, después de ducharse se recostó pensando en que debía ser fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente la joven se levanto, fue a su armario preparo su ropa para el día, después de un relajante baño, se puso un vestido blanco debajo de las rodillas, su capa y dentro de su bolso coloco su varita, con un maquillaje sencillo salió de su habitación no sin antes prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, ahora la máscara de todos los días debía ser más fuerte, ya que no solo debía enfrentar el día, también el ver a personas que había dejado en su pasado hace mucho tiempo. Bajo las escaleras, para entrar a la cocina donde vio la mesa servida, al igual que a Harry en la mesa desayunando el joven le sonrío, mientras el merodeador le ayudaba a sentarse, tomo un sorbo de te.

- ¿Vives aqui?,- pregunto la joven.

- Si Hermione buenos dias para ti también,- hablo el azabache, ella rodo los ojos.

- Bueno estas aquí a las 7 de la mañana,- le rebatió.

- Es que Kretcher hace ricos desayunos,- se defendió la joven solo sonrio mientras el merodeador soltaba una risita.

- En realidad tengo mi departamento pero me siento solo hay, ya que ayer no vi a mi novia,- dijo el joven mientras seguía comiendo.

- Ya veo,- la castaña sabia quien era la pareja de su amigo, no le gustaba pero debía aceptarlo.

- Te caerá bien ha cambiado mucho,- afirmo el joven.

- Eso Harry es algo que no debe importarme, es tu felicidad y si lo eres no importa con quien sea,- el joven tomo su mano.

- Me alegro que pienses de esa forma ya que vendrá a cenar mañana.

- Me alegro,- posterior al desayuno los tres partieron al ministerio, ambos hombres acompañaron a la joven ya que tendrían una junta para que ella fuera presentada formalmente en su puesto.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En las chimeneas del ministerio dos jóvenes entraban uno con el cabello platinado y el otro castaño, ambos caminaban a la par, charlando cuestiones laborales además de algunas cosas personales, el rubio le comento de la visita de Astoria y del plan de su Madre, mientras que el joven Nott comentaba que la amiga de su novia había llegado y que su pareja insistía en presentársela.

- Aun no comprendo que haces con ella,- le comento el joven Malfoy.

- Ya te dije que te metas en mi relación,- el rubio solo sonrío de lado.

- Es cierto no me interesa a quien metas en tu cama,- el joven castaña solo negó.

- Hoy llega mi nueva jefa,- comento el joven castaño.

- No entiendo porque no te ascendieron a ti,- le comento el joven.

- Plan de Kingsley por lo que se, es una manera de regresar a esa persona a Londres,- ninguno de los dos sabia quien sería el encargo por un año del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Ambos avanzaron hasta el salón de eventos, ese día presentarían al encargado de dicha función, al ingresar todos los miembros del ministerio estaban presentes, momentos después el ministro de magia ingreso al lugar apuntándose la varita a la garganta comenzó a hablar, todos al escuchar su voz pusieron toda la atención en el hombre de color.

- Este dia,- comenzó su discurso,- es un honor para mi, poder darle la bienvenida a una persona excepcional, ella ha colaborado con el funcionamiento actual del ministerio, su trabajo en el extranjero ha sido memorable, asi que demos le la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Granger ella sera la encargada del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional,- los presentes aplaudieron, mientras una joven de facciones delgadas, para la sorpresa de muchos sin ese cabello de león sobre sus hombros, se veía mas madura. El joven Malfoy no pudo evitar observarla y notar que sin duda la joven sabelotodo habia cambiado mucho. Mientras que para la castaña este era el inicio de un reencuentro con su pasado algo que deseaba olvidar pero por el destino ahora tenia que enfrentar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pasado

**Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para esta historia, les recuerdo que esta en proceso en Potterfics y Wattpad, letras inclinadas son recuerdos.**

**Feliz navidad a todos, espero pasen unas fiestas maravillosas, se les quiere y agradece sus lecturas.**

**Bienvenidos a mi retorcida mente, espero les guste el capitulo. **

**Capitulo 3: Pasado**

Después de la presentación de Hermione ante el ministerio, la castaña se sintió extraña al recibir tantas muestras de aceptación, ella nunca había estado a gusto con mucha atención para ella misma, aun recordaba con el debate que siempre había tenido cuando inicio su educación en ese aspecto, le costó mucho trabajo comprender que si no era una belleza de ensueño, si era atractiva además con una elegancia casi natural podría a tener a muchos hombres tras ella.

Saludo a los presentes siendo escoltada siempre por Sirius y Harry, no la dejaron en ningún momento sola, eso les agradecía de muchas maneras, simplemente los quería era prácticamente la única familia que tenia. Después de charlar que simplemente la castaña se dedicaba a sonreír y asentir, en todo momento sintió el brazo del merodeador en su cintura.

Un par de horas de horas donde la heroína de guerra, estaba un poco cansada, sintió alivio al escuchar al ministro anunciar que ya podían retirarse a sus labores, la bruja le agradeció con la mirada mientras por los pasillos salía con el hombre de mirada gris, este la dejo en la puerta de su oficina, sin antes depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano, recordándole que pasaría por ella, en la noche para llevarla a casa, la castaña asintió y entro por la puerta, observo el lugar rápidamente viendo que tenía un equipo de trabajo pequeño, eso le gustaba. Cuando observo de nuevo se sorprendió al ver a Nott en un escritorio poniéndose de pie con elegancia, en el lugar había alrededor de 5 escritorios y en un apartado estaba el Slytherin, el sería el segundo al mano al menos lo conocía aunque en realidad no interesaba ya que nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

- Buenos días a todos,- hablo la castaña,- seguramente ya no es necesario esto, pero lo hare, soy Hermione Granger, seré la jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, espero formemos un equipo de trabajo interesante, estaré a cargo un año espero ser de utilidad,- los presentes asintieron,- ahora quiero que el segundo al mando me acompañe a mi despacho para explicar que harán ustedes y de que me encargare en persona,- camino hacia su oficina detrás de ella venia el joven sangre pura que al llegar a la puerta la abrió para ella, entraron ante los ojos de la mujer, se vio un oficina elegante ella fue hacia su silla sentándose seguida de ello el joven Nott hizo lo propio.

- Esos son los asuntos del departamento los más urgentes,- comento el castaño señalando uno pergaminos.

- Perfecto, solo que ahora durante el mes que sigue nosotros dos nos encargaremos exclusivamente al final por eso fue que me trajeron, para representar al ministerio Ingles dentro de esa festividad,- el hombre asintió,- después de ese mes comenzaremos con los asuntos propios del departamento, por el momento designa lo más importante a la gente de más confianza, ni agrego mas, puedes regresar a tus labores,- se quedo pensando,- solo Nott espero no incomodarte, tendremos que trabajar de la mano, así que espero podamos iniciar de cero y olvidar,- el castaño negó.

- Sabes que jamás tuve un problema contigo, éramos unos niños inmaduros, ahora eres mi jefa y espero poder entablar una relación de respeto,- afirmo el joven, la castaña no le resulto extraño el saber que eso pensaba pues el siempre demostró ser un joven diferente a los miembros de su casa, así que no le era desagradable poder tener una relación buena en el área laboral.

- Somos bastante mayores como para dejar atrás esas tonterías de la escuela, no te angusties eso no representa un problema para que podamos tener paz,- la joven extendió su mano haciendo que el joven la aceptara en señal de respeto mutuo, momentos después el joven abandono la oficina dejando en la boca de Hermione un sabor un poco más dulce, ahora por lo menos tenía un poco de apoyo, aunque era extraño que ese viniera precisamente de una persona de la cual jamás se espero.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña se encontraba en la comodidad de su oficina, tenía pendientes que llenar, revisar artículos y mandar muchas lechuzas, odiaba el trabajo de tener que organizar el torneo de los tres magos, un evento sin duda le traía recuerdos amargos, no solo el inicio de una espiral de sucesos que llevarían a cambiar su vida por completo de igual forma, eran cosas que deseaba enterrar. Sintió que su estomago le gruñía así que se puso de pie, iría a comer algo rápido. Abrió la puerta de su oficina solo para encontrar una escena que antes de preocuparla le había provocado bastante risa, Luna estaba en brazos de Nott, ambos se besaban como si su vida dependiere de ello, la castaña tuvo que carraspear, cuando los involucrados se percataron de la presencia de la joven Granger, se separaron, la rubia al verla se sonrojo mientras que el castaño solo se acomodo la túnica, la mujer de mirada soñadora, se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla, ambas compartieron un momento de felicidad, a pesar de que resultara extraño, Hermione y la tierna Luna eran muy buenas amigas.

- Hermione,- la rubia pronuncio el nombre de su amiga con un poco de suplica no quería que regañara a Theo,- me alegra verte,- la castaña solo asintió.

- A mi también me agrada verte,- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa,- veo que estas ocupada a si que me voy,- la rubia la detuvo.

- Aunque no lo parezca vania a buscarte a ti,- afirmo la joven, la castaña asintió.

- ¿Qué necesitas?,- pregunto.

- Nada importante solo verte y una exclusiva para el quisquilloso,- dijo lo ultimo de manera rápida.

- De lo primero te creo y sabes que no doy entrevistas,- la rubia puso su mejor cara de perrito.

- Porfavor quiero esa exclusiva.

- No Luna, sabes que por más que sea un favor para ti no lo hare,- la rubia le tomo las manos.

- Comprendo pero una invitación a comer me aceptas,- dijo mas sonriente,- por los viejos tiempos,- la castaña asintió,- Theo nos vemos después,- se despidió con la mano del joven, mientras ambas brujas caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del ministerio. Salieron al callejón diagon donde fueron a un restaurante sencillo, ambas entraron siendo guiadas a un mesa alejada, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra guardaron por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que pidieron su comida, mientras esperaban la castaña hablo.

- Así que Theo,- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Si,- fue la respuesta de la rubia,- es que es tan guapo,- afirmo con su mirada soñadora iluminando sus azules ojos,- sé que es raro pero,- la castaña la detuvo.

- Sabes que eso no me enoja, te apoyo como tú siempre lo hiciste,- la rubia asintió. Cuando Hermione se fue Bulgaria como embajadora de Londres, se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse en el país a Luna, ella iba buscando noticias para la revista de su Padre, ambas fueron amigas se hicieron aun más cercanas que en su época en Hogwarts, la rubia apoyo mucho a la castaña, mientras estuvieron juntas. Ya que hacía dos años, la joven de mirada azul se vio obligada a regresar a Londres para ayudar a su padre con la revista del cual era dueño, la castaña por su parte se negó a regresar con ella, provocando una separación entre ambas, ahora se reencontraban,- sabes que me alegro el tenerte de regreso cierto,- la rubia asintió.

Las chicas se pusieron al día, no era necesario para la castaña admitir frente a Luna que sus fantasmas regresaban poco a poco, que a pesar de querer enterrarlos, estos estaban dispuestos a resurgir.

As tarde cuando la castaña regreso a su oficina se encerró para trabajar el resto de la tarde, sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato que la oscuridad de la noche invadió el cielo azul, solo hasta que la puerta de su oficina sonó, indico que podían pasar solo para ver a Nott en la puerta.

- Hermione,- hablo el joven con formalidad,- si no me necesitas para mas, me retiro los informes fueron enviados,- ella asintió.

- Perfecto puedes irte,- indico el joven se marcho dejando a la castaña pensando en muchas cosas. Momentos después se sumió en sus labores, no sabía cuando tiempo después la puerta volvió a indicar con su sonido que alguien llamaba, ella indico que podían entrar, solo para ver a Sirius.

- Todavía trabajando,- dijo con reproche marcado en su voz.

- Falta poco,- afirmo sin mirarlo a los ojos, si había alguien que la conocía ese era el hombre frente a ella.

- Es tarde nos esperan en la casa, recuerdas Harry llevara a su novia,- instintivamente la joven torció la boca, no quería cenar con ella, simplemente era extraño pensar en su amigo con esa chica,- sé que es raro, créeme yo pensé lo mismo pero, es su felicidad,- comento el merodeador,- después de su ruptura con Ginevra no lo había visto tan feliz como en estos momentos, además,- la castaña lo interrumpió.

- No debo ser prejuiciosa o seria como ellos fueron conmigo,- dijo con aburrimiento.

- En realidad iba a decir que deberías apoyarlo al ser tu amigo, pero eso igual es cierto,- afirmo con un poco de humor.

- Ya vamos,- tomo su abrigo con ayuda del hombre de mirada seductora, la ayudo a colocárselo en su espalda, mientras le extendía el brazo para que fuera tomado, ambos salieron caminando por los oscuros pasillos del ministerio,-¿de verdad Harry es feliz?,- cuestiono la joven.

- Si, después de que Ginevra terminara con su compromiso fue algo que lo destrozo, nunca comprendió el motivo, el menciono que después de tu partida ella cambio, fue distante con el, supuso que fue porque te extrañaba, lo cual tu y yo sabemos que no es cierto,- la joven asintió,- un año siguió con su compromiso hasta que ella, lo termino. Harry se sumió en el trabajo hasta hace 2 años que la conoció,- suspiro el hombre,- no fue fácil su relación, hasta la fecha no lo es.

- ¿Aun no lo aceptan?,- el merodeador asintió,- pero que gente mas retrograda, por Merlín el salvador del mundo cualquiera lo querría como su yerno, creo que a mi a pesar de ser una heroína de guerra, no me acepten pues sigo siendo una sangre sucia pero el,- la castaña bufo. El merodeador se puso frente a ella, tomándola del rostro.

- Nunca te llames de esa forma,- advirtió,- eres más que esas patéticas ideas,- la joven asintió.

- Fue un decir, hace tiempo no me afectan esas ideas, aunque si es cierto aun sigue arraigadas en ciertos lugares,- ambos asintieron,- en fin tienes razón debo hacer lo posible por acercarme a ella,- se quedo pensando,- creo que necesito un nuevo guardarropa, ella podría ayudarme,- ambos sonrieron abiertamente sin saber que una penetrante mirada mercurio los observaba al meterse en la chimenea, mientras pensaba lo diferente que se veía la castaña.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Dentro de la noble casa de los Black, la chimenea verde anunciaba la llegada de una pareja, ambos venían aun riendo por lo que había bromeado, al caminar la castaña se mareo aun adiaba ese tipo de transporte, mientras el merodeador la sostenía de la cintura, se reincorporaron cuando escucharon pasos, de la puerta dos figuras entraron, Harry venia de la mano de su novia, una hermosa pelinegra alta con mirada verde, simplemente hermosa elegante, aun la mirada penetrante, ahora mas amable que en sus tiempos de escuela, el joven camino con ella para hacer las presentaciones, aunque fuera inútil pues ambas ya se conocían desde hacia muchos años.

- Hermione,- hablo el azabache,- sabia que debía decirle a Sirius fuera por ti, ya que de lo contrario te quedarías hasta muy tarde en la oficina,- la castaña rio.

- No tienes idea, aun estaba trabajando cuando llegue.

- Me alegra ser en centro de sus pésimos chistes,- argumento la bruja.

- Que ella si trabaje no significa que regrese temprano como ustedes,- comento la bruja pelinegra, el silencio después de su chiste invadió, segundos después la castaña rio.

- Tiene razón yo si voy al ministerio a trabajar,- los hombres negaron,- un gusto verte Pansy,- dijo la castaña,- espero no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, pero creo hace tiempo dejamos la escuela para continuar llamándonos por nuestros apellidos,- la pelinegra asintió.

- Hermione, bienvenida a Londres,- saludo la joven ex Slytherin, a pesar de los problemas del pasado ambas eran los suficientemente maduras para dejar problemas escolares en el pasado, además había una razón importante Harry, por un lado, la castaña era como su hermana y la pelinegra la mujer que amaba.

- Me da gusto que se puedan llevar bien,- ambas sonrieron.

- Eso querido tenlo por seguro,- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Los cuatro fueron al comedor, donde la comida apareció, cenaron entre chistes, aunque a pesar del recibimiento ambas mujeres tenían resistencia a conocerse de forma prematura, ambas debía observar la situación para después aventurarse, a tener mayores conversaciones,- y Hermione,- la voz de la ex Slytherin la saco de sus pensamientos,- tienes ropa para tus labores en el ministerio,- la castaña como representante del ministerio, y en cargada del torneo de los tres magos debía asistir a eventos de alto prestigio por lo tanto debía tener túnicas elegantes.

- Tengo algunos trajes pero sé que deberé adquirir más,- respondió la joven de mirada chocolate.

- Cuando lo desees las puertas de mi boutique están abiertas para ti,- la joven embajadora asintió, mientras recordaba que la novia de su amigo, era una diseñadora de alto prestigio, así que si esa era una forma de que ambas se acercaran haría lo posible, que tuviera sus dudas sobre ella, no significaba que cerraría su mente ante la posibilidad de conocerla.

Unas horas duro la reunión, extrañamente todo resulto mejor de que esperado, el joven Potter, se marcho con su novia, mientras la joven Granger subía las escaleras para ir a su cama, se puso su piyama que consistía en un camisón y se recostó en la cama. Lamentablemente la joven no podía dormir, hacia años había resuelto ese problema, el cual la dejaba en completo insomnio durante horas, haciendo que se viera obligada a tomar pociones revitalizantes. Ella creía haber superado ese problema ahora para su mala suerte se percataba que no era de esa forma, ahora no podía dormir, ella sabia el motivo, su regreso a Londres volver a ver a los Weasley le traían recuerdos su memoria, aquellos que quería olvidar.

Sabiendo que sería inútil intentar dormir, se levanto de la cama, puso sobre sus hombros, la bata de dormir y salió de la recamara bajo las escaleras. Con el tiempo la mansión habia cambiado de manera estupenda, ahora a pesar de seguir teniendo aires tétricos, tenía un poco mas de luz, los muebles habían sido reemplazados incluso antes de que ella se fuera, algunos seguían intactos, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la garganta la sentía seca, de alguna forma ella estaba preparada para todo esto, pero de alguna manera no creía que fuera tan pronto, los recuerdos se posaban en su cabeza, no quería tenerlos, le dolía la inocencia en la que vivió engañada, como se reprochaba esa noche, el haber estado en sus brazos, si solo hubiera seguido su camino e ignorándolo, tal vez todo fuera diferente, en esos momentos era cuando maldecía su forma de ser, el pensar que las personas eran buenas, que el tenia buenas intenciones, confió esa noche sin saber que ese sería el inicio de una ruleta de la cual aun no salía.

_Una joven de cabellos castaños claros, estaba bajo un árbol los recuerdos de la batalla en Hogwarts, fue terrible, personas muriendo a su alrededor, gente que conocía y el. Quien por años fue el hombre que le robaba el aliento, a pesar de ser una niña cuando sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido en su presencia, y estar consciente que seguramente solo era, una ilusión, aun sabiendo eso su corazón se rompió cuando vio su cuerpo caer a causa de un rayo verde, el con su cuerpo protegió a la castaña, de una muerte segura, una muerte que sin duda jamás seria reparada, para la castaña él era como su hermano, un joven del cual se había enamorado, sabiendo que si no eran algo mas su amistad siempre estaría con ellos, pero ahora no podía hacer mas, el había caído y esa tarde lo habían enterrado, gruesas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las dejo corres sabiendo que en el futuro debía ser fuerte, por ella, además de la familia que siempre considero como suya, ahora con el futuro incierto, debía mantenerse fuerte._

_Limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, cuando se puso de pie, camino unos pasos con la mirada hacia abajo, cuando choco contra algo, su cuerpo cayo, al abrir los ojos lo vio una figura alta, que le extendió la mano, ella acepto con gusto, aunque extrañada de verlo._

- _Perdón no fue mi intención,- hablo el joven frente a ella._

- _No te preocupes, fue un accidente,- la castaña paso por su lado iba a seguir caminando cuando el la detuvo con el sonido de su voz._

- _¿Aun lo extrañas?,- cuestiono, la joven sin voltear hablo._

- _Siempre lo hare,- afirmo en pocas palabras ya que el nudo en su garganta se formaba._

- _Comprendo, solo recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees,- ella asintió mientras sentía su cuerpo, temblar a causa de los sollozos, el al verla se acerco para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Ella giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, a pesar de no conocerlo tan bien, sabía que el era de confianza, una persona con quien podía desahogarse un momento por la muerte de Ron, inocentemente creyó en sus palabras de consuelo._

La joven paso una mano por su rostro, ella creyó en el, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su inocencia, ella dijo un dia que el pasado no le volvería afectar, y eso cumpliría, jamás volvería a ser la Hermione que usaban, ahora ella usaría como el pasado la usaron a ella.


	4. Capitulo 4: Promesa

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling. Yo solo uso los personajes para crear esta historia.**

**Chicos yo no soy de pedir comentarios, pero me gustaria saber su opinion, reciba o no comentarios seguire publicando, solo espero alguien me diga si le gusta o no la historia besos gracias a los favoritos y las alertas besos.**

Capitulo 4: Promesa

Más de un mes había transcurrido desde que la castaña había regresado a Londres, tiempo en que las pesadillas volvían cada día con más fuerza, se sentía mas y mas débil, en ese periodo de tiempo había decidido ocultase en medio del trabajo, pero el curso en Hogwarts comenzó hacia unos días, dejando una semana de plazo para que las escuelas llegaran al colegio que le traía tan amargos recuerdos.

Esa mañana se levanto pensando en los deberes a realizar, tenía su mente totalmente ocupada que no se entero cuando unos brazos fuerte apretaron su cuerpo ella levanto el rostro y observo unos tiernos ojos grises, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda Sirius siempre había sido una persona con un gran atractivo, ambos al ser muy unidos había momentos en que las cosas se podían confundir y muestra de eso eran en ocasiones cuando se abrazaban o por las pesadillas de Hermione ella dormía con el, por suerte entre ellos no se podían confundir las cosas, ya que su pasado se lo impedía, aun recordaba el trato que ambos hicieron hacia ya algunos años.

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños estaba recostada en su cama, ella lloraba como si la vida se le fuere en ella, la realidad era que hacia unas horas había pasado el peor de los momentos en su vida. Cuando murió Ron ella creyó que simplemente, su mundo se derrumbaba, quería a ese chico como un hermano y le dolía su partida, lamentablemente no se pudo hacer nada, el murió por la causa en que todos creían, solo que la realidad era difícil de sobrellevar. Había pasado un año desde la muerte de su amigo, en momentos sentía que todo lo podría superar, ahora pasaba por esto, el momento más terrible de su vida._

_Cuando inicio la guerra, ella sabia el riesgo que corrían sus padres, así que para evitar que ellos lloraran su muerte en el caso de fallar en la guerra, prefería que no la recordaran, ellos era los pilares en su vida así que los protegería aunque eso significara perderlos._

_Por un año busco información de cómo revertir el obliviate, la biblioteca de los Black fue de gran ayuda, cuando reunió la información necesaria, hacia una semana tomo el valor para ir con sus padres. El viaje seria duro asi que Sirius la acompañaría._

_El decirle a sus padres ya con sus recuerdos, que ella es su hija, la solución que tomo cuando les borro sus recuerdos fue verdaderamente complicado, de igual forma sus recuerdos no regresaron completos, ya que el hechizo fue tan poderoso que al revertirlo, solo alcanzo a dejarles claro que ella era su hija, mas sus memorias de su niñez, eran historia eliminada. Al principio ellos demostraron aceptar los hechos, lástima que al final solo fue una ilusión, hacia unas horas discutieron, ellos le dijeron a Hermione, que no la sentían como su hija, que sabían que lo era por haberle devuelto ciertos recuerdos, pero que ellos no la reconocían, no la habían tenido de bebe, simplemente ahora la tenían mayor, una sensación los invadía al ver a la joven, eso los hacía sentir mal, ya que a pesar del conocimiento de que ella era su hija no la sentían como tal, eso los llevaba a un vacio._

_La joven sintiendo que su mundo se partía a la mitad, decidió revertir esa semana y desaparecer, ellos no la querían lo cual era comprensible, les había quitado la mejor etapa de ser padres, ahora lo mejor es que ellos fueran felices, aunque el mundo de la joven desapareciera._

_En ese momento estaba devastada llorando sintiendo una gran tristeza, de pronto la cama se hundió a un lado de ella, la joven no se inmuto ya sabía quién era la persona a su lado, así que solo se dejo consolar, una mano se poso en su espalda dándole un poco de paz, minutos pasaron hasta que ella levanto el rostro, observo un par de ojos grises, viéndola con cariño, ella se acerco a él sentándose en sus piernas, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, la joven lloro pues el sabia la razón de su viaje, ella se desahogo hasta que no pudo sacar más lagrimas._

- _¿Qué paso?,- cuestiono el hombre, ya que después de devolverle los recuerdos a los padres de Hermione el regreso a la mansión Black._

- _Ellos no me quieren cerca,- afirmo la joven, el merodeador solo la estrecho mas en contra de su cuerpo,- solo no entiendo el porqué, son mis padres._

- _No es fácil para ellos, un día despertar y darse cuenta que tienen una hija mayor, de cual se han perdido los mejores momentos, de su vida, no la recuerdan diciendo su primer palabra, cuando dio sus primero pasos, Hermione debes comprenderlos, ellos te aman, pero no es lo mismo,- la joven bajo la cabeza sabiendo que su actuar era inmaduro, solo que le costaba entender como ellos podrían no quererla, tal vez lo hacían pero era extraño para ellos._

- _Lo se,- respondió,- solo no comprendo, los amo siempre fueron mi motor de vida, cuando supieron que era bruja, ellos estuvieron felices, orgullosos pero ahora no pude recuperarlos, por eso espero que sean felices,- el merodeador la tomo del rostro y la miro a los ojos._

- _Nunca estarás sola,- ella sonrió con melancolía._

- _Seguro, primero Ron ahora mis Padres, Sirius no puedo ser feliz, no puedo hacer que alguien se quede a mi lado,- el hombre la callo._

- _Yo siempre estaré a tu lado,- afirmo,- es una promesa,- dijo besando su frente,- jamás te abandonare, estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, siempre._

- _¿Lo prometes?,- cuestiono la joven._

- _Lo prometo,- ambos se abrazaron sellando su pacto._

La castaña recordaba que desde ese día, ella había cambiado una parte de su ser, pues sin sus Padres una parte de ella murió, por suerte hasta el momento el merodeador siempre habia estado a su lado.

- Feliz cumpleaños hermosa,- dijo el azabache, mientras apretaba mas a la joven, ella solo sonrió ya que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños,- olvidaste que hoy es tu cumpleaños,- más que una pregunta el hombre lo afirmo.

- Es por el trabajo,- el hombre negó.

- Hoy cumples 29 años, así que se debe de celebrar y no aceptare un no por respuesta, desde que llegaste no hemos podido ir a divertirnos, así que esta noche iremos a bailar,- el hombre le sonrió con coquetería.

- No crees que ya eres viejo, y no lo pregunto lo afirmo,- le dijo riendo, eso siempre había tenido Sirius, lograba alegrar el más oscuro de sus días.

- No importa mi edad, además sigo siendo un rompe corazones,- bromeo el hombre, la joven castaña no pudo negarlo ya que efectivamente era un bombón.

- Por supuesto eres muy atractivo, ya entiendo el porqué las mujeres del ministerio quieren matarme cada vez que te ven conmigo,- ambos rieron.

- Pero muñeca debes saber que solo mi corazón te pertenece,- le respondió mientras besaba su mejilla, ella sin demostrar lo nerviosa que la ponía el hombre, le devolvió el beso cerca de los labios.

- Gracias por los buenos deseos,- instantes siguiente la mujer camino hacia las escaleras, sin ninguna timidez, amaba jugar de esa forma con Sirius, él le había enseñado que puedes dejar de lado tus temores, y ser un poco más divertida, el hombre al verla de esa forma sonrió, era demasiado agradable ver que la joven tímida que había conocido, ahora era una hermosa mujer, sin ser vulgar o demasiado provocativa lograba que los hombres babearan por ella, eso era algo muy interesante, de admirar, con una sonrisa en los labios, siguió el camino que la joven tomo escaleras debajo de la mansión que era de su familia.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña estaba en su oficina, las lechuzas no dejaban de llegar, ella se sentía ansiosa, pues solo eran tarjetas de felicitación, algunas de lejos, personas de Bulgaria y Francia con quienes había trabajado, hasta Viktor había mandado un regalo, el nunca se olvidaba de ella, siempre un gran amigo, aun recordaba como el había sido de gran ayuda en su tiempo en aquel país donde vivía el joven mago, además no solo el su familia, principalmente su Madre le había brindado ayuda para que pudiera comenzar a ser una joven de sociedad.

El problema fue cuando el Búlgaro jugador de quidditch, quiso tener una relación con ella, lamentablemente nunca funciono nada entre ellos, a pesar de haberlo intentado, para su suerte el siempre se porto como un caballero y comprendió su negativa, aunque ella no explicara sus motivos, simplemente un gran amigo, con quien mantenía correspondencia.

La joven leía cada una de las cartas que les mandaban negando con cada felicitación, mientras revisaba todo una carta al abrirla lanzo fuegos artificiales sin duda esa era la felicitación de los gemelos. Cuando creyó que todas las cartas habían sido leídas, una estaba por debajo de todas, decía simplemente feliz cumpleaños, la joven la ignoro y continúo con sus labores.

La joven estaba nerviosa ya que dentro de unos días el torneo daría inicio, dentro del todo el mar de emociones de sus problemas personales, seguía siendo la misma de Hogwarts en ese sentido, siempre capaz, y sobre todo responsable, así que quería que todo saliera a la perfección, el evento le traía recuerdos, asi que de alguna manera disfrutaba estar organizando dicho acontecimiento, termino de leer un reporte donde se percato de algo que parecía que faltaba, asi que se levanto ya que debía hablarlo con Nott, al abrir la puerta venia leyendo el documento asi que nunca levanto la cabeza, solo hablo.

- Theo,- hablo la castaña,- necesito el reporte sobre la prueba dos del torneo, necesito que llames al encargado de comida de las serpientes y la junta con el domador de criaturas para las 3 de la tarde,- antes de que la joven levantara la cabeza, escucho una voz que creyo jamás volver a oir.

- Asi que ya te crees jefa ahora solo ordenas Granger,- la castaña levanto el rostro solo para toparse con los ojos grises de un joven que tenia años sin saber de su existencia.

- Disculpa,- hablo de manera formal ya que no se dejaría llevar por sus provocaciones.

- Me escuchaste ahora solo ordenas,- el joven bufo.

- En realidad no entiendo que haces en mi departamento ya que te recuerdo soy la jefa de este,- contesto sin temblor en la voz de manera firme.

- Solo por un tiempo,- afirmo.

- O simplemente podría aceptar la permanencia,- la joven miro a Nott que se veía nervioso,- tu solicitaste la presencia del Sr. Malfoy,- al ver que el joven Slytherin negó ella continuo,- en ese caso al no ser un caso entre departamentos es mejor que te retires,- la joven ordeno.

- Y si no quiero,- reto el rubio.

- En ese caso te aclaro que no te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que te vayas, no vengas a hacer perder el tiempo y si tienen asuntos personales que arreglar, pueden hacerlo en un bar o donde mejor les parezca, ahora que si quieres que sea por la fuerza puedo llamas a los aurores,- aclaro la joven, hablando de manera lenta, y sin alterarse.

- Maldita sangre sucia no sé quién demonios te crees, no eres nadie solo tienes un patético puesto,- el rubio observo como la joven no se inmutaba ante sus insultos así que decidió esperar su respuesta.

- En verdad continuaras con tus insultos escolares Malfoy,- la joven dijo su apellido con burla,- ya supéralo, si soy una sangre sucia, impura no me merezco la magia que poseo, ya se todo tu repertorio, pero déjame decirte que no me interesa, asi que te lo volveré a decir, lárgate o llamo al jefe de aurores o mejor aun al jefe de seguridad mágica, que por cierto es un Black,- el rubio rodo los ojos,- ahora no me importa en cuanto tiempo te largues solo que cuando salga espero no verte mas, Nott necesito lo que te perdí y va esto para todos, si reciben visitas no tarden, el tiempo es oro además falta una semana para el torneo, ahora si a trabajar,- la joven observo a Malfoy, no podía negar que era atractivo pero seguía siendo un imbécil, así que dio media vuelta y entro a su oficina dejando a muchos sorprendidos por su forma de actuar.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba furioso pues esa sangre sucia no solo lo dejo en ridículo, también con la palabra en la boca, pero ya buscaría la forma de vengarse, en cuanto la vio entrar a su oficina Nott le hizo señas para que se fuera, a veces el rubio pensaba que su amigo podía mantener la calma mucho, el simplemente la quería hechizar, el joven dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina. Estaba realmente furioso como era posible que esa le hablara de tal forma, era una don nadie, aunque claro era amiga del cara rajada y el ministro, de esa forma cualquiera podría llegar lejos, sin embargo el joven heredero de una gran fortuna tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde ahora se encontraba, metiendo en askaban a mortifagos, dejando que atraparan a muchos conocidos, al final todo había valido la pena, ahora era poderoso y su familia estaba libre. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió a una persona que sabía lo vería en el momento en que el le dijera.

El día paso rápidamente el joven no se podía concentrar ya que estaba realmente furioso, esa castaña tenia una forma innegable de ponerlo enojado, eso nunca cambiaria, ahora quería sacar su furia, asi que cuando dieron las 8 de la noche fue al departamento de su amante de siempre esa noche no quería nada nuevo deseaba lo ya conocido y como quería salir no era extraño que la vieran con ella.

Toco la puerta con delicadeza, mientras esta se abría momentos después, en la entrada una joven de belleza impactante estaba frente a sus ojos, rubia con la figura espectacular, alta y simplemente hermosa, lástima que para Draco ella solo fuera útil para la cama, lo demás no le importaba, el puso su mano en la cintura de la joven para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión. Después de sus muestras de afecto, ambos salieron a un lugar mágico para bailar, al llevar fueron llevados a un apartado para comenzar a bebe unos tragos.

Dentro del mismo lugar otra pareja entraba, el merodeador llevaba a la castaña del brazo, el se veía elegante mientras que ella simplemente despampanante, los hombres la veian con lujuria mientras, las mujeres observaba a Sirius con deseo. Ambos sonrientes fueron llevados a una mesa junto de la pista de baile, ambos comenzaron a beber copas de whiskey de fuego, en realidad esa noche querían divertirse, sirius siempre le habia mostrado lo mejor de la vida a la castaña, ella por eso lo admiraba, el hombre a pesar de lo mas triste que pasara siempre tenia una sonrisa. Ambos bebían y jugaban con sus copas algunos hombres coqueteaban con la castaña, mientras ella los ignoraba el merodeador hacia lo mismo, sus ojos estaban en la castaña solamente. Paso el rato hasta que el hombre se levanto para ir a baño, ella se quedo sentada mientras se concentraba en sus manos ya que algunos la intentaban invitar a bailar pero ella siempre se negó.

Por otra parte en la mesa de los rubios, ambos observaban la pista de baile, hasta que la mirada del chico se poso en la castaña veía como los hombres la intentaban seducir y ella siempre se negó, momentos despues vio que Sirius se sentaba con ella, ambos sonreían y coqueteaban, el rubio parecía incrédulo pues jamás pensó en ver a esa joven tan descarada. Tomo la mano de su compañera in saber la razón y la llevo a bailar, estaban entretenidos hasta que alguien llego hasta su lugar, toco su hombro y cuando observo a quien había interrumpido su baile sonrió de lado.

- Asi que es cierto,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación,- crei que el rumor era falso, como pueden estar juntos,- la joven de cabellos castaños, los miraba con odio. Antes de que el joven hablara la rubia interrumpió.

- Hay querida en verdad te molesta,- hablo con burla,- en realidad no me interesa, tu desaprovechaste la oportunidad con Draco, ahora confórmate con un divorcio,- le sonrió la joven.

- Pero Daphne eres mi hermana,- la rubia sonrió.

- En realidad no me interesa,- la rubia se burlaba.

- Te das cuenta que solo te usa,- trato la castaña de herir a la rubia.

- No me interesa, así que deja de humillaste y largo,- la castaña antes de irse hablo.

- Se arrepentirán,- la pareja de rubios solo rio para después seguir bailando. La castaña sin extrañarse de la actitud de esos dos, se levanto con Sirius para irse del lugar. Mientras la mirada del rubio veía como se perdían entre la gente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La castaña y el azabache se sentaron en el sofá de la mansión, ambos fatigados por la noche, la joven se quito sus zapatos mientras el merodeador se quitaba el saco, ella subió sus pies a las piernas de este, mientras sonreía.

- Espero que tu celebración no se haya arruinado,-comento el azabache.

- Por esa discusión en realidad no me interesa,- ambos asintieron,- pero si quiero agradecer por preocuparte por mi,- la castaña hablo, esos dias eran de nostalgia para ella.

- Recuerdas lo que te prometi,- ella asintió,- eso siempre se hara, eres una de las persona mas importantes para mi, simplemente te cuidare,- ella lo abrazo mientras el sonreía,- eres un ser que deseo cuidar, no puedo decir que te quiero como una hija, porque ningún padre tendría deseos sexuales por una hija, pero si eres importante,- la joven se sonrojo,- que eres hermosa, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar contigo,- ella solo sonrio.

- Pero,- el la silencio.

- Se que no quieres romance solo diversión,- el repitió el dialogo de Hermione,- y como no pienso hacerte una mas de mis amantes, no intentare nada,- ella le beso la mejilla.

- Ademas me gusta lo que tenemos esta complicidad no quiero arruinarla,- el hombre la estrecho en sus brazos,

- Nunca arruinarías algo conmigo,- afirmo el merodeador, ambos se sentían felices uno a lado del otro, el sabia su pasado y por eso siempre la apoyaría. La promesa que el merodeador hizo siempre la cumpliría, pues la protegería de todo y de todos, aunque aveces tendría que protegerla de ella misma para que no se lastimara, el dio su palabra de merodeador y la pensaba cumplir.


	5. Capitulo 5: Torneo

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia**

Capitulo 5: Torneo.

Un joven de cabellos rubios salía del cuarto de baño, este solo con una toalla sujeta a sus caderas, mientras el agua caía por su torso desnudo, el hombre se veía con una mueca de indiferencia mientras veía a una joven hermosa de cabellos negros recostada en su cama, esta lo observaba detenidamente, mientras el solo caminaba a su armario, tomo una túnica verdaderamente elegante, hecha a la medida, el hombre comenzó a vestirse ante la vista de la joven, esta aun estaba desnuda en su cama, cuando el hombre terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, ella se levanto completamente desnuda, no podía negar que era atractiva lástima que para él solo era una aventura de una noche de pasión.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras intentaba besarlo, el solo se hizo hacia atrás, mientras le empujaba ligeramente, la joven hizo una puchero de disgusto, el joven Malfoy solo se retiro de su lado mientras la miraba con desdén.

- Es hora de que te vayas,- le afirmo el joven sin mayor tacto.

- Creí que tu y yo podríamos,- el heredero Malfoy la detuvo.

- No te equivoques, solo eres una aventura de una noche, no me interesa nada mas de ti,- afirmo mientras sonreía,- así que no inventes historias en tu cabeza,- la joven lo miro herida.

- Pero nos divertimos,- se acerco a él provocándolo, el tomo su mentón.

- Hay mujeres para todos uso querida, con unas pasas tu vida cuando se trata de negocios, con otras solo tienes sexo, pero tú solo eres para una noche,- ella se dio la vuelta,- ahora vístete y largo,- el hombre de mi rada gris, salió por la puerta de su habitación. Por eso odiaba a las conquistas de una noche, pensaban que podrían tener mas, lamentablemente para esas ingenuas se equivocaban ya que Draco Malfoy solo tenia una amante que repetía en su cama. Solo que después del incidente en el bar mágico, no se habían visto para no crear expectativas en la chica, ella sabia como eran las reglas con el, el problema es que al ser una chica, podría enamorarse lo cual no le convenía, así que por el momento tenía una semana que no la veía. En ese momento se apareció en los terrenos de la mansión de sus Padres, ellos se habían esforzado por reconstruir su prestigio, primero con donaciones y creando eventos, de beneficencia. Al llegar a la enorme puerta que indicaba la entrada de la mansión, el joven entro cuando esta se abrió, con paso elegante entro a la estancia, fue recibido por un elfo, el joven rubio le dio su abrigo mientras el iba a la estancia donde sabia estarían sus Padres, al ingresar observo como siempre la elegancia de sus progenitores, su Padre un hombre de edad pero con un porte que sorprendia a muchos, mientras su Madre tomado el te sentada en un sofá, ella al ver a su hijo, extendió su mano este se acerco a ella, para besar con delicadeza el dorso de su mano, el joven saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a su Padre, el heredero del apellido Malfoy tomo su lugar habitual en la estancia de la mansión.

- Asi que tuviste un altercado hace una semana,- hablo el rubio Padre,- no es que me interese al contrario me alegra que pongas en su lugar a esa mocosa, debe aprender que con un Malfoy no se juega,- el hombre tenía una sonrisa maliciosa,- solo que no deseo saber que los rumores de tu relación con su hermana se hagan públicas,- sentencio el hombre de larga cabellera.

- Padre no hay relación con Daphne,- el rubio sentencio.

- No soy tonto Draco se que te acuestas con ella,- el joven bufo.

- Ella es discreta no hablara, además eso no significa que seamos pareja,- el joven hablo.

- Y cuando sentaras cabeza,- cuestiono el ex mortifago.

- No lo se aun es muy pronto,- el hombre se levanto enojado con su hijo.

- No eres un niño, debes sentar cabeza, trabajo nos has costado recuperar nuestro prestigio, para que vengas tu con tu insensatez.

- Es mi vida Padre y hago lo que deseo con ella,- el joven igualo la postura de su progenitor.

- Eres nuestro hijo y haras lo mejor para los intereses de la familia,- el hombre sentencio.

- No dependo de tu dinero, gano lo suficiente para vivir a mi comodidad, asi que no me amenaces,- reto el joven.

- Asi que eso quieres,- el patriarca iba a amenazar, asi que alguien intervino.

- Ya basta,- la rubia se puso de pie,- estoy cansada de ustedes, Lucius,- llamo a su esposo,- nuestro hijo se casara cuando encuentre a alguien digna de el, la mujer que pensamos seria digna esposa de nuestro único hijo, lo dejo plantado en el altar,- después observo a su orgullo,- Draco debes dejar de lado tus fiestas, si deseas compañía hazlo con discreción, en cuanto a Daphne no me gusta para tu esposa asi que asegúrate que comprenda cual es su papel, en tu vida,- la mujer sentencio con frialdad.

- Y quien sera digna de nuestrio hijo, si las hijas de magos sangre pura se agotan por la intervención a nuestro mundo de escoria,- el hombre arrojo una copia del profeta donde se leia claramente de quien hablaba.

**El regreso triunfal de Hermione Granger, la embajadora de Londres en el extranjero, a resultado regresar cambiada, una joven hermosa que provoca miradas en el sector masculino.**

Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a leer el joven rubio, ahora comprendía la molestia de su Padre.

- Ella ha llegado lejos,- aseguro la matriarca de la familia,- se ha escuchado comentarios positivos de ella, tiene buenas amistades,- aseguro la hermosa mujer.

- Claro ser jefa de un departamento a cualquiera le da prestigio, pero siempre sera una sangre sucia,- el hombre de larga cabellera hablo con desden,- ¿tu que opinas?,- pregunto a su hijo.

- Que tiene inteligencia, buenos contactos, solo que eso no importa, ella se largara no interesa su vida,- el hombre lo observo.

- Bueno no hablaremos de personas desagradables,- finalizo la rubia,- vamos a comer algo, ya despues discutiremos que haras con tus aventuras hijo,- el hombre asintió mientras caminaba a la par de sus Padres. Sin duda la sabelotodo habia cambiado, pero seguía siendo una simple Gryffindor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En el callejón diagon el hombre de mirada altiva, cabellera rubia y con muchos galeones, sin duda un gran partido para cualquiera, caminaba dirigiéndose a la tienda de modas de su amiga, el recordaba la charla con sus Padres, sin duda el plan de ellos para su heredero es que se casara, tuviera hijo, el problema es que el no tenia intenciones de hacer nada de eso, la vida era para disfrutar, el sabia que aunque se casara podría seguir con su ritmo de vida, el problema es que no deseaba lidiar con una mujer caprichosa, para su vida, el si se casaba seria con una mujer inteligentes, lástima que la única que conocía ya estaba comprometida con el insípido de Potter, aun no comprendía como podría haber comenzado una relación con cara rajada.

El hombre de mirada gris, llego al establecimiento de su amiga, ella quien en sus años de escuela fueron amigos, especiales. Aun recordaba cuando el le dijo que se casaria con Astoria, ella estaba enfadada con el, por orden de sus padres Pansy no era una buena opción de esposa sin embargo la tonta de la Greengrass le pago de tan mala manera su elección, dejándolo plantado en el altar.

En realidad el pasado no le importaba, ya que el que esa bruja lo dejara en el altar le sirvió de excusa para que sus padres dejaran de molestar con eso de que tenia que casarse al joven de mirada gris, ahora el se divertía sin remordimientos, al ingresar al lugar frente a él estaba una mujer pelinegra, tenía unas hermosas curvas, despampanante. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres bellas, y sin duda su amiga era una de ellas, al moverse la joven diseñadora, dejo ver en un pedestal a una mujer de espaldas, esta tenia una túnica de color rojo, mientras la dueña le hacia arreglos con la varita. Al rubio le pareció que la compradora tenia un cuerpo envidiable, desde esa vista le daban ganas de poner sus manos sobre ella, instintivamente se acerco a su amiga, mientras su mirada se perdía en la parte trasera del cuerpo de la joven, sus elevaciones eran delicadas, pequeñas, al estar detrás de su amiga, este le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelinegra se sobresalto, al verlo sonrio y continuo observando, el hombre de mirada altiva escuchaba la conversación.

- Te queda perfecto,- decía la pelinegra,- en verdad deslumbraras hoy en la noche,- el rubio observa la forma en que su amiga hablaba, ella no debía ser una clienta cualquiera si la trataba bien, el rubio no podia ver el rostro de la joven solo sus atributos marcados en ese cuerpo.

- Se que me queda bien,- respondió con seguridad la joven,- solo que creo el color no es apropiado puedo dar una imagen errónea,- respondió la voz que aun no reconocia el joven rubio.

- Es perfecto, al menos el verde y el blanco eran hermosos, pero creo que el rojo es tu color,- la pelinegra puso una hermosa sonrisa.

- Aun tengo dudas, pero es realmente tarde no debo atrasarme mucho,- la joven seguía moviendo su cuerpo dejando ver los glúteos sensualmente atractivos.

- Si me permite,- el joven rubio quería hacer su entrada espectacular,- debe sentirse cómoda con un vestido, aun mas cuando va a un evento,- el rubio hizo gala de sus modales,- pero el color rojo es una gran elección,- la pelinegra disimulo una risita, mientras la joven con el vestido rojo se daba la vuelta para bajar, el joven rubio extendió su mano para ayudarla, al levantar su rostro para verla se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

- Siempre tan galán verdad Malfoy,- dijo la joven, al rubio que aun mantenía su mano extendida para ayudarla bajar.

- Se le llaman modales Granger,- el rubio aun no podia creer que ella era la dueña de tan increíble cuerpo, por merlin no podia pensar eso, se reprendía el rubio,- pero al ser tu, los modales contigo no importan,- el joven retiro su mano, mientras las ponía en su espalda, la joven castaña nunca habia aceptado el gesto asi que solo bajo del pedestal.

- Me llevare el rojo, Pansy,- la joven heroína de guerra, hablo ignorando el comentario de Draco,- la joven de mirada chocolate camino al cambiador, mientras la pelinegra le entregaba el vestido a una ayudante para que lo envolviera, mientras ella se dirigía al rubio.

- Que ves Draco, te gusto la clienta,- se burlo la ex Slytherin.

- ¿Estas loca?, como me podría gustar esa sangre sucia,- respondió con desdén el joven,- me da asco solo eso puede provocar en mi.

- Eso no parecía cuando la observabas,- la pelinegra seguía molestándolo.

- Ya cállate, mejor toma mi pedido que solo vengo a eso,- la joven pelinegra endureció sus facciones.

- A mi no me vienes a hablar de esa forma Draco, si te molesta que no sigan tu juego, ese no es mi problema,- la joven saco un pergamino, indicando con la mano el pedido de su amigo.

- Un vestido el mejor que tengas, ya sabes las medidas,- la joven asintió.

- Para tu amiga especial,- ironizo la pelinegra,- crei que ya habías terminado con ella.

- No ella entiende las reglas,- la novia de Potter entrego el pedido a una joven.

- Le mando el vestido a su departamento, ¿alguna preferencia en el modelo?,- pregunto y al ver que su amigo veía el vestidos donde Hermione se había sonrio con malicia,- creo que ese rojo te gusto,- afirmo la dueña del lugar, antes de que el rubio dijera algo la joven de cabellos enmarañados salió, con una túnica sencilla, el rubio se fue a sentar a un comodo lugar mientras veía a la leona acercarse a la caja con Pansy.

- Despues vengo por el verde, me gusto solo que estas son compras de emergencia,- la joven castaña rio, mientras la amiga del rubio hacia lo mismo, para sorpresa del heredero Malfoy la sonrisa de la pelinegra era sincera.

- Por eso te dije que vinieras hace unos dias, para que te tomaras tu tiempo,- la joven amiga de Potter asintió.

- Tenia mucho trabajo, las demás túnicas las recojo o puedes mandarlas.

- Las mando,- se quedo pensando,- a la casa de Sirius,- afirmo.

- Si profavor, ahora si dime cuento sera por todo,- la joven heroína de guerra saco un bolso con monedas.

- No Hermione dije que yo te lo regalaba,- la pelinegra sentencio.

- Y yo que no las aceptaría asi que ahora dime cuento sera,.

- Nada,- la castaña negó.

- En verdad no puedes darme algo tan caro, es tu trabajo,- la pelinegra negó.

- Ya me encargaste las otras túnicas la roja tomala como un regalo de bienvenida las demás págalas cuando lleguen,- la mujer de mirada café asintió.

- Si no puedes pagarlas Grager yo lo hago,- la joven trato de no responder, se mantuvo fuerte asi que solo sonrio a la novia de su amigo.

- Gracias Pansy,- le dio un beso y salió por la puerta ante la mirada del rubio, el estaba molesto de que no le haya respondido a su ataque, mientras la castaña se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hacerlo, si no lo insultaba es porque no caería en su juego.

- Ya Draco que ganas con insultarla, ella no responderá es demasiado madura para tus ataques infantiles,- lo reprendió la pelinegra.

- Ahora la defiendes,- le respondió de mala gana el rubio.

- No es defender solo que eres injusto Draco, ella no te ha hecho nada y tu solo te molestas porque no responde a tus ataques,- el rubio se levanto del sofá.

- Manda lo que te dije,- le dijo a su amiga para después salir hecho una furia de la tienda de su amiga pensando en que nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una joven estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión Black esa noche era el inicio del torneo de los tres magos, esa noche regresaría a Hogwarts, lo cual de cierta manera no le molestaba, ya que si en Londres existía un lugar en el cual ella se sintiera segura además de la casa del merodeador, era ese increíble castillo, al llegar al salón junto a la chimenea estaba Sirius quien le sonreía, ella regreso el gesto, el merodeador le saludo con un elegante beso en la mano mientras ella, entraba a la chimenea pues por ese medio llegaría directamente a la dirección de Hogwarts, antes de marcharse el hombre de mirada gris le menciono lo guapa que estaba esa noche, ella se sonrojo para después desaparecer debajo de las llamas verdes.

La castaña no negaba que estaba nerviosa, así que antes de Salir de cuarto se encargo de poner su máscara de frialdad ya bien medida en ella, ya que eso era lo único que la ayudaba a lidiar con los nervios causados por reuniones de esa naturaleza, cuando abrió los ojos observo el lugar prácticamente vacío, la joven al llegar se limpio con un hechizo restos de ceniza, el lugar era como lo recordaba, la joven espero que el director llegara a recibirla, antes de que eso pasara la castaña vio a dos pequeñas niñas corriendo a la lado de la joven, una de las pequeñas levanto la vista mientras la heroína de guerra sonreía, las menores deberían tener alrededor de 7 años, se veía preciosa, cabello largo negro ondulado, blanca de piel con unos hermosos ojos negros, estos tenían una particularidad ya conocida. Mientras la otra pequeña tenía el caballo rubio, y tenia la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Hola pequeñas,- saludo la castaña, mientras la pelinegra la veía seriamente y la rubia no la miraba a los ojos.

- Buenas noches señorita,- hablo la pelinegra.

- Buenas noches mi nombre es,- pero la voz cantarina de la niña que antes hablo interrumpió.

- Usted es Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra,- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?,- pregunto la joven de mirada chocolate.

- Esta en los libros,- respondió la pequeña, la castaña enrojeció no recordaba que su bibliografía y la de sus amigos, estaba en los libros que ahora enseñaban en Hogwarts.

- ¿Y ustedes como se llamas?,- cuestiono la joven embajadora.

- Yo soy Eileen Snape,- la castaña abrió los ojos, no podía creer que el profesor más temible tuviera una hija,- y ella es mi amiga,- señalo a la rubia,- Sophia Longbottom,- si la quijada de la castaña aun no caía al suelo de la impresión en estos momentos se fue muy lejos, eso era aun más sorprendente su amigo el tímido de Neville tenía una hija, estando por demás decir que era muy hermosa, ambas eran preciosas, ese era un secreto de la joven ella amaba la idea de ser mama, los niños eran su adoración, la pequeña rubia levanto la vista la castaña le sonrió para darle confianza, a estas alturas de la conversación la heroína de guerra, estaba de cuclillas frente a ellas.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerla, Señorita Granger,- la pequeña rubia saludo.

- Díganme Hermione,- las niñas la vieron incrédulas.

- Pero mi Padre dice que a los adultos debemos hablarles con respeto y de usted,- la pelinegra defendió sus modales.

- A mi me puedes hablar por mi nombre,- la castaña les respondió. Las niñas asintieron demostrando su entusiasmo por poder hablarle con confianza a un adulto.

- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- una voz profunda resonó en la habitacion, veo que ya conoció a mi hija,- la castaña sintió.

- Buenas noches profesor Snape,- la castaña saludo con respeto, mientras la pequeña pelinegra iba con su Padre, la rubia se quedo de pie.

- Les he dicho que no entren a mi despacho,- las reprendió el pocionista, ambas asintieron, pero antes de que se marcharan, la rubia corrió hacia la entrada de la habitacion, la castaña giro su cuerpo para ver algo que la dejo impresionada, era Neville que sin duda no se veía como siempre, estaba mas alto y guapo, tenia una pequeña barba que lo hacia ver mas adulto, la castaña le sonrio y este devolvió el gesto. De igual forma de la puerta emergió una figura de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, ondulados que camino junto a la castaña, para posarse a lado del director de Hogwarts.

- Buenas noches Señorita Granger,- saludo la mujer,- mi nombre es Isis Snape,- la castaña asintió.

- El gusto es mio,- saludo cordial,- pero me pueden llamas Hermione no tengo ningún problema, ademas nos veremos este año en muchas ocasiones seria favorable que existiera entre nosotros familiaridad,- el pocionista bufo mientras su esposa sonreía.

- Por supuesto Hermione sera un placer tratarte con mas soltura,- la mujer tomo el brazo de su esposo, mientras que Neville bajaba a su hija le decía algo el padre de la niña a su pequeña, para que despues esta saliera corriendo junto con su amiga, ninguna se despidió de la castaña,- entiéndelas es una novedad para ambas verte, han crecido con tu historia como heroína,- la mujer del pocionista defendió que ninguna menos se despidiera de la castaña esta sonrio,

- Señorita Granger,- el pocionista hablo,- entiendo su papel en esta escuela, es por el evento,- ella asintió,- igual comprendo que sus visitas se limitan a esta noche, las pruebas el baile y la premiación,- enumero las veces que pisaría el castillo, ella sonrio.

- Por supuesto solo en esas ocasiones, ademas de juntas, cualquier emergencia, recordándole que debe preguntar cualquier medida extra antes de hacerla solo si esta sale del reglamento establecido,- aclaro la joven.

- Entiendo,- el pocionista se levanto de su silla,- ahora dedemos recibir a los invitados,- el hombre tomo dejo que su esposa lo tomara del brazo, mientras la castaña era recibida por el profesor de herbologia, este la saludo con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Me da gusto verte Hermione,- saludo su amigo.

- Igual me da gusto verte, ademas tu hija es hermosa,- comento la joven.

- Gracias,- respondió sonrojado,- gracias a Merlin saco los genes de su Madre.

- Pero que duces si tu eres muy guapo,- dijo en forma de halago, dejando ver la sonrisa timida de su amigo, ella sonrio sabiendo que habia cosas que sin duda no cambiaban, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz de encontrarse en Londres, ya que cosas no cambiaban a pesar del cambio en la forma de comportarse de la castaña, le daba gusto saber que habia cosas que seguían como antes, dejando una granta sensación a Hermione sintiéndose en casa de nuevo, despues de mucho tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Misterio

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para crear esta historia**

Capitulo 6: Misterio.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea en la mansión Black aparecieron, dejando entrar a una mujer con una hermosa túnica roja, la joven entro a la estancia, mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, regresar a Hogwarts, el único lugar que la hacía sentir segura fue inmensamente extraño, pero aun mas reencontrarse con Neville, el verlo le recordaba a casa a esos recuerdos felices de su época de estudiante, esos momentos en que fue feliz, estaba sumamente cambiado, estaba delgado lo cual hacia verse alto, elegante con su túnica además de guapo, no lo podía negar, sin duda no era su tipo, solo que admitía que era un hombre sumamente interesante.

Ademas su pequeña hija, que seria de la madre estaba casado, eso era obvio aunque no se hubiera enterado de nada, claro su lejanía a Londres le había perderse muchas cosas entre esas la felicidad de uno de sus amigos. camino a la mesa de bebidas, donde se sirvió un poco de vino para después sentarse en el sofá, se quito las zapatillas y lo que mantenía amarrado su cabello, a pesar de los hechizos que usaba para mantenerlo domado, había ocasiones como esa que el efecto terminaba, devolviendo a Hermione el cabello de leona que siempre la había caracterizado, se sobo sus pies, ya que dolían por los zapatos, su mente seguía pensando en lo que fue de la vida de su amigo, le intrigaba, pero lo que más le daba ternura era esa pequeña, que sin duda era adorable, tenía esa misma timidez que su Padre.

El era un caballero sin duda, pero de esos que ya no había, un hombre que no por un consuelo o un abrazo pedía algo a cambio, era desinteresado, porque ella no conseguía alguien que fuera como él, porque siempre patanes y hombre que huían, la joven bajo la cabeza recordando un pasado que sin duda odiaba.

_Un par de meses habían pasado, desde que la guerra termino, dejando a corazones rotos por la pérdida de seres queridos, muchos huecos en familias y amigos. Muchos regresaron a Hogwarts, para ayudar a la reconstrucción una de ellas fue Hermione, la miembro femenina del trió de oro, el cual había perdido a uno de sus integrantes. En el enorme estadio de quidditch recién arreglado, estaba esa joven de mirada chocolate, ella veía el lugar sintiendo como su estomago se comprimía por el dolor, veía los aros del estadio recordando como por ese puesto su amigo vivía por cubrir, ahora ella estaba triste, el siempre fue protector, por salvarla a ella el murió eso nunca se perdonaría, la joven soltó un llanto contenido se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sintiendo como se mojaban, tenía que recuperarse lamentablemente era sumamente complicado, no podía recurrir a Harry ya que él estaba igualmente triste, ir con Sirius era desechado y que él estaba con su ahijado, además el peso de querer recuperar a sus Padres era igualmente alto, la castaña estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien la observaba a la lejanía, la persona que veía a la joven se quedo estático ya que nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma, a pesar de no conocerla mucho el sabia que la fortaleza era parte de las características que cubrían sus encantos, el estaba volando ya que solo de esa forma se sentía en paz. Con maestría voló hasta la castaña, se bajo de la escoba y se sentó a su lado, sabía que no existía confianza entre ellos, así que solo espero hasta que ella reaccionara, pasaron minutos, donde el cuerpo de ella bajaba y subía a causa del llanto, la joven no se percato rápido de la cercanía de una persona, asi que cuando lo hizo levanto el rostro, ella se sonrojo al percatarse quien era, el la veía extrañado, ella con vergüenza, pues no le era cómodo que la encontrara de esa forma la mirada penetrante del joven frente a ella._

- _No llores, una joven hermosa como tu no debería hacerlo,- el joven le dijo a la castaña._

- _En ocasiones la pena es muy grande,- respondió ante el comentario._

- _Tu eres fuerte sabrás salir adelante mas de una persona te quiere y desea tu bienestar, además no creo que a el le gustaría verte de esa forma,- la joven asintió, y que eran ciertas sus palabras._

- _Es un mas difícil para mi soportar la pena de su muerte cundo yo fui la causante de esta,- la bruja prácticamente grito._

- _Eso es mentira, el lucho sabiendo de antemano la posibilidad de morir, asi que no debes estar desperdiciando la vida que te dio,- la joven bajo la mirada, consciente de las veracidad de aquellas palabras._

- _Su familia no puedo mirarlos a los ojos,- sintió su alma libre al admtirlo en voz alta._

- _Yo creo que ellos estarán mejor cuando tu hables con ellos, perdieron un hijo, no hagas que pierdan a su segunda hija,- la castaña vio como el joven se levanto subió a su escoba para despues alejarse, ella sabia que debía enfrentar sus temores y eso hizo, las palabras de alguien que no conocía del todo la ayudaron provocando un sabor dulce en la boca._

La joven salió de sus pensamientos, ella después de esa charla confió en el, ahora se arrepentía como había jugado su papel, maldito aun lo odiaba, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, ella la dejo correr hacia mucho que no lloraba por ese imbécil, pero el volver a Londres ver a personas que quería, la hicieron recordar. La castaña escucho un ruido dentro de la oscuridad no supo que era, solo cuando la voz de esa persona sono en el lugar sonrio mientras lagrimas secas se marcaban en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo te fue esta noche?,- cuestiono el merodeador.

- Bien, regresar a Hogwarts ha sido lo mas sencillo que he hecho hasta ahora,- la mujer de mirada chocolate respondió.

- ¿Entonces porque el llanto?.- el hombre de mirada gris, extendió su mano limpiando una lagrima traicionera.

- Recuerdos,- fue su respuesta. El merodeador la observo severamente.

- Crei que ya no te importaba,- el creía que ese recuerdo estaba superado.

- Lamentablemente no, el regresar a Londres no ha logrado ayudarme,- respondió observando su copa de vino vacía.

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo,- la castaña suspiro, esa conversación no le hacia bien,- eres increíble Hermione no tienes porque sufrir por,- la castaña se levanto.

- Mejor calla, no necesito esto,- la bruja intento caminar, pero Sirius la detuvo.

- Por favor déjate ayudar,- la bruja arrojo su copa hacia una pared.

- Sabes no necesito esto, soy fuerte he superado mucho, debo decir que gracias a ti por eso te quiero y respeto pero no esperes que me ponga a decirte como me siento, eso lo sabes mis sentimientos no han cambiado,- la joven suspiro.

- Ese rencor no te llevara a nada bueno.

- Tal vez no,- afirmo,- pero si me ayuda a vivir, en medio de la porquería que se volvió mi vida,- la joven estaba molesta.

- Sabes que la vida que has elegido no te dejara nada bueno,- le aconsejo.

- Mira Sirius tus consejos me importan, lamentablemente antes de opinar de mi vida sentimental ocúpate de la tuya, si he decidido no tener ninguna relación no es asunto tuyo, además eres igual que yo, por ese motivo nos entendemos tan bien,- el merodeador se sorprendió ante la dureza de las palabras de la joven,- ahora no deseo faltarte al respeto, solo te pido no te metas en mi vida, en mi corazón hay rencor y odio, no quiero amar, solo diversión, asi que déjame en paz,- antes de que la joven se fuera el merodeador hablo.

- Has cambiado mucho,- ella asintió,- ya no eres,- la castaña lo interrumpió.

- La misma niña tonta que usaban, no claro que ya no soy de esa forma, si algo le debo agradecer a el, fue eso enseñarme a hacerme valer, ademas de saber que antes de que me usen debo usar,- la castaña camino escaleras arriba, cerro la puerta de su habitación provocando un ruido bastante fuerte, se deslizo en la puerta sentándose en el piso, en ocasiones como esa odiaba recordar su pasado, esos motivos que se decía todas las mañanas para poder interpretar su papel de mujer fría, ella sabia que dentro de su corazón, la niña come libros, la sabelotodo, aquella que se sacrificaba por todos, seguía viviendo eso no le gustaba , pues ella misma se habia encargado de enterrarla, ya que no deseaba que nadie la viera vulnerable, por eso cuando logro ser como ahora, se sintió de maravilla aparentar no tener sentimientos, de esa forma nadie se atrevía a jugar con ella, por ese motivo necesitaba tanto la figura de mujer que ahora tenía.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó pensando lo que había ocurrido en la noche, a ella sin duda le dolía la forma en que le había hablado a Sirius, lamentablemente fue necesario, si algo le enojaba más que nada a la castaña eso era que se metieran en su vida, ella era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Después de bañarse y vestirse con un túnica color negra entallada, con un leve escote a los largo de sus pechos, dejando suelto debajo de la cintura, hasta arriba de la rodilla, tomo su varita su bolso y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras pensando en que esperaba ver mas tranquilo al merodeador, cuando entro a la cocina este bebía te con el profeta frente a el, la castaña se sento a su lado, donde una tas con contenido caliente la esperaba, la joven bebió, hasta el final, en todo momento ambos estuvieron en silencio, cuando ella se puso de pie, le tomo la mano, ya que no podia irse de esa forma, el era un guía para ella, asi que debía al menos hablar.

- Se que no comprendes mi decisión de vida,- el hombre la miro,- solo te pido no te metas, no quiero ofenderte, te respeto lo suficiente como para ser grosera, he pasado por mucho, dejando una barrera para no salir lastimada, solo tu sabes el motivo, y espero siempre sea de esa forma,- le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir por la chimenea rumbo al ministerio.

- Siempre te apoyare,- susurro en la soledad el merodeador. El hombre además de haber estado con ella en los peores momentos, sentía cariño por ella, si le coqueteaba pero ese era su juego, le gustaba por supuesto, pero no jugaría con ella ya que el dolor que le fue provocado era intenso, ahora ella misma tendría que sobrepasar sus propias barreras, no le gustaba la forma, pues no deseaba que un dia saliera mas lastimada, lo único que el podia hacer era apoyarla, se levanto de la mesa para ir a sus propias obligaciones.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La joven castaña, caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, ya era de tarde así que iba su salida para comer, la bruja todavía pensaba en el pleito con Sirius y sin duda ella sabía que cuando pasaba aquello, debía alejarse de el un poco, ya que no deseaba la incomodidad de alguno, además ella era la invitada, por lo tanto la invitación de su amiga Luna para salir a tomar una copa en la noche seria lo mejor. En esos momentos iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la llamaban, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca se sobresalto, pero al ver aquello ojos esmeraldas su amigo le dedico una sonrisa.

- Si que estas distraída,- comento el azabache, la castaña solo sonrió.

- Trabajo,- fue su respuesta,- el joven extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, la bruja debía admitir que su amigo había cambiado bastante, realmente era atractivo.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer?,- cuestiono, la castaña iba a negarse pero el insistió,- hace tiempo que no estamos solos,- la castaña suspiro.

- Esta bien,- el joven de mirada esmeralda camino junto con su amiga, entraron a la chimenea para llegar al callejón y de esa forma caminaron a un restaurante, donde fueron recibidos y llevados a una mesa. Después de pedir ambos se quedaron charlando animadamente, reían recordando historias de Hogwarts, hasta una donde ambos recordaron Ron, la castaña se puso seria mientras su amigo ponía una mano sobre la de su amiga.

- Yo igual lo extraño,- la castaña sonrió débilmente.

- Lo se solo es complicado aun recordarlo,- el suspiro besando sus dedos.

- Siempre me tendrás, no importa el tiempo que pase, te autoexilies, sabes que eres como mi hermana,- ella suspiro.

- Gracias,- ambos cambiaron de tema ya que a pesar de los años, siempre el recordar al último integrante del trió de oro era complicado,- Harry,- el joven levanto la mirada,- ¿sabias que Neville tiene una hija?,- eso era un misterio para ella.

- Si,- respondió,- solo que no se sabe mas, solo que hace 4 años, Neville regreso de un viaje con una pequeña de 3 años, solo que llego solo, sin la mama de la pequña.

El resto de la comida fue divertida ya que Hermione se percato que extrañaba mucho a su amigo, ella se fue a realizar sus deberes laborales. Más tarde esa noche, el héroe de guerra, aparecía por la chimenea en un departamento, el cual era su hogar, ahora compartido con su hermosa prometida, el estaba feliz, ya que a pesar de la rareza de esa relación, ambos era felices.

La vida de su novia fue muy difícil, herida en sus sentimientos que demostró frialdad, ahora no quedaba nada de aquella chica caprichosa, ella era trabajadora, claro que seguía siendo una niña de sociedad, solo que ahora sin esa frivolidad, de la cocina salía un aroma delicioso, la elfina de la joven cocinaba muy bien, la pelinegra no era aficionada a las artes culinarias asi que esperaba que estuviera la cena lista, el joven de lentes se sento en el sofá ya que necesitaba descansar, minutos despues una mujer de perfecto cuerpo entro sentándose en sus piernas, le dio un beso mientras el ponía sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

- Muy cansado,- afirmo la joven.

- Un poco pero ahora que llego a casa estoy mejor,- el joven estrecho entre sus brazos a su novia,- ¿ya tienes lo que te faltaba?,- ella asintió.

- Me alegra que te preocupe lo de la boda,- afirmo la joven.

- Todo lo que te haga feliz me importa,- ella sonrio,- por cierto invite a Hermione a comer,- la joven chasqueo la lengua,- ¿te molesta?,- cuestiono al ver la cara de furia de su novia.

- Claro que no amor,- rodo los ojos,- es solo que la estúpida de Daphne fue a la boutique, para cambiar un vestido, ademas de decirme que te vio con ella, solo que el modo en que lo dice, suena a que me engañas, no sabes como la odio,- el joven rio.

- No te enojes, sabes que ella solo quiere molestar,- el azabache rio pues sabia el odio que ambas se tenían.

- Si como ella no va a pasar de la amante de Draco, se enoja que yo me case,- el ojiverde rio.

- Mientras tu sepas que te amo y jamás te engañaría además que Hermione es mi amiga,- la pelinegra puso sus dedos en los labios de su prometido.

- Lo se ella es tu hermana, a pesar de que regreso cambiada jamás pondrías tus ojos en ella,- el asintió.

- Cambiada,- repitió el joven.

- ¿Pasa algo?,- cuestiono al ver la tristeza en la mirada del azabache.

- Solo es extraño el cambio de Hermione, ella parece otra,- la pelinegra asintió.

- En ocasiones las mujeres necesitamos ese cambio, ella es inteligente pero todos necesitamos eso, cambiar para vivir,- el hombre asintió,- no te preocupes te aseguro que sigue siendo la misma de siempre,- el azabache trataba de decirse lo mismo, pero el era consciente que el cambio de su amiga era muy intenso, simplemente se veía completamente diferente, como si fuera otra persona. Alejando esos pensamientos beso a su novia, el se sentía feliz a lado de ella, sonrió mientras pensaba en el futuro a su lado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Mientras tanto en un bar mágico, una hermosa joven se encontraba en la barra bebiendo un whiskey de fuego, se sentía estresada por el día, el trabajo era sumamente pesado, mas ella sabía que pronto vendría la parte que seguramente odiaría, esa era los eventos sociales, asistir a galas, cenas en ocasiones en las mansiones de las mejores familias, por Merlín como detestaba aquella bruja esos sitios. Jugó un poco con la servilleta, ya que había llegado al lugar destinado para su reunión con Luna un poco temprano, mientras era observada por caballeros lo cual no le interesaba en esos momentos, ya que esa noche no iba por compañía masculina, así que se dedico a beber de su copa. Minutos después un hombre se acerco a ella, en la barra pensando rechazarlo lo medito al ver que era guapo, no era que se acostara con todos, pero no rechazaría la invitación de nadie atractivo, ya que su tiempo con esa nueva personalidad le había mostrado las ventajas de divertirse, la joven acomodo su cabello dejando ver que era largo, además de su olor a jazmines, particularmente agradable, el hombre era alto, bronceado, de su edad, muy atractivo, el la miro para sonreírle la castaña dejaba que viera solo su perfil.

- Buenas noches señorita,- saludo a la joven.

- Buenas noches,- saludo con seriedad.

- ¿Te puedo invitar una copa?,- la joven miro a la puerta sabiendo que Luna aun no llegaría.

- Solo una,- el hombre pidió para ambos whiskey de fuego.

- Una bebida fuerte para una dama,- la castaña sonrio.

- Me gustan las bebidas amargas, el vino lo dejo para mis noches en casa,- el hombre sonrió.

- Soy Alexandre,- la joven se anticipo a la falta de apellido.

- Soy Hermione,- el hombre beso su mano. Ambos se quedaron charlando, ya que la joven tenia que esperar a su amiga.

En una mesa apartada un rubio se encontraba con una mujer besándolo, el tenia una mano en la espalda de la joven, mientras que ella, intentaba desvestirlo, al hombre de mirada platino miro a su alrededor ya que odiaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto en publico, asi que la aparto, ella quiso regresar pero el la detuvo.

- Aquí no Kharla, en el departamento,- la joven a pesar de no querer alejarse, decidió estas quieta pues no deseaba molestarlo, por fin habia tenido su oportunidad pues ahora no la desaprovecharía, ella era de cabello largo y negro, morena y hermosa,- voy a la barra por unos tragos,- el joven de cabello rubio se puso de pie para marcharse, mientras que su acompañante lo miro alejarse, el camino a la barra donde se recargo, junto de el una voz sonó siendo conocida para el.

- Así que ahora estoy un año en Londres,- la castaña terminaba de contar el motivo de su corta estadía al joven que la acompañaba. El rubio miro por el rabillo del ojos, mientras veía a Granger, ella estaba coqueteando con un hombre, el jamás creyó verla de esa forma, siendo tan raton de biblioteca, el joven se perdió unos minutos, cuando de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro, hay estaba la joven de cabello negro.

- Como te tardaste decidí alcanzarte, el hombre de mirada fría asintió. Ambas parejas se quedaron cerca, la castaña no habia notado la presencia del chico sangre pura, su platica era entretenida hasta que una voz la llamo.

- Hermione,- la voz de Luna llego a los oídos de su amiga.

- Luna,- la rubia la abrazo.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado,- la castaña le dio un beso.

- Me retiro fue un gusto conocerte,- el hombre beso la mano de la castaña dejando un papel en la palma de la castaña, ella sonrio.

- Un gusto belleza,- ambas señoritas caminaron hacia un privado.

- Y ese,- pregunto la rubia una vez sentadas en la mesa.

- No habías llegado y estaba aburrida,- la rubia asintió.

- Nunca cambiaras,- la castaña se encogió de hombros,- crei que a estas alturas un Frances ya te habia conquistado ya que un Bulgaro no pudo,- la joven se refería al breve romance de la castaña con Viktor en Bulgaria.

- Sabes que el solo es mi amigo, ademas no estoy interesada en nadie,- ambas rieron, mientras la joven de mirada chocolate veía el papel que le dio su acompañante, era su dirección, la castaña antes de tirarlo, escucho la voz de la persona que crispaba sus nervios.

- Asi que ligando,- se burlo el rubio,- creía que eras una santa, pero ya me di cuenta que no es de esa forma,- la castaña rodo los ojos, cuando iba a decir un insulto, se percato que el rubio llegaba con Theo.

- Nott,- saludo antes de ver a su amiga,- dijiste que seriamos las dos,- le reclamo a Luna.

- No pues por mi me voy créeme que no me interesa tenerte cerca,- dijo el rubio, pero por alguna razón la joven le intrigaba.

- No te enojes,- dijo la rubia,- pero si te decía que vendría no hubieras asistido,- la castaña asintió,- es solo que los necesitamos a los dos para un asunto,- la castaña, asintió mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado y frente a ella el novio de su amiga,- nos casaremos,- solo la Revenclaw, la castaña abrió los ojos,- en 1 mes.

- Haber Luna, dime las cosas con calma,- la castaña hablo.

- Que quieres que te expliquen Granger,- dijo el rubio,- se casaran no hay mayor ciencia,- cuando la castaña iba a hablar el joven Nott interrumpió.

- Se que es pronto, pero nos amamos, queremos casarnos y deseamos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestra boda,- la castaña asintió.

- Claro que si lo hare solo que me sorprendió,- la rubia le tomo las manos.

- Sabes que te quiero y me da gusto que aceptes mi unión con Theo,- la rubia estaba feliz, dentro del corazón de Hermione añoraba esa felicidad.

- Si eso era todo,- interrumpió el momento Draco,- me retiro,- felicidades amigo, Lovegood, Granger,- antes de irse su amigo lo detuvo.

- Porque no acompañas a Hermione a su casa, es de noche y es peligroso,- el rubio lo miro con una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro.

- Puede aparecerse,- la castaña se pudo de pie.

- No necesito de tu compañía,- hablo la castaña,- ahora si me disculpan hay una persona esperándome,- la castaña se despidió de su amiga, de Nott y al pasar junto al rubio ni siquiera volteo a verlo, la joven heroína de guerra vio al moreno sexy, llego a su lado para tomarlo de la mano y salir del lugar, ambos Slytherin se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Hermione, ella no era de ese tipo de chicas, mientras que Luna sabia como era la nueva actitud de su amiga. El rubio solo se quedo intrigado ya que el cambio no solo era superficial en la bruja, también su comportamiento, ese era un misterio que a el le interesaba descubrir


	7. Capitulo 7: Inesperado

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, favoritos, son increíbles me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado, espero disfruten este capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares, le pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia.**

Capitulo 7: Inesperado.

La castaña llegaba por la chimenea a la mansión de los Black venia de haber pasado una pequeña velada con el moreno sexy del bar, muchos creían que el cambio de personalidad de la joven era interesante y otros como a sus amigos era extraño, pues de la niña tímida ya no quedaba nada, ahora era una joven extrovertida que no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de conocer a una persona en un bar, y si le interesaba porque no pasar un buen rato, no era que fuera una fácil, ya que no se acostaba con todo aquel que la invitaba a una cita, solo aquellos que realmente le hacían pasar un momento agradable, y debía admitir que después de tratar a Viktor no juzgaba por su simple apariencia a un joven musculoso.

Llego a la estancia de la mansión, la joven iba pensando en la propuesta de Luna realmente era sorprendente que se fuera a casar, ella menciono que pronto les diría a todos los amigos, la joven reia esa rubia era una soñadora, y aunque ella no creyera en el amor mucho menos en el matrimonio, estaba feliz que su amiga encontrara a quien le llenara su vida de ilusiones, siguió sus pasos hasta que paso por la puerta de la cocina escuchando como una voz la llamaba.

- Hermione,- la joven giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, en la mesa de la cocina estaba, Sirius, el matrimonio Lupin, junto con Ted, Harry con su prometido al igual que su amiga Luna con el Slytherin, la castaña sonrió.

- Buenos días,- los presentes sonrieron,- ahora bajo solo me cambio,- sin esperar respuesta la joven de mirada chocolate subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la joven fue al cuarto de baño y se ducho rápidamente, al salir se puso un vestido pequeño, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, fue directamente al espejo a arreglar su cabello ya que sabia estaba hecho un desastre, cuando se vio en es espejo por un momento vio a la niña de hacia años, pensó en el camino que su vida había tomado, ella a pesar del cambio, de que no se dejaba manipular o utilizar por nadie, que era una joven independiente en muchos aspectos, se sentía extraña, por su conducta, solo que como hacia tiempo pensó, esa nueva personalidad le ayudaba a evitar recuerdos oscuros, que para su sorpresa había regresado desde su llegada a Londres, sacudió la cabeza y arreglo su cabello, para después salir de la habitación, bajo las escaleras escuchando a lo lejos las palabras del retrato de la Madre de Sirius, la joven ignoro al cuadro como era su costumbre, llego a la sala donde se escuchaban las voces de los presentes, cuando ingreso al lugar, saludo a todos para caminar a lado del merodeador, este le dio un beso en la frente y le extendió una tasa de te, ella la tomo para beberla con pequeños sorbos.

- Asi que Hermione,- hablo la rubia,- ¿Por qué tenias la misma ropa de ayer?,- la castaña casi escupe el te que estaba entrado por su boca en ese instante, fulmino con la mirada a su amiga, mientras Tonks y Pansy reian, dejando a los hombres una mueca extraña.

- Y tu a que viniste tan temprano, a decirle a todos que te casaras en un mes,- la castaña soltó de golpe, ese era un juego habitual con su amiga rubia, las miradas de los presentes, se posaron en la rubia.

- Ya se te quedaste con el sexy moreno,- la castaña rio de lado, mientras que los demás solo veian a la castaña esperando el ataque.

- Como llamas sexy a un hombre en presencia de tu prometido,- antes de que Luna respondiera el merodeador azabache intervino.

- Ya señoritas, basta de su juego,- el hombre poso su mirada en la rubia,- asi que eso era lo importante que tenias que decir,- la rubia asintió, muchos ya sabían de su relación con Nott, pero nadie de su compromiso hasta ahora.

- Si, también quería hacerte una petición Sirius,- el hombre asintió,- quería que tu me entregaras en el altar,- de igual forma para nadie era un secreto que el tiempo que Hermione estuvo en Bulgaria con Luna, el merodeador la visitaba creando una amistad con la Revenclaw.

- Por supuesto que lo hare,- la mujer de mirada azul sonrio.

- La boda sera en la mansión Nott, habrá pocas personas, pero les adelanto que familias sangre pura estarán, como los Zabinni, Malfoy, bueno no se tus Padres Pansy, pero no habrá muchos invitados,- todos asintieron.

- Espero no les moleste,- hablo Theo,- solo que al menos Blaise, junto con Draco y claro que tu igual Pansy son mis amigos del colegio, no podría invitarlos y dejar de lado a sus familias,- el joven intentaba explicar, todos sonrieron ya que de los Slytherin el era el mas tranquilo.

- No te preocupes Theo,- interrumpió Hermione,- es tu boda debe invitar a quien desees.

- Gracias Hermione,- hablo el castaño, la joven sonrió, por su relación con Luna, ambos habían comenzando una amistad, además del trabajo fuera de este había coincidido por la rubia, ahora fuera de la oficina se tuteaban.

- Pero aun no explicar donde estuviste,- la metamorfomaga, esposa del hombre lobo dijo lo ultimo mientras sonreía.

- En verdad quieres que lo diga,- la joven embajadora hablo mientras veía a Ted, el lobo negó, mientras todos reian, solo en esos momentos la castaña, se alegraba de regresar a Londres, ya que se sentía tan bien estar con las personas que quería, por una vez en años se sentía rodeada de su familia.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0O

Un rubio estaba recostado en su cama, observaba el techo, pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos dias, era una realidad que despues de ver en aquel bar a la castaña amiga de Potter, su mente se mantenía ocupada para resolver el motivo del porque actuaba de aquella forma, parecía que no era ella, claramente los años cambiaban a las personas, ya que eso le habia ocurrido, solo que todo lo que hacia, la actitud, el desafio era algo interesante de ver, a pesar de sus ideas, o mejo dicho las de sus Padres, decían que a pesar de los cambios de la bruja, seguía siendo inferior a el, dando a demostrar por ese motivo que el tenia que ignorar a la joven o la incertidumbre que le provocaba, si bien su sangre nunca cambiaria por más que fuera sofisticada.

Solo que hacia años que esas ideas abandonaron su mente, si bien se crio con ellas, comprendió con el paso de los años, que lo que en realidad te da el poder no es la sangre, es el dinero, las conexiones y de eso el tenia mucho, el joven bajo de su enorme cama estaba en la mansión de sus Padres ya que ese dia habia una reunión que organizo su Madre, siendo invitado el ministro en persona, el rubio reviso su traje, se veía impecable como habitualmente era su aspecto, en ocasiones no comprendía su interés por alguien que el siempre habia considerado inferior, solo que no podia evitar recordar a la bruja, era físicamente agradable a la vista ademas tenia algo que difícilmente se encontraba en mujeres, cerebro, un ruido en la puerta hizo salir de sus pensamientos, cuando indico que podían entrar un elfo abrió la puerta.

- Joven amo, sus amigos lo esperan en la estancia,- informo el sirviente para despues salir de la habitacion, el joven mago, reviso su capa de inmediato bajo las enormes escaleras, cuando ingreso al lugar donde se alzaban algunas voces, el joven diviso a las personas que sin lugar a dudas siempre lo habian apoyado.

- Draco,- se acerco una joven hermosa de cabellos negros, vestia una túnica verde dejando ver sus encantadoras curvas.

- Pansy,- ambos se dieron un beso en la mejillas, detrás de ella, estaba un joven castaño,- Theo,- ambos se saludaron con un abrazo afectuoso. Cuando se separaron los tres estaban sentados comodamente,- ¿no pense que vinieras?,- el rubio pregunto a su amiga, ella sonrio con malicia.

- Y perderme una entretenida tarde en una comida con tu Madre,- el rubio levanto una ceja,- vendrá Anabelle,- agrego la joven. Ambos sonrieron ya que si habia una bruja que era entretenida sus visitas era de la Madre de Blaise, ya que ella disfrutaba poniendo incómodos a todos los presentes.

- Ahora comprendo,- el rubio hablo bajo,- ¿Potter no vino?,- la pelinegra levanto una ceja.

- Claro que no, jamás se ha sentido cómodo en este tipo de reuniones,- afirmo la bruja, ya que a pesar de los años, el niño que vivió en pocas ocasiones se le veía en eventos de la alta sociedad mágica,- lo único que lamento de esta encantadora reunión, es que vendrá Blaise,- los jóvenes hicieron una mueca, a la pelinegra le caía pésimo el joven ya que habían tenido cierta historia donde el se porto como un patán,- en fin ahora estoy comprometida,- Theo solo sonrió mientras Draco veía como su Madre entraba.

- Queridos,- dijo antes de acercarse a los jóvenes, a ambos los saludos con besos en las mejillas.

- Cissy te vez hermosa,- halago la joven.

- Y tu luces encantadora,- ambas mujeres sonrieron.

- Señora Malfoy,- el castaño saludo con mas formalidad a la Madre de su amigo.

- Me da gusto que aceptaran la invitación,- el castaño saco un pergamino de su túnica.

- El otro motivo de mi visita es invitarla junto con su familia a mi boda, se celebrara dentro de 1 mes, espero pueda asistir,- la mujer tomo el pergamino.

- Mis felicitaciones Theo también para tu prometida,- el hombre asintió.

- Gracias, ella pide disculpas por no asistir a su tarde de te, solo que está ocupada en su empleo y en los preparativos,- la mujer asintió, dejando ver en el rostro de su hijo una sonrisa, sabía que la rubia no visitaría la Mansión de su familia por el pasado, ya que el tiempo que estuvo hay durante la guerra no fue agradable.

- Si me disculpan debo supervisar que todo esté listo,- la mujer salio de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes charlando. Paso un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los invitados, dejando paspado a mas de uno al ver a una invitada inesperada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

La castaña iba en un hermoso carruaje con dos personas que habia marcado una etapa importante en su vida, uno era el Ministro Kingsley, quien la ayudo a sobresalir en el area profesional, el la llevo a Bulgaria en primer lugar para despues dejarla a cargo, era en todo sentido un gran hombre, junto a el, estaba su bella esposa, una dama de alta sociedad, distinguida y hermosa, la joven le tenia mucho cariño, la mujer del ministro siempre había apoyado a Hermione, cuando la ayudo a volverse una mujer de alta sociedad, la ayudo a vestirse adecuadamente, al igual que darle los mejores consejos, de cómo comportarse en una mesa de comidas de gala, tardes de te y cada uno de los protocolos, ellos al no tener hijos de alguna manera habían adoptado a Hermione, la mujer le tomo la mano, ambas odiaban esos eventos ya que en ese momento se dirigían a una comida y posterior tarde de te con una familia de sangre pura aun no comprendía como se habia dejado arrastrar a ese evento observo a la mujer frente a ella, mientras esta le sonreía.

_La joven tenia una junta con el ministro, al termino de esta ambos se permanecieron charlando, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer del moreno, llego ante la castaña quien se habia puesto de pie, dándole un fuerte abrazo, ambas sonrieron mientras se sentaban una frente a la otra._

- _Hermione,- saludo la mujer mayor._

- _Lucia como estas,- ambas estaban emocionadas._

- _Luces hermosa, ademas dice mi esposo que tu trabajo en el ministerio es admirable, eres toda una adquisición,- la castaña sonrio._

- _No es por quitarte la ilusión de que puedes engañarme.- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios,- pero ya se de la comida del sábado,- la mujer sonrio,- no se donde es pero antes que preguntes la respuesta es no,- la castaña iba a levantarse, cuando la mujer frente a ella la detuvo._

- _Por favor Hermione odio esas tardes de te,- la joven asintió._

- _Yo también por eso las evito a toda costa,- ambas en eso era parecidas, detestaban asistir a eventos donde solo participaban damas de sociedad._

- _Solo esta vez acompáñame,- la joven suspiro sabia de antemano que no podía negarse pero le gustaba hacerle pensar que se negaría._

- _Sabes que no me negare,- la mujer sonrio._

- _Gracias hija, sabes que me ayudas muchísimo,- ambas sonrieron. Sabiendo que en dicho evento seria terrible pero tenían que asistir._

En ese momento la joven sintió que la carrosa se detuvo, la puerta del trasporte se abrió el Ministro descendió mientras su esposa hizo lo mismo ayudada por su esposo, la castaña se arreglo el cabello antes de bajar, pero cuando lo hizo su quijada cayo al suelo, no podia creer que estuviera en esa mansión, vio a la Mujer del Ministro quien sonreía, mientras en la enorme puerta logro ver a los anfitriones, la joven avanzo del brazo del dirigente del mundo mágico, delante de ellos, otros invitados caminaban, entre murmullos, llegaron a las enorme puerta.

- Me alegra recibirte en la Mansion,- saludo un hombre rubio de imponente mirada, al Ministro.

- Lucius debo agradecer la invitación,- el moreno estrecho la mano con el Patriarca de dicha familia,- Señora,- hizo una reverencia a Narcissa,- a sus pies,- beso su mano con delicadeza,- mi mujer, Lucia Shacklebolt,- la mano de la mujer fue besada por el rubio, mientras la esposa de este daba besos a la mujer del Ministro, las miradas se posaron en la castaña, la joven sonrio con arrogancia viendo el gesto de molestia del matrimonio, solo que al ir con el Ministro no podían hacerle ninguna grosería.

- Señorita Granger,- el hombre de larga cabellera, apenas si toco la mano de la bruja mientras la saludaba, despues el saludo de su esposa fue igualmente frio.

- Un placer volver a verlos,- saludo la joven.

- Ella es nuestra embajadora de Londres en el extranjero,- explico el ministro.

- Pasen,- la rubia Matriarca de la familia hizo que ingresaran a la Mansión, los llevaron a una estancia donde se escuchaban algunas voces, cuando entraron la bruja de mirada chocolate vio a Pansy y Theo, además para su sorpresa a Draco Malfoy, los jóvenes observaron a la bruja con incertidumbre ya que ninguno sabía que iría esa tarde a la Mansión, pero al verla con el Ministro comprendieron todo, la castaña se acerco a la pelinegra para saludarla.

- Pansy,- ambas se dieron un par de besos en la mejilla.

- No puedo creer que hayas venido,- la prometida de Harry Potter comento.

- La esposa del Ministro me extendió la invitación no podía negarme,- comento la joven, en esos momentos, los invitados había llegado en su totalidad, separándose los adultos por un lado mientras que los jóvenes estaban en otro lugar charlando, dejando a Hermione junto con Pansy separadas, minutos después Theo se acerco a la castaña.

- Hermione es un gusto verte,- le dio un gentil beso en el dorso de la mano,- me alegra verte, literalmente en este nido de víboras es agradable contar con la presencia de alguien que no es superficial,- el joven rio cuando su amiga le dio un golpe amistoso.

- Hey eso donde me deja a mi,- comento fingiendo indignación la pelinegra.

- No digo que todo el tiempo seas superficial, solo que te diviertes a lo lindo comportándote como te criaron,- la joven de cabellera negra rio.

- Lo se solo que es divertido,- la castaña observo el ambiente lúgubre e hizo una mueca como diciendo encerio, la prometida de su amigo se acerco su oído.

- Ya veraz como ella,- señalo a una hermosa mujer de color hermosa,- pone mucho sabor a la reunión mas tarde,- pasaron algunos minutos entre charlas, cuando de un joven se acerco a Hermione.

- Buenas tardes,- saludo mostrando una hermosa dentadura blanca,- creo que no me recuerdas, soy Blaise Zabini,- la castaña lo recordaba como un amigo de Malfoy.

- Hermione Granger,- saludo mientras el hombre besaba con delicadeza su mano.

- Pansy, Nott,- saludo a los que estaban junto a la castaña,- ¿les importaría si charlo un momento con Hermione?,- la castaña lo miro interrogante,- es un asunto del ministerio,- aclaro la embajadora miro a sus amigos.

- Lo lamento Zabini, pero si es asunto del ministerio te recomiendo que hagas una cita y acudas a mi oficina,- a la joven desde el inicio le había parecido pedante el moreno, con aires que definitivamente no iban con ella.

- Como digas,- el moreno no muy feliz por su intento de acercarse a ella, se alejo del grupo.

- Me alegro que haya largado no lo tolero,- la pelinegra comento al ver que el moreno se alejaba.

- De verdad, pues a mi solo me parece otro hijo de papi,- la castaña respondió. Solo que al decir tal comentario no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

- Pues si no te has dado cuenta Granger estas rodeada de hijos de papi,- cuando la castaña escucho la voz afilada del rubio, giro su cuerpo, el heredero Malfoy no pudo evitar notar el vestido favorecedor que envolvía las curvas de la bruja.

- Creo que en realidad que cada quien acepta lo que es, si crees que el comentario iba dirigido para ti pues tómalo como tal,- el rubio sintió como una mueca se formaba en su boca, esa brujita era de temer.

- No vamos a discutir en presencia de mis Padres,- comento el rubio.

- Como quieras,- la castaña volteo su cuerpo para darle la espalda mientras charlaba con la novia de su amigo, el castaño reprimió una sonrisa a ver el como Hermione ignoro al rubio. Minutos despues un elfo entro a la estancia, para indicar que la comida estaba servida, el Ministro hizo señales a Hermione a ir con el, ella amablemente se disculpo para ir con su jefe, al llegar a la mesa, el hombre se sento a lado del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, antes ayudando a su esposa y a la castaña, ambas estaba a lado del hombre moreno, la comida dio inicio dando paso a breves charlas, que eran básicamente de política, donde solo los hombres participaban, hasta que el rubio mayor hablo.

- Draco me habia comentado de esas futuras leyes solo que opina que necesitan cierta revisión ya que hay familia con negocios en el extranjero y eso podría afectar nuestras inversiones,- hablaban de un conjunto de leyes que permitia la inversión extranjera de todo tipo de personas, las cuales no tendrían que formar parte de familias Sangre pura, con tener el capital y con la investigación pertinente serian aceptados en empresas conformadas de familias tradicionales, con su aprobación de esta.

- Por supuesto que se necesita revisión, eso hara el equipo adecuado,- el rubio mayor miro a su hijo,- con asesoría de una de nuestras expertas, verdad Hermione,- la castaña levanto su vista del plato que estaba frente a ella, el Ministro le había pedido una investigación de esas leyes en el extranjero ya que eran bien vigiladas por ella.

- Disculpa,- intervino Lucius.

- Si ella es embajadora en el extranjero, ha estado en Bulgaria y Francia, estudio leyes mágicas, ademas de economía, es un elemento muy importante para el Ministerio, ella ha vigilado esas leyes desde que se comenzaron a aplicar en otros países,- volteo a ver a la castaña, esta se puso derecha, miro a los ojos al hombre que le causo terror en la guerra para comenzar a hablar.

- Es verdad, las leyes del Patrimonio extranjero, son aceptable en Bulgaria, Francia e Italia, han hecho crecer su economía de manera favorable, básicamente lo que estas leyes permiten es la inversión sin una unión de nivel mas personas que el económico, como sabemos normalmente dos empresas se unen por un matrimonio, ahora podrán hacer crecer su fortuna sin llegar a esos requisitos, es importante tomar en cuenta que al haber mas inversionistas cada empresa podrá crecer, es algo que brinda a los países la posibilidad de abrir su economía a personas que no tomaban en cuenta antes, ahora claro que se necesita una revisión, que el departamento de leyes mágicas hara, yo solo brindare la información recolectada, cuando se tengan informes se dara a conocer, finalizo su discurso, dejando a los presentes impresionados, pero a un Lucius Malfoy molesto. La mesa se lleno de silencio despues de la explicación de la heroína de guerra, hasta que una voz hablo.

- Yo te recuerdo,- la joven observo a la hermosa morena que estaba sentada junto a Blaise,- tu estuviste comprometida con Viktor Krum,- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

- Si eso fue durante mi estancia en Bulgaria, y hace dos años se termino el compromiso,- la castaña recordaba con cariño al jugador de quidditch, siempre un caballero con ella, a pesar de haber roto su compromiso, seguían siendo amigos.

- Sabia que te recordaba,.- los presentes guardaron silencio, los hombres se pronto se pusieron de pie.

- Si nos disculpan damas, iremos a la biblioteca a hablar de negocios,- los hombre comenzaron a caminar a la biblioteca, mientras las damas iba a un salón para tomar el te, la castaña se sento a lado de Pansy junto de su amiga estaba la Madre de Blaise y junto de Hermione la esposa del ministro, las damas comenzaron a beber Te, mientras charlaban, de pronto el primer ataque comenzó.

- Crei que habías ido con los hombres, ya que interesan tanto los asuntos políticos,- hablo Astoria Greengrass, a su lado estaba su Madre. Antes de que Pansy la ayudara Hermione respondió.

- En realidad querida,- lo dijo mordazmente los ultimo,- es mi trabajo, te explicaría que hago en el ministerio pero te aburrirías, además no es para avergonzase el que me interés en algo más que la ropa,- la mujer estaba que echaba humo.

- Pero y tu esposo no le molesta que salgas sola,- intento otro ataque.

- No estoy casada,- respondió Hermione.

- Pero tengo entendido que vives que el heredero de la fortuna Black,- la castaña sintió como la Madre de Draco la miraba intensamente.

- Veo que te interesa mucho mi vida,- rebatió la heroína de guerra,- pero no esto casada, comprometida o siquiera teniendo una relación con nadie, efectivamente vivo temporalmente con Sirius pero solo es eso,- la damas estaban escandalizadas de decir eso tan a la ligera por parte de la amiga de Potter.

- Ademas Astoria querida, de que te molestas si no veo a tu esposo por aca, ademas de que todas sabemos porque regresaste a Londres y sola,- la Madre de Blaise ataco.

- Eso no es tu asunto,- contesto la Greengrass.

- Claro que no solo comentaba lo obvio, esta jovencita es inteligente y por eso puede casarse cuando quiera,- la morena defendió a Hermione,- y lo que se dice de ella, en el extranjero son cosas positivas, la Madre de Viktor siempre se lamenta que la unión de su hijo y ella no se haya efectuado,- la ex novia de Malfoy estaba enojada, mientras que Hermione satisfecha.

- Gracias Señora Zabini.

- O por favor Anabelle querida, lo sé Señora déjalo para otra, dejame decirte que eres una persona sumamente interesante seria formidable que mi hijo se casara con alguien como tu,- la castaña sonrio. Despues de los ataques la conversación fue de superficialidades nada que a la castaña le interesara, cando fue hora de marcharse, el Ministro tomo a las dos damas una de cada lado, los hombres dieron besos en los dorsos de la mano, solo que cuando la castaña llego a Draco, y este tomo su mano una extraña sensación la envolvío al igual que al joven heredero.

- No vemos en el Ministerio,- afirmo.

- Hasta pronto,- esa fue su despedida, la joven se giro para dar la espalda a los invitados, con su andar glorioso dejo al rubio pasmado sintiendo como ella hacia que esos pensamientos inesperados llegaran a su mente, deseaba decubrir que pasaba con ella, asi que eso haría jamás creyo que llegaría el dia en que una mujer lo cautivara de tal manera que deseara saber mas de ella, y menos que esa persona fuera Hermione Granger algo verdaderamente inesperado.

Gracias a Kharla y a Mary Malfoy Mellark por tus comentarios.

Poco a poco el Dramione comienza, espero les guste el capitulo, que las cosas no se vean forzadas, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, solo que no puedo hacerlo mas seguido, solo sepan que jamás abandonaría una historia espero sigan comentando y leyendo, me hacen felices leerlos, besos a todos que tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	8. Capitulo 8: Encuentros

**Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso los personajes para crear este fic**

Capitulo 8: Encuentros.

Un rubio de mirada altiva, caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio dirigiéndose a su oficina, el hombre tenia sobre su brazo colgando su capa, mientras veía algunas puertas. Aun recordaba la adorable tarde en la mansión de sus Padres, reunión a la cual fue la amiga de Potter, aun no entendía en que momento se hizo de ese tipo de amistades, aunque eso fuera lógico, el Ministro lucho con la orden del fénix, convivieron haciendo de ella alguien de su confianza.

Llego a su oficina, viendo en su escritorio los papeles que tenía que revisar para ese dia, tomo asiento dejando que su mente trabajara. Un par de horas posteriores al inicio de su jornada laboral, el hombre de mirada gris, se froto los ojos, estaba verdaderamente cansado, aun mas recordando la plática cordial que sus Padres tuvieron con él, la noche anterior.

_Un joven de mirada gris entraba a la estancia donde normalmente se encontraban sus Padres a esa hora, habia recibido una nota pidiéndole que fuera a la mansión, el joven muy a su pesar tuvo que asistir, al llegar al lugar iluminado, vio a su progenitores sentados con sus miradas serias, pero tomados de la mano. Si aunque el infierno se congelaría antes que esto se supiera, los Señores Malfoy en la intimidad de su hogar no era tan frios, ellos se amaban como matrimonio, eran unidos, dos guerras, un matrimonio arreglado y mucho tiempo de convivir provocaron aprecio, el cual se convirtió en amor posteriormente ahora ante el ojo crítico eran fríos, dejando la calidez para la intimidad._

- _Madre, Padre,- saludo el joven sentándose frente a ellos._

- _¿Se puede saber porque no informas que la sangre sucia vendría a la fiesta?,- hablo el hombre de cabellera larga y rubia. a pesar de ser cariñosos entre ellos seguían siendo fieles a sus ideas de la superioridad de la sangre, tal vez no querían matar a cada hijo de muggles que veian, pero aun no deseaban tenerlos en su casa._

- _He estado de maravilla, gracias por preguntar,- respondió con sarcasmo el rubio menor._

- _No juegues Draco,- su Padre reprendió._

- _La realidad Padre es que no se porque vino, Madre no la invito,- respondió el joven mago._

- _Vino con el Ministro, es lógico que tiene fuertes contactos,- dijo con desprecio,- porque no informaste de eso,- el rubio mayor siempre quería saber hasta el mas minimo movimiento dentro del ministerio._

- _Porque eso Padre, no es mi trabajo aun tienes contactos dentro, tu podrías haber averiguado algo,- le dijo con la mirada cargada de indiferencia,- además ¿Por qué tanto interés?,- cuestiono._

- _Porque querido hijo, esa bruja nos tomo desapercibido, no teníamos idea que estuviera de amiga del Ministro, eso no nos conviene,- dijo el Patriarca de la familia,- al ver la cara de su confusión de su hijo el hombre respondió una pregunta no formulada,- ella va a estar junto contigo a la investigación de esas leyes, que no nos convienen, si tu y ella no tienen una misma opinión ¿A quien crees que escuchara Kingsley?,- el rubio menor comprendió._

- _Por eso tu malestar,- el hombre de larga cabellera asintió,- en realidad ella solo asesorara, la decisión final la tomare yo,- el Padre del joven asintió._

- _Solo espero puedas controlar esto, Draco esas leyes no deben ver la luz del dia para nosotros,- el joven asintió._

Su Padre estaba obsesionado con esas leyes, el afirmaba que tendrían desventajas en el mundo de los negocios, la realidad es que solo quería imponer sus retrogradas ideas, en realidad al heredero de aquella familia no le importaba, que pasara con la implementación de esas leyes, asi que solo seguiría fingiendo que apoyaría a su progenitor.

Se levanto con cansancio de la mesa, para ir a ver a Theo, cuando salio de su oficina el rubio dio la vuelta en un pasillo solo para ver a Granger, que estaba abrazada de Sirius, no podía negar que ella no solo había cambiado en sus relación públicas, ahora físicamente era distinta, elegante, distinguida y con una seguridad que daba miedo.

El joven pensó que el tiempo fuera de Londres le había favorecido, ya que hija de muggles o no era alguien visiblemente agradable, de eso se percato aun mas, cuando en la reunión en la mansión, varios hombres la veía con lujuria, sin duda su cambio fue para bien, ya que a el mismo le daba mucha curiosidad el saber el motivo de su cambio, sin dunda un misterio que deseaba resolver.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Pasaron algunos dias donde el rubio, se encontró por casualidad con la castaña, siempre la veía de la misma manera, charlando con personas, caminando con seguridad, siempre sonriente y tranquila, sin duda no era altanera a pesar del poder que sabia tenia, asl rubio le era extraño la sensación de verla, realmente era guapa solo que jamás lo aceptaría. A lo largo de una semana se vio a si mismo, siguiéndola a donde sea que fuera, el afirmaba que solo era por el asunto de conocer al enemigo, eso se decía cada vez que se encontraba a si mismo, en el mismo lugar que ella.

Una tarde el joven rubio llego a un restaurante iba por el almuerzo, cuando estaba meditando, esa tarde esperaba a su amigo, Theo ya que en realidad Blaise no lo consideraba como tal, vio por la puerta que ingresaba al lugar el castaño, con su rostro serio avanzo a saludar al rubio, ambos pidieron una bebida mientras esperaban la comida, el hombre próximo a casarse resoplo, como respuesta del heredero Malfoy, levanto una ceja.

- Blaise ira a la boda,- solto sin mas. El castaño no deseaba invitar al moreno, lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo, al verse acorralado por la Sra. Zabini la cual siempre fue amable con ellos.

- Y eso ¿Por qué?,- cuestiono el hombre mirada gris.

- Anabelle,- fue la respuesta suficiente para hacer entender la razón, que lo llevo a esa acción.

- Comprendo, sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema, en realidad por ella nunca hemos tenido ningún problema, el asunto es,- ambos guardaron silencio, ambos habían dejado de tener contacto con su amigo, después que se metiera en un negocio sucio, el fingió no ser responsable, Draco en ese tiempo buscaba limpiar el apellido Malfoy, asi que no hizo nada por ayudarlo, resultado el heredero de la fortuna Zabini paso un año en arresto domiciliario por intentar hacer fraude, dicho sea de paso jamás fue perdonada la acción del rubio.

- Aun no perdona,- eso fue una afirmación, más que un pregunta, el rubio asintió,- ya no hay nada que hacer, solo seguir adelante con que nos concierne,- ambos siguieron bebiendo hasta que una voz los interrumpió, ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver a quien menos esperaban,- Blaise,- saludo Theo con cautela.

- Draco, Theo,- respondió el saludo,- puedo charlar con ambos, antes que mi cita llegue,- antes que pudieran responder, el hombre de tez oscura se sentó en la silla vacía,- mi Madre agradece la invitación a la boda,- dijo mirando al castaño.

- No hay problema,- fue la respuesta de hombre.

- Veo que nada a cambiado,- soltó el recién llegado, después de varios minutos en silencio,- excepto que tu Theo, te casaras con Lovegood, Pansy se casara con Potter y tu Draco,- dijo con burla,- te dejo plantado Astoria,- termino de decir con burla en su tono de voz, el rubio poso su mirada de fuego.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa, Zabini,- siseo el rubio,- el arresto de dejo delirando, si crees que tu opinión realmente importa,- el moreno se puso de pie al igual que el rubio, haciendo que Theo los hiciera sentarse argumentado que debían comportarse, ambos lo hicieron lanzándose chispas por los ojos.

- No hubiera terminado en arresto si hubieras ayudado,- el rubio chasqueo la lengua.

- Eso es pasado supéralo,- dijo en tono de burla, el moreno se puso de pie, antes de lanzar alguna maldición, una voz lo detuvo.

- Disculpen interrumpo algo,- era la voz de una mujer, los tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella, mientras que el moreno se acerco sonriendo.

- Veo que recibiste mi mensaje,- afirmo, la cara de la bruja lo miro con indiferencia, para despues posar su mirada en su compañero de departamento.

- Theo,- el castaño se levanto de su silla ante si jefa.

- Hermione,- saludo mientras el rubio imitaba a sus amigos, a pesar de todo no era tan patan, ademas la joven frente a el, se veía atractiva, como decía sangre sucia o no era bella.

- Necesito que visites a estas personas,- saco un pergamino,- es para los permisos de la segunda prueba,- el castaño asintió.

- Disculpa ¿pero no usaríamos a los usuales?,- la castaña negó.

- Deseo que primero se vea lugares cercanos, si no es posible llamaremos a Rumania,- el Slytherin asintió,- disculpen la interrupción,- cuando se iba a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, el moreno la tomo de la cintura, la bruja regreso su mirada fulminándolo,- ¿me puedes soltar?,- hablo con furia contenida.

- Solo quería guiarte a nuestra mesa,- la joven abrió los ojos.

- No tengo ninguna cita contigo,- afirmo.

- Yo te mande una nota,- justifico.

- Zabini,- hablo con seriedad,- te informe que cualquier asunto del Ministerio era resuelta en horario de oficina con cita previa, pero tu me informas que era algo legal, cosa que a mi departamento no le corresponde, por lo tanto te pido de la manera mas atenta que acudas a donde te puedan ayudar,- miro la mano que el moreno aun no retiraba de la cintura de la castaña,- en esta mesa tienes al jefe del departamento de leyes mágicas, estoy segura que el te ayudara,- el rubio solto un bufido, antes de que alguien mas pudiera agregar algo mas, una figura apareció detrás de Hermione, el hombre puso su mano en el brazo del moreno quitándola del cuerpo de la joven, este iba a protestas, al ver al hombre lo observo de manera altiva.

- Nuestra mesa esta lista Hermione,- la castaña tomo el brazo de su acompañante comenzaron a caminar, solo que antes la bruja, miro a los de la mesa.

- Theo, Zabini, Malfoy, espero tengan una comida agradable,- antes de irse termino de hablar,- y tu Zabini deja de mandarme notas, Sirius vamos - el moreno no demostró su molestia, ante las palabras de la castaña. Cuando la pareja desapareció, los tres hombres se observaron, sin comentar mas, continuaron con su comida, el rubio no podía dejar de admirar la seguridad de la joven que en sus tiempos de escuela fue su enemiga, sabia que era niña insegura habia quedado en el pasado, al igual que esa rivalidad infantil.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Una hermosa mujer castaña, llego a su oficina después de una rica comida en compañía, de su merodeador favorito, ese hombre siempre le hacía sonreír como loca, era divertido aunque en ocasiones se pasaba de sobre protector, ya que se molesto al ver el acercamiento del Slytherin, eso lo pudo notar, cuando llego a su lado, alejándola rápidamente del joven que hacia días la pretendía cortejar.

La joven se igual forma se quedo pensando, desde hacia días tenía un pensamiento rondando por su mente, ya que siempre que andaba por el Ministerio, se encontraba de casualidad, a Malfoy, desde que regreso y lo encontró por primera vez, no podia negarlo era realmente guapo, solo que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil sangre pura, la castaña sabia que alguien como el siempre seria el mimo, solo basto con una tarde en su Mansion, cuando sus Padres estaba molestos de tenerla en su casa, nunca se habia sentido tan agradecida con Lucia, por llevarla a una tarde de te, ver sus rostros molestos fue una gran victoria sobre ellos.

Revisaba papeles hasta que se encontró con un sobre, con el seño de los Zabini, estuvo a punto de romperla cuando noto que la letra de afuera no era la que ya conocía del moreno, cuando comenzó a leer las palabras, se percato que la Sra. Zabini la invitaba a una tarde de te, bufo molesta, la realidad es que no quería ir, pero igual no quería ser descortes, durante su visita a la mansión, ella se porto amable, asi que muy a su pesar confirmo su asistencia seria el fin de semana, dejando algunos dias para comprar una túnica.

Cuando termino sus labores, mas temprano de lo normal, salio de su despacho viendo por el rabillo del ojo al heredero Malfoy, debia ser su imaginación, el Ministerio era su lugar de trabajo era lógico encontrarlo en ocasiones, camino por los pasillos hasta salir al callejos diagon, vio las vitrinas, hasta llegar al negocio de Pansy la prometida del amigo de la castaña, al entrar al lugar, vio a la joven pelinegra, esta despedía a una compradora. La pelinegra al ver a la amiga de su prometido le sonrio.

- Hola,- saludo la heroína de guerra,- me alegra que me recibieras,- la bruja de mirada verde asintió.

- No hay problema,- saco un pergamino,- en tu nota me dijiste que deseabas una túnica para una tarde de te,- mas que una pregunta afirmaba,- ¿con que familia es?,- interrogo, mientras le mostraba unos modelos.

- En la mansión Zabini,- la pelinegra sonrio.

- Se noto que le simpatizaste a Anabelle,- le entrego una túnica de color verde,- pruébatelo. Despues de varios modelos entre ambas eligieron el correcto, una túnica de color blanco, hermosa. Momentos despues salieron del local juntas, ya que esa noche habría una cena en la casa de Black.

- ¿Por qué dices que le simpatice a la Sra. Zabini?,- cuestiono la castaña.

- En primer lugar, te aconsejo que la llames Anabelle, cuando le dicen Sra. Se molesta,- la castaña sonrio y asintió,- estoy segura que le simpatizaste porque ella nunca invita a nadie a su mansión,- la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio.

- Ella se ve diferente a las mujeres de sociedad,- afirmo.

- No te engañes,- sentencio la pelinegra,- ella podrá amar molestar a las personas, pero ten por seguro que es selectiva con sus amistades, si a ti te tomo en cuenta es porque en realidad ella cree mas en el poder que una mistad ofrece, que la sangre que lleva esa persona,- la castaña comprendió el punto,- aun así será una tarde muy divertida para ti.

Ambas brujas siguieron charlando, sobre la tarde en la mansión Malfoy, sin tonar que una mirada gris las seguía, ya que el dueño de esos ojos, estaba empecinado a conocer mas a la joven que a lo largo de los años, había cambiado.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ese fin de semana, la embajadora del ministerio, llego a una mansión que sin duda era hermosa un poco mas pequeña de las que normalmente visitaba, sin dejar de lado lo hermosa que se presentaba ante ella, la reja fue abierta mientras ella caminaba por el sendero de la entrada, veía la enorme puerta donde se veía una figura femenina, al llegar frente ella, una hermosa mujer morena con el cabellos largo y hermoso, la saludo.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado,- saludo la mujer a la joven con besos en las mejillas,- pasa querida,- ambas caminaron, hasta un salón donde había una mesa, con tasas de te, una tetera y bocadillos, la joven a lo largo de su vida como embajadora estuvo acostumbrada a esa vida.

- Gracias a ti por invitarme,- hablo la joven mientras se sentaba en frente a la mesa,- fue una sorpresa tu invitación,- afirmo.

- Lo se, solo puedo decir que nunca conocí a nadie como tu, eres divertida además sabes cómo sacar de su balanza a Isabella Greengrass eso es admirable,- ambas sonrieron ya que coincidían que la matriarca de esa familia era insoportable. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la joven pregunto.

- ¿Cómo sabias de mi compromiso con Viktor?,- la mujer sonrió.

- Por su Madre, Madeleine es un gran amiga, tengo años de conocerla, cuando tu comenzaste tu relación con su único hijo, ella estaba emocionada, decía que por fin el había conocido a la indicada, así que te presumía en nuestro circulo,- la joven sintió tristeza ella extrañaba a la familia de Búlgaro,- cuando ustedes rompieron su compromiso ella se puso triste, comprendiendo que tu decisión era aceptable,- la joven sonrió.

- Ellos siempre fueron como una familia,- ambas permanecieron charlando, de la vida de la joven, sus viajes su empleo. Paso un par de horas hasta que ambas seguían charlando.

- De verdad no comprendo como Blaise nunca ha encontrado a una joven como tu, hermosa e inteligente,- la castaña comprendió por cual dirección iba la charla asi que la corto.

- En realidad no estoy interesada en compromisos,- antes de que la mujer hablara ella la corto,- se que sus intenciones no son malas, pero si su plan es que yo salga con su hijo, la realidad es que no lo hare.

- Directa en tus palabras,- afirmo la mujer de cabello oscuro,- eso me agrada y se que no te interesa, lo cual no me molesta, no te niego me haría feliz que aceptaras conocer a Blaise, pero es tu decisión,- la ruja de mirada chocolate asintió.

- Espero no haberla ofendido,- la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un joven entro a la habitación.

- Madre,- una figura masculina entro,- perdón,- al ver a la castaña, sonrio,- Hermione,- se acerco a la joven para besarle su mano.

- Zabini,- fue la manera en que respondió,- si me disculpa, Anabelle,- se puso de pie,- es hora de irme,- la mujer se puso de pie.

- Entiendo querida debes descansar,- se despidió de la joven,- Blaise acompaña a la joven a su casa, no me gusta la idea que se marche sola,- el joven asintió, antes de que la castaña protestara la mujer de tez morena salio de la habitación.

- Vamos Hermione,- el joven extendió su brazo

- En realidad no es necesario,- el moreno negó.

- Por lo menos permíteme acompañarte al callejón diagon,- ella quería negarse pero no tenia fundamentos. Asintió no muy convencida antes de caminar para aparecerse, al llegar al callejón, el se giro a verla,- porque no vamos por una copa,- la joven negó.

- En verdad Zabini no estoy interesada, es mejor que aquí me quede,- el moreno frunció el ceño, jalándola de la mano a una pared, al estar el callejón caso desierto nadie podia ayudar.

- A mi nadie me rechaza, solo eres una sangre sucia que no merece nada,- la joven intento sacar su varita pero el moreno la quito de su manos, ella se movia, lamentablemente no podia hacer nada, asi que recurrió a los insultos, si ese idiota le hacia algo nunca la veria débil.

- Si tan sangre sucia soy, porque tantas ganas tienes de llevarme a la cama,- el moreno frunció mas el ceño.

- Porque estas bastante buena para eso,- el puso sus labios sobre ella, la joven al sentir como invadía su boca decidió tomar un labio del moreno y morderlo con todas sus fuerzas, el al separarse un poco, hizo espacio para que la castaña golpeara su ingle. Antes de que la joven pudiera tener su varita el ya la apuntaba con la suya,- ni se te ocurra,- comenzó a acercarse, por suerte antes que llegara a su lado, una luz apareció frente a la castaña, haciendo que la varita del moreno saliera volando, la castaña solo pudo distinguir una figura frente a ella.

- No escuchaste que no quiere nada,- la voz del defensor de la bruja siseo,- ahora largo antes que ese hechizo sea mas potente.

- Eres un maldito traidor,- sentencio el moreno antes de irse.

- Gracias,- articulo la joven, cuando su salvador giro ella jadeo,- Malfoy que oportuno fuiste,- agradeció la joven, el solo extendió su varita mientras la observaba.

- Para la próxima ten cuidado con tus citas,- ella iba a protestar, solo que no le importo lo que pensara el mago.

- De nuevo gracias, jamás crei que hicieras eso por mi,- el iba a decir algo hiriente solo que se arrepintió.

- No es nada Granger,- la joven se dio media vuelta para poder aparecerse, mientras que el heredero Malfoy sonrio de lado, esperando volver a ver a la bruja, solo que en circunstancias diferentes.


	9. Capitulo 9: Descubrimiento

**Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por mi retraso en la actualuzacion pero juro por merlin que todo tiene una buena explicación, que no esta relacionado a mis ideas en el fic, y les aseguro que aunque tarde no abandonare una historia espero les guste el capitulo beso.**

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 9: Descubrimiento.

El lunes por la mañana, la joven castaña llego a su oficina en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, iba con aspecto serio como era normal en ella, atravesó el umbral de su puerta entrando donde su equipo trabajaba, faltaban dos semanas para la primera prueba del torneo, esta tendrían que usar algunos tipos de pociones, detectar sus ingredientes probarlos tratando de no envenenarse, seria algo sencillo a decir verdad, no era como luchar contra dragones lo que los llevaba a la segunda prueba la cual esperaba que saliera bien.

Se sento en el escritorio para revisar algunos papeles, donde el de arriba era los centros donde buscarían a los dragones que participarían en la prueba, vio cruces en las casillas de participación, la única que vio libre fue la de Bulgaria, suspiro sabiendo que venia.

Su mente sin duda no estaba en el trabajo, ya que lo ocurrido en el fin de semana la habia hecho realmente enfurcer, ese imbécil creía que todo saldría a como el quería, pero no si algo habia cambiado en ella era eso, no se dejaba de nadie y el moreno probaría el carácter negativo de la castaña, observo su mano derecha, la muñeca esta no tenia rastros de haber sido lastimada, solo el orgullo de la joven, en ese instante un sonido en la puerta anuncio un visitante, ella suspiro y dio el permiso de que entraran, cuando la entrada se abrió vio a un joven castaño, ella suspiro de alivio por alguna razón en el futuro esposo de su amiga Luna confiaba, era de los pocos hombres a quien no despreciaba, el se paro frente a ella.

- Theo,- saludo la joven, entre ellos habia mucha confianza como para nombrarse por familiarmente.

- Hermione, buenos dias,- ella indico que podia sentarse el joven obedecía, mientras sacaba unos pergaminos,- venia hablarte sobre los instrumentos de la segunda prueba, como podras haber notado nadie quiere prestarnos los dragones, el único cercano que habia accedido, a ultimo momento se retracto,- la joven hizo una mueca,- el único que accedió fue Bulgaria solo que,- el joven no quería decir lo siguiente, ella lo incito con una ademan de la cabeza,- ellos quieren que un representante del ministerio vaya, dijeron que la directora del departamento, debia ir,- la castaña sacudió la cabeza.

- Me es imposible tengo muchas obligaciones,- afirmo ella,- ademas si antes habia prestado los animales es extraño que ahora se nieguen,- comento aun no gustandole la postura de los criadores de dragones.

- Al parecer su director renuncio y su sucesor es quien pidió esa medida de seguridad, al ser su primera vez prestando a los dragones,- la joven levanto la mano indicando que entendía.

- Comprendo,- ella bajo la cabeza hasta que tomo una decisión,- odio hacerte esto, pero tu tendrás que ir,- el joven asintió pesadamente,- si te vas hoy mismo, podrás regresar para el sábado,- ese día era el indicado para que los hombres celebraran su despedida de soltero.

- Ahora mismo voy por mis objetos personales y regreso pronto,- la castaña asintió.

- En tu escritorio dejo un pergamino para en encargado del refugio de los dragones,- el castaño asintió,- y mis sinceras disculpas por arruínate tu fiesta de verdad espero que llegues a tiempo,- el joven sonrió.

- Es mi trabajo,- ella asintió el joven abandono la oficina, mientras la castaña se levantaba para ir al departamento de transportes mágicos, a pedir el traslador.

Salía del departamento donde le habia indicado la salida a Bulgaria, mando el pergamino con los datos al escritorio de Nott. La joven caminando por los pasillos del ministerio se dirigía a la cafetería del lugar para comer un poco, no tenia realmente hambre pero necesitaba ingerir algo, cuando estuvo sentada en una mesa, que por suerte estaba sola se quedo observando a la nada, recordo como el Slytherin la habia rescatado, de cuando a aca el hacia una buena acción, pensaba la castaña, solo que recordo que desde que llego rumores del cambio de la familia Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos, sobretodo de la lucha de su heredero para limpiar su nombre, ya que al parecer su corta estadía en askaban lo habia cambiado, ella se reia de esos rumores, pero al presencia su acción aquella tarde le hizo pensar, ¿de verdad había cambiado?, ella sabía de su record en su departamento, ya que al ser amiga del Ministro tenia beneficio, el hombre le comentaba sobre casos que el mismo gano aun en contra de sus amigos, ¿podria ser real un cambio?, eso no lo sabia.

Cuando termino su alimento camino por los pasillos, al subir al ascensor, recordo al idiota de Zabini, recordo que quería un tramite en leyes mágicas, asi que por ese lado comenzaría su venganza, ella truncaría cualquier cosa que deseara hacer, no por nada era excelente en leyes, la joven camino por el pasillo donde el departamento de leyes mágicas estaba, entro al lugar para ir directamente al archivo en ese lugar encontraría lo que buscaba, entro por las enormes puertas donde al ingresar el ambiente se lleno de el rico aroma de pergamino, revisaba las estanterías, para ver lo que necesitara, saco de su lugar lo relacionado con la familia Zabini, fue a una mesa donde desenvolvió el documento, en ese lugar se leia el juicio del joven por unas inversiones, donde se encontraron irregularidades, investigaciones donde se leyó que paso tiempo en askaban, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue darse cuenta quien habia firmado como representante del Ministerio, Draco Malfoy se leia en la parte baja del documento, asi que el mismo condeno a uno de sus amigos, los rumores decían que hizo lo mismo con otros mortifagos alcanzando la pena mas alta para aquello que tenían cargos mas elevados, era lógico que con Zabini no lo hiciera ya que el nunca fue un mortifago declarado, pero en su mente pensaba en tener que averiguar mas, antes de que reaccionara una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace con esos documentos?,- una voz femenina se escucho,- ahora tendrá que dar explicaciones,- la joven llamo con la mano a más personas, la castaña intento levantarse, solo que el hecho de que varias varitas la apuntaran y tener pergaminos frente a ella, impidiendo que vieran su identidad. ella sabia de su error al entrar de esa manera al departamento de leyes magicas ya que al ser uno de los mas protegidos debia haber avisado.

- Levantare mi identificación,- antes de que terminara una voz fuerte se escucho en el lugar.

- Que demonios pasa en este lugar,- un figura masculina entro al ver la conmoción.

- Esa persona esta revisando documentación,- antes de que se terminara la explicación el rubio interrumpió.

- Eso es porque ella tiene autorización de mi parte para entrar a los archivos,- los presentes se tensaron,- ahora bajen sus varitas, porque no creo que quieran seguir apuntando a una heroína de guerra,- los presentes de inmediato bajaron sus armas,- Señorita Granger puede levantarse,- cuando los empleados del departamento vieron a la jefa del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, la castaña se veía seria,- ahora todos salgan,- ordeno el rubio Malfoy, los presentes salieron rápidamente ante la orden de su jefe, el heredero de una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo mágico camino hacia la mesa donde estaban los pergaminos se percato que todos estaban relacionados con la misma persona,- conociendo al enemigo,- afirmo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, la castaña se tenso mientras el sonreía aun mas,- no te preocupes, si quieres vengarte lo comprendo, lo que intento hacerte fue demasiado bajo hasta para el,- la bruja rodeo la mesa y con movimiento de varita guardo todo.

- Solo quiero afirmar que si no tengo tu permiso para estar aca si lo tengo del Ministro,- el rubio asintió,- con tu permiso me retiro,- la joven paso de largo antes de terminar su recorrido giro su cuerpo para hablar,- por cierto gracias,- fueron las ultimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación llena de documentos.

- Van dos Granger,- susurro el rubio para si mismo cuando ya se encontraba en soledad.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Un grupo de cuatro hermosas brujas estaban fuera de un bar mágico donde una gran fila estaba afuera de dicho local, al ver la gente la festejada una joven rubia hermosa puso un puchero esa era su noche, mientras que las otras tres sobretodo una castaña sonreía, sin dar mayor importancia a la geste que formaba para ingresar al lugar, ella camino hasta el hombre que estaba en la puerta, cuando el hombre vio a la hermosa castaña, este le dio un beso en la mano mientras la joven de mirada chocolate le sonreía, segundos despues la cadena era retirada mientras la heroína de guerra indicaba a sus amigas entrar, las brujas se miraron como preguntando como habia logrado aquello, las jóvenes fueron conducidas por un joven hasta una mesa en un rincón alejada de las personas donde el ruido era menor, pidieron sus bebidas y esperaron hasta que la rubia pregunto lo que todas querían saber.

- ¿Cómo lograste que entraramos?,- cuestiono la joven de mirada azul.

- Vengo con frecuencia con Sirius y me conoce el de la entrada,- las jovences asintieron. Las invitadas a la velada eran una amiga de Luna quien era la festejada al ser su despedida de soltera, Pansy como prometida de Harry, Hermione y Luna querían que se sintiera bienvenida y por supuesto la castaña embajadora, la cuatro reian mientras las bebidas aparecían, hasta que la joven de mi rada verde y cabellera negra hermosa hablo.

- Ya que estamos aquí por Luna, quiero hacer un brindis,- todas asintieron,- porque te vaya bien con un gran amigo, se que el te ama y espero lo cuides nunca encontraras a alguien como el, un hombre completo,- las cuatro brujas chocaron sus copas para que despues hablara Hermione.

- Sabes Luna, que te conozco desde hace mucho, pasamos cosas en nuestra época en Bulgaria, además de conocer un poco a Theo, espero sean felices y sabes que te quiero,- la joven de mirada chocolate mando un beso al aire a su amiga. La ultima bruja intervino diciendo unas palabras a su amiga, por último la rubia hablo.

- Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las tres por haber venido, Amelia trabajamos juntas y sabes que te aprecio, Pansy no tiene mucho tiempo que comenzamos a tratarnos y eres una persona maravillosa se que tu igual serás feliz con Harry,- la aludida sonrió,- y Hermione que te puedo decir, eres como mi hermana, bien dices pasamos por cosas y eso nos ha unido, ademas el hecho que aceptaras ser mi madrina, yo conociendo tu opinión sobre las bodas es algo que hace que agradezco,- las cuatro volvieron a chocar las copas. Las jóvenes charlaron de todo un poco hasta que el efecto de las bebidas estaba un poco alto comenzaron las confesiones, una pregunta muy directa llego a Hermione de la boca de la amiga de Luna.

- Hermione,- la aludida observo a la joven,- ¿tienes una relación sentimental con Sirius?,- la castaña rio ante la pregunta ya que era común que la realizaran.

- Mi relación con Sirius es armoniosa,- ella no quería negar ni aceptar nada, ya que ella con el merodeador tenían el trato de hasta que el otro lo autorizada no podia negar su no existente relación, ya que era una forma de poder escabullirse si no estaban interesados en la persona que preguntaba,- vivo con el por la confianza que hay entre nosotros,- ante esa respuesta tajante la amiga de la futura Sra. Nott se quedo en silencio.

- Solo debes aceptar que tu relación con Sirius es sospechosa, muchos creen que solo eres su amante, otros que se casaran y por eso regresaste,- afirmo Pansy.

- Eso lo se a mi ni a Sirius nos molesta solo que no nos interesa andar pregonando la naturaleza de nuestra relación,- afirmo la heroína de guerra.

- Pero ya dinos porque no tienes novio,- afirmo la pelinegra.

- Porque no me interesa,- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

- Pero no quieres que alguien este a tu lado,- la castaña levanto un mano.

- Sin ofender Pansy, pero de mi vida privada no hablo, no quiero tener una relación formal con nadie, yo vivo mi vida, sin dar explicaciones, viajo la mayor parte del año, no tengo tiempo ni necesidad,- explico la joven.

- No quise ofender,- respondió Pansy.

- Te aseguro que no la ofendes,- afirmo Luna,- eso solo que es muy recelosa con ciertos temas,- ese comentario aligero el ambiente. Las chicas continuaron con sus charlas, sin saber que un grupo de magos ingresaban al local.

En la barra, cuatro magos estaban sentados, un castaño con la mirada divertida, un rubio serio, un azabache despreocupado y un ojigris charlando con el de la barra, los cuatro festejaban la despedida de soltero del primero charlando y bebiendo, hasta que el azabache salvador del mundo mágico hablo.

- No puedo creer que Hermione te mandara a ese viaje en la víspera de tu despida,- afirmo el joven de anteojos, el castaño sonrió.

- No importa es mi trabajo, además ella es la jefa y esos viajes cuando ella no puede acudir debo ir yo,- afirmo el ex Slytherin,- de todas formas gracias Sirius por conseguir el lugar,- el aludido asintió.

- Conozco gente,- fue su respuesta en ese instante el de la barra se acerco a los magos.

- Señor Black,- saludo al merodeador,- su acompañante también esta en el bar,- dijo informando de la presencia de Hermione este levanto una ceja, dejando a los demás magos con un signo de interrogación, sin sabes a los que se refería el empleado del bar.

- ¿Donde?,- cuestiono a lo que el aludido señalo una mesa, donde un grupo de brujas reían.

- Nott,- el rubio llamo al festejado,- creo que tu esposa esta en esa mesa,- los cuatro sonrieron mientras bajaban de los bancos, solo el rubio se mostro un poco renuente,- yo me quedo son sus mujeres no hay nadie para mi,- afirmo el heredero Malfoy.

- Amigo hay cuatro brujas en la mesa,- afirmo el castaño, el rubio sin desear ir camino hacia la mesa de las brujas. La castaña estaba de espaldas el merodeador le hizo señas a las brujas a que guardan silencio cuando de pronto apretó la cintura de la joven de mirada chocolate, sobresaltándola el merodeador acerco su boca al oído de la joven besando su sien y susurrándole al oído.

- Hola amor,- ella al reconocer a su amigo sonrio, volteo su rosto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Sirius,- dijo divertida, despues detecto una mirada mercurio ante ella, la joven abrió mas los ojos sin creer que todos estuvieran en el bar,- ¿Qué hacen aqui?,- cuestiono, mientras los futuros novios se besaban, el niño que vivio abrazaba a su novia, dejando al rubio de pie con la mirada seria.

- Venimos a festejar a Nott,- fue su respuesta,- ya que alguien lo mando de viaje y no pudimos organizar una fiesta como corresponde,- afirmo el merodeador.

- Pero no pueden,- afirmo cuando vio que los hombres se sentaban en las sillas, dejando a Hermione sentarse en las piernas del merodeador al no haber mas sillas,- es solo de chicas.

- Hermione,- la rubia la veía con suplica era lógico que deseaba que su novio se quedara.

- Esta bien,- bufo,- pero ustedes pagan la cuenta completa,- afirmo señalando al merodeador, el beso su mano asintiendo.

- Lo que sea para mi princesa,- ella sonrió y algunas botellas aparecieron, los presentes bebían, reían mientras se conocían, solo el heredero Malfoy estaba serio, mientras que las parejas ya formadas fueron a bailar, dejando a la amiga de Luna en la mesa, quien veía a Sirius como si se lo quiera comer, la castaña rio y acerco su boca al oído del merodeador, ya que aun estaba sentada en sus piernas.

- Creo que tienes una admiradora,- el hombre sonrio,- la amiga de Luna no ha dejado de verte, ademas ya me pregunto si tenemos una relación,- el acerco su boca al oído de ella.

- ¿Qué respondiste?,- cuestiono.

- No deje nada claro,- el asintió.

- Me alegro,- susurro,- la verdad no me interesa,- ella beso su mejilla.

- Sácala a bailar y pobre esta aburrida,- ambos vieron como jugaba con una servilleta, mientras Draco solo veía a la nada estaban muy serio.

- Me debes una grande, que me cobrare mañana,- dijo antes de levantarse con ella en las piernas, y como si fuera una princesa la sentó en la silla dándole un beso en la mejilla, fue con la joven y la saco a bailar, la castaña reía y bebía un poco de vino de su copa, minutos después el joven rubio serbia la copa casi vacía de la joven, ella lo miro mientras veía como se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Cómo es que no te molesta que tu pareja baile con otra?,- cuestiono el rubio, la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio.

- No importa el quería bailar y yo no,- respondió sin inmutarse.

- Ya veo,- dijo mirando a la pista de baile,- veo que tienes una buena convivencia con mi tio,- ella sonrio.

- Por supuesto, despues de tantos años de amistad es lógico,- aseguro,- ademas es un gran hombre,- dijo viendo como el merodeador bailaba incomodo con la joven amiga de Luna.

- Ahora si me diras porque querías esos documentos,- el rubio cambio de tema.

- Ya te dije es investigación,- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Casi me engañas Granger, pero no puedes mentirle a un gran mentiroso,- afirmo el rubio.

- Piensa lo que quieras,- afirmo antes de levantarse de la silla e ir a quitar a la pareja de baile de Sirius tomandolo del cuello para abrazarlo. El rubio miro la escena desconcertado no comprendía el porque eso no le gustaba, el quería saber mas de ella solo que no sabia como averiguarlo. En la pista de baile el merodeador sostenía a la amiga de su ahijado de la cintura.

- Gracias,- dijo en un suspiro.

- No crei que fuera tan malo,- aseguro la bruja.

- Eso mismo digo viendo que charlabas con Malfoy,- sonrio.

- No es lo que crees solo charlamos,- el levanto una ceja.

- Me alegra que hables con el, asi el dia de la boda no se matan ya que ambos son padrinos,- ella beso su mejilla y asintió. Recordando el descubrimiento que habia hecho del rubio, y preguntándose si en verdad habia cambiado, ya que sin duda el demostraba ser diferente a como era antes.


	10. Capitulo 10: La fuerza del amor

**Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, de verdad son geniales.**

**Esta canción inspiro el capitulo, si desean ese es el link para que la escuchen, se la llama La fuerza mayor de Il divo.**

watch?v=QSuZvHlJ2

Capitulo 10: La fuerza del amor.

En la mansión Black, la joven castaña bajaba las escaleras, iba con una hermosa túnica de color verde, ceñida al cuerpo con detalles plata, y una abertura en todo lo largo de la pierna, ese era el vestido que Luna había pedido para ella, como su madrina, demasiado Slytherin pensó la castaña cuando lo vio en su cuerpo, tenia que admitir que de verdad se le veía hermoso, bajo el ultimo escalón para ir a la sala donde Sirius estaba de pie con un copa de whiskey de fuego en las manos bebía el liquido mientras su mirada se veía perdida, se veía un poco tenso cosa que no paso desapercibida para la castaña, ella se acerco y tomo su mano quitándole la copa, vio sus ojos que siempre reflejaban vida en ese instante se veía apagados, ella puso sus manos en su rostro y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?,- le cuestiono, el merodeador levanto su mirada e intento sonreír.

- Nada preciosa,- aseguro tomándola de la cintura.

- No me digas que estas nervioso,- bromeo el merodeador la soltó y camino al sillón, la joven supo que eso pasaba,- Sirius,- lo llamo ella sentándose en sus piernas, el hombre de mirada mercurio la acerco a su cuerpo,- sabes que nada pasara, ella te quiere por algo te pidió entregarla en el altar, pasamos por mucho juntas y tu siempre fuiste un apoyo para ambas.

- Lo se es solo que no nada mas es eso,- ella lo miro a los ojos.

- Harás el mejor papel de todos,- la castaña intento darle fuerzas al hombre que adoraba,- ademas siempre has sido como un Padre para nosotras aunque seas tremendamente guapo y tenga pensamientos indecentes contigo,- el merodeador sonrio.

- Quien no preciosa, todas caen bajo mi encanto,- bromeo.

- Solo que tu no quieres,- insinuo la joven, el la miro severamente.

- No te usare, eres demasiado valiosa como para que seas una aventura,- el hombre de mirada mercurio en una ocasión en que se besaron le aseguro que jamás llegaría a mas, si tenían algo mas un dia solo seria porque ella seria su novia solo de esa forma,- ya basta ademas ya vamos tarde a la boda,- ambos se pudieron de pie mientras el merodeador la observaba,- siempre se fuerte preciosa,- dijo abrazándola, esa palabras iban cargadas por algo mas, el sabia que pronto pasaría algo o mas bien regresaría alguien que podría borrar la sonrisa de la joven que adoraba e incluso podría lastimarla solo no quería adelantarle lo inevitable, ya que para que la joven superara su pasado tendría que enfrentarlo y eso haría cuando esa persona que destrozo su vida, regresara. Ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión Nott.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En una hermosa mansión, de color café oscuro se encontraba adornada por dentro y fuera, ya que ese día se llevaría a cabo la unión mágica entre Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott. En una de las tantas habitaciones de la Mansión se encontraban un grupo de brujas arreglando a la novia, cuando la puerta se abrió de aquella habitación, una bruja de vestido verde hermoso, ingreso saludo a todas y se sentó frente a su amiga, quien sin lugar a dudas estaba nerviosa.

- Ya fue Sirius a darle la charla a Theo,- anuncio con una burla marcada, ya que al ser el quien entregaría a la novia en el altar tomaría enserio su papel con el novio.

- Espero lo entregue en una pieza,- comento la rubia.

- O que lo asuste tanto que huya,- la rubio la miro duramente,- es broma, le advertí que no fuera tan duro con el,- ambas rieron.

- Es increíble como Sirius siempre te hace caso,- la rubia comento,- es un excelente hombre.

- Es verdad lo aprecio mucho,- ambas recordaron cuando el siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando muero el padre de la rubia el apoyo que ella recibió del merodeador fue increíble,- de verdad espero seas muy feliz,- la rubia asintió.

- Yo espero que busques la felicidad, ya paso mucho tiempo,- la castaña hizo una mueca,- se que no gusta hablar del tema pero quiero de verdad que busques ser feliz, no huyas ya que tienes que superar no huir del pasado,- la castaña asintió sabiendo que la las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo. Ambas se abrazaron.

- Sere feliz Luna lo prometo,- la joven de mirada chocolate prometió a su amiga,- gracias por todo, ahora a casarse antes de que el novio crea que no llegara al altar,- la rubia camino con su amiga hacia la puerta, tenía un vestido hermoso sencillo simplemente se veía como un angel, caminaron por un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, cuando estuvieron en el ultimo escalon el merodeador esperaba a la novia, la castaña les sonrio y continuo su camino hacia el punto exacto donde seria la ceremonia, la joven caminaba metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a lugar donde el novio estaba de pie junto a un rubio quien la castaña no podia negar que se veía muy atractivo

Afuera del lugar donde seria la ceremonia, estaban charlando unos amigos, un castaño y un rubio, el primero notoriamente nervioso, pues ese dia se casaba con la mujer que amaba, mientras que su amigo y padrino intentaba calmarlo, ambos cuando subieron las cabezas ya que escucharon el sonido de unos pasos caminar hacia ellos, vieron a una mujer realmente bella, la castaña estaba muy elegante con traje de madrina mientras que el castaño se acerco a ella para guiarla el rubio se quedo fulminado con su belleza, el sabia que era alguien con quien no debia tener nada, solo que su belleza era difícil de ignorar.

- Theo, baja en un momento,- dijo la castaña al novio,- asi que es hora de que entremos,- el asintió caminando hacia su amigo.

- Bueno chicos es hora,- dijo formando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, camino hasta su amigo y entrego el brazo de la madrina ya que ellos, tendrían que ingresar justo después de el, la castaña y el rubio se miraron, sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro. Era extremadamente extraño y que ellos normalmente se odiaban y alejaban solo que por eso ocasión no se rechazaron. Ambos sin decir mas observaron como el novio entraba por el pasillo, con la frente en alto, el rubio y la castaña solo se miraron caminaron unos pasos para colocarse en el lugar exacto y comenzar a caminar.

Ella sujetaba el brazo del rubio, pudiendo detectar que eran fuertes a pesar de ser delgado era musculoso, ella veía a los invitados, estaban pocas personas presentes, algunos sangre pura incluyendo a los Malfoy, por suerte para esa fiesta las Greengrass no habian acudido tampoco el inútil de Zabini estaba a la vista, ambos continuaban su trayecto mientras el rubio veía por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña desde que la habia visto salir de la mansión no pudo evitar notar que era realmente atractiva, simplemente tenia una legancia que solo la otorga la madures, era una belleza no como Daphne despampanante simplemente era discreta, el rubio trato de concentrarse en llegar al final del brazo de la madrina de la novia, reacciono cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, y se separaron.

Ella le sonrió al Ministro quien oficiaría la ceremonia, mientras que el rubio tomo su porte serio, el lugar era hermoso, una alfombra blanca estaba en el suelo, una carpa blanca cubría todo, las sillas donde estaban los invitados tenían algunas flores.

La música cambio a una de arpa, hermosa tranquila, la castaña vio a su amiga caminar del brazo del hombre al cual adoraba, se veían increíbles, ella se permitió derretir un poco el hielo de su corazón y sonreír ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, Luna tenia un vestido con volumen tenia en su rostro una sonrisa que podia llegar a sus oídos, mientras su mirada siempre soñadora se veía radiante, la bruja de cabellos castaños siguió con la mirada a su amiga hasta que estuvo tomando la mano de su novio, mientras el la besaba en el dorso de la extencion de su cuerpo, la castaña tomaba el ramo de flores observo a la pareja viendo que el amor que se mostraban eran intenso, un amor puro, uno pleno que daba paz al sentirlo cerca.

Era muy diferente al amor o al sentimiento que ella una vez vivio con _el. _el suyo fue un amor de sanación, de reparo, lleno de fuego en el cual ella sano heridas pero dejo otras mas difíciles de sanar, una relación que la llevo a la locura cuando termino, aun recordaba ese tiempo que estuvo a su lado, tenia tanto tiempo pero esos recuerdos estaban frescos en su mente.

_Seis meses habían pasado desde que termino la guerra, Hogwarts estaba reconstruido, la castaña había pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo, el rechazo de sus Padres, la muerte de Ron y de muchas personas que quería en la batalla, ese dia la joven estaba recostada en su cama en la mansión Black habia dias que no quería salir de su recamara estaba distraída, cometia errores no sabia en que momento iba a comenzar sus estudios post Hogwarts, hacia unos dias que le habian mandado una nota diciendo que habia aprobado sus exámenes, si eso no la hizo feliz no sabia que si lo haría._

_Unos toques en su puerta sonaron, antes de que ella dijera que pasaran esta ya se había abierto dejando ver a Sirius quien tenia una mirada severa mostrando en esos profundos ojos grises, este negó cuando la vio recostada se veía claramente que había estado llorando el azabache la abrazo mientras ella intentaba sonreír, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el hablo._

- _Tienes que dejar de hacerte esto,- le dijo duramente el merodeador,- ya basta Hermione, tienes mucho tiempo en este estado._

- _Comprende, debatió ella._

- _No, se que pasaste por mucho, pero es mejor que salgas de esto que en lugar de ayudar te lastima, eres una bruja muy inteligente asi que debes reaccionar,- ella asintió._

- _Solo que no se si pueda,- comento la bruja._

- _Podras debes ser fuerte y recordar que hay personas que te amamos y deseamos tu bienestar,- el hombre de mirada gris la abrazo y ella se hundió en su cuello, sabia que sus acciones solo perjudicaban, la hundían mas de lo que ya se sentía, levanto el rostro y suspiro._

- _Prometo que bajare,- dijo en un susurro,- ahorita solo deja arreglarme un poco. _

- _Claro que si, además tenemos invitados,- ella levanto una ceja,- ya es hora de que veas a todos,- le dio un beso en la frente dejando atrás alguna replica por parte de la joven, salio de la habitación dejando a la joven contrariada, no deseaba verlos sentía un dolor en el pecho por la sensación de tenerlos frente a ella, no deseaba los reclamos de los Weasley, la joven al quedarse sola, observo el lugar de verdad que estaba hecho un desastre, ella misma cuando se vio en el espejo, vio sus ojeras las cuales se veian extremadamente negras, no podia creer que ese reflejo fuera el suyo, sus ojos rojos, su piel seca, la joven de mirada chocolate con un movimiento de varita se limpio el rostro, acomodo su cabello y se puso un vestido, respiro profundamente y salio de la recamara que habia albergado su dolor desde que regreso de ayudar a la restauración de Hogwarts, vio el pasillo un poco tétrico, a pesar de las reparaciones jamás se acostumbraría al lugar, camino por el lugar hasta que llego a las escaleras, las bajo escuchando los insultos de la madre de Sirius solo que no le dio importancia, llego al final donde se escuchaban ruidos, al ingresar a la habitacion vio a una Molly Weasley cocinar para todos, ella estaba sola mientras que poniendo la mesa estaba Tonks junto con Fleur la castaña carraspeo siendo observada por las mujeres, la primera en abrazarla fue la matriarca de los pelirrojos._

- _Hermione,- dijo mientras era apretada por unos fuertes brazos,- mira que delgada estas querida,- dijo regañándola de buen modo,- ahora comeras doble porción,- las cuatro mujeres rieron la castaña se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa, ya que tenia tiempo que no pasaba aquello. Momentos despues la metamorfomaga la abrazaba fuertemente, para despues ser aprisionada por la rubia. la castaña tomo mas aire y salio para saludar a los que faltaba, en la sala estaban todos los miembros que sobrevivieron del ED, la Orden del fénix, se veian sonrientes y la castaña penso que si ellos que perdieron a muchos podían salir adelante porque ella no, los primero en verla y saludarla efusivamente fueron los gemelos, la besaron cada uno en ambas mejillas mientras los presentes sonreían, paso abrazando a todos hasta que al final se quedo a lado de Harry, el joven de mirada esmeralda le sonrio, si alguien comprendía su dolor era el, ambos habia perdido a su amigo casi hermano y si bien sus Padres no estaban muertos, era como si lo estuvieran, ya que no podia volver a verlos, ella puso su rostro en su pecho, mientras el derramaba algunas lagrimas, estaban tan metidos en su mundo, que cuando levantaron el rostro ya todos se habian marchado dejándolos solos en la sala._

- _Me alegra que hayas salido,- ella sonrio,- me tenían preocupado, me siento feliz al saber que puedo contar contigo._

- _Perdon por ser egoísta no pensé en el dolor que tu también sientes, te quiero amigo,- ambos se quedaron sintiéndose con fuerza el uno al otro, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el sonido del estomago de uno de los dos sono indicando que tenían hambre, ambos rieron y caminaron hacia la cocina, en la mesa dos lugares estaban vacios uno junto a Ginny que ocupo Harry, la cual miraba fríamente a la castaña, cosa que a ella le pareció extraña, mientras que el otro asiento estaba a lado de Remus, quien cargaba al pequeño Teddy, la joven tomo asiento a su lado, el pequeño al verla cambio su tono de cabello a un castaño igual que al de la bruja eso provoco risas que ayudo a disipar el silencio._

- _Esta muy grande,- dijo admirando el tamaño del pequeño._

- _Si tiene 7 meses,- ella asintió tomando la mano del bebe,- me alegra que hayas vuelto,- ella asintió, solo que sentía en su garganta un hierro fundiéndose ella necesitaba decir algo._

- _Antes,- dijo en voz baja, haciendo que algunos pusieran antencion,- quiero decir algo,- solto un poco mas fuerte, los presentes la observaban,- quiero ofrecer una disculpa por alejarme de todos, se que nos conocemos somos amigos, compañeros de guerra, deseo ofrecer mis disculpar si los ofendi en algún momento,- Sirius iba a hablar pero la castaña lo interrumpió,- se que todos perdimos mucho, yo me siento culpable ya que de alguna menera Ron me rescato y por eso,- sintió que lagrimas salian por sus ojos,- murió, de verdad perdónenme,- los presentes la miraban extrañados, la Sra Weasley lloraba, mientras que los hermanos que estaban presentes que eran todos menos Ron, estaba serios,- yo lo quise como un hermano y por eso me duele, se que mi dolor no se compara con el de ustedes,- escucho un bufido,- pero de verdad quieron entender su dolor y asi sanar juntos,- de pronto una silla cayo, dejando ver la figura de Ginny Weasley de pie._

- _Ayudarnos,- dijo con ironia,- si tu jamás entenderas nuestro dolor, el era como tu hermano, pero solo nosotros lo compredemos asi que no salgas con tu amor por nosotros,- la castaña se encongio pues las palabras de Ginny le dolían,- regresaste yupi,- dijo con malicia,- perdona si no festejo como todos, ya que de verdad no me importa,- dio la media vuelta y salio de la mansión, sus hermanos estaban angustiados mientras que el Patriarca de la familia hablo._

- _Discúlpala,- la castaña asintió,- el dolor es mucho pero solo unidos podremos disiparlo, eres como una hija para mi asi que espero puedas perdonar las palabras de Ginny._

- _Gracias Sr. Weasley, comprendo su enojo, no quería molestarla,- la Matriarca de la familia se acerco a la joven de mirada chocolate._

- _Siempre estará con nosotros y creeme que te quiero como a una mas de nuestra familia,- ambas se abrazaron,- ahora si a comer,- despues de la tensión del momento los presentes continuaron comiendo._

_Despues de la comida, la castaña al sentirse rodeada de muchas personas, camino hacia la biblioteca siempre en tener un libro en sus manos le ayudaba, cuando llego a la puerta tan conocida para ella, aun recordaba que durante la época de la búsqueda de Horrocrux ese habia sido su santuario, camino por los estantes, hasta que tomo un libro, cuando llego a un comodo sofá en el cual se apoyo, se sentía realmente cansada, por la pelea con su amiga, aunque por supuesto ahora estaba segura que la odiaba, pero como negar que tenia razón, si ella tenia la culpa de la muerte de Ron, esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la castaña, cuando abrió la primera hoja, se quedo leyendo por un rato, hasta que un carraspeo escucho hizo que despegara la mirada de su texto, cuando levanto la cabeza una figura estaba frente a ella, la bruja le sonrio ya que nunca se habian llevado tan bien, aunque aun recordaba su charla en el estadio de quidditch debia admitir que la ayudo bastante._

- _Cansada,- afirmo el joven, la castaña asintió,- creo que lo que paso abajo fue un poco desagradable,- admitió._

- _Por supuesto que tu mejor amiga te grite, culpe por algo que aun te duele y mas sabiendo que tiene razón no es gratificante para nadie,- admitió la castaña._

- _Comprendo, solo que deberías hacer caso a lo que te dijeron, tu perteneces a la familia Weasley, si no fue porque te casaste con Ron lo es por el cariño que te tienen,- la joven asintió,- supongo que Ginevra, entenderá tarde o temprano que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, al contrario también sufres por alguien a quien no solo amaste como pareja, fue como un hermano,- ella asintió._

- _Gracias espero pronto todo se solucione,- el joven sonrio ampliamente._

- _Ahora si ya saliste de tu encierro es hora que hagas lo que mejor sabes y eso es ser una estudiante, no por nada eres la bruja mas inteligente de tu generación o eso dice Remus,- ambos asintieron, ya que eso siempre decía el licántropo._

_De es manera aunque para muchos fuera extraño, ellos se hicieron amigos, el la ayudo a salir adelante dándole fuerza y el valor que ella creía haber perdido, se hicieron tan cercanos, que en una noche de Abril iniciaron una relación, con ello comenzaron una aventura que la castaña hasta la fecha no lograba olvidar, el le dio la fuerza que necesitaba y eso provoco el nacimiento de un amor que hizo el corazón de una leona volver a latir._

La castaña salio de su pensamiento recordando como inicio todo con el, ahora sabia que todo fue una trampa, en fin ahora tenia como siempre salir adelante. Una seña recibió del Ministro indicando que el hechizo de unión se debia hacer, la joven saco su varita y junto con la de Draco formaron una cruz, de la punta de las varitas unas sogas blancas, formaron unos anillos en el dedo de los novios, provocando una unión mágica, despues del tan esperado beso, la castaña tomo el brazo del rubio y salio del lugar de la ceremonia, ella se sentía extraña, ya que un dia penso en casarse con el, pero ahora sabia que una boda simplemente no estaba en sus planes.

Durante la recepción que fue en el jardín de la Mansion, la joven de mirada chocolate, estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de sus amigos, la joven Gryffindor jugaba con una servilleta cuando una voz sono anunciando el primer baile del matrimonio Nott, ella sonreía ya que estaban felices, su amiga veía su felicidad y le daba gusto, esa misma voz anuncio que los padrinos debían bailar en ese momento como tradición, la castaña quedo en shock y observo a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda este negó, mientras buscaba sus posibilidades una voz sono junto a ella.

- Granger es nuestro turno,- la joven castaña levanto su rostro y observo a Draco, el le extendia una mano, a pesar de no querer aunque aun no comprendió su negativa, acepto sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria, tomo su mano el rubio la llevo al centro de la pista y ella puso su mano en su hombro mientras que el puso una mano en su cintura provocando una calor en ella, sus manos libres se unieron en el aire y de esa forma sin saber como sus cuerpos parecían flotar en el aire, ambos bailaban como si lo hubieran hecho por años, el tenia una elegancia natural y debia admtir que se comportaba como una caballero guiándola sin pisarla o bajando su mano a lugares inapropiados, ambos continuaron con su danza sin hablar hasta que el rubio tomo la iniciativa,- veo que el verde te queda bien,- afirmo.

- Gracias,- ella respondió,- idea de Luna quería algo que representara a la casa de su esposo,- el rubio hizo una risa de lado.

- Me alegra,- ambos se quedaron callados hasta que la castaña hablo, tomando la iniciativa ahora ella,

- Gracias por rescatarme,- el levanto una ceja,- por lo de Zabini y la sala en tu departamento,- el asintió,- si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo,- el negó.

- No te preocupes Granger, solo soy un caballero que ayudo a una mujer,- ella rodo los ojos,- solo que aun no me has dicho para que quieres los documentos,- antes de que ella respondiera una voz gruesa interrumpió, la joven vio por la espalda de su compañero de baile y vio a Sirius.

- Me permite,- dijo el merodeador, tomando la mano de la castaña, ella sonrio a su amigo mientras el rubio besaba la mano de la castaña y se alejaba, el hombre de cabello azabache, tomo la cintura de su amiga, y comenzaron a bailar, por un rato estuvieron bailando, hasta que la castaña detecto a alguien mirando al merodeador.

- Sirius,- le llamo, el vio sus ojos cafes y sonrio,- la chica de atrás, la rubia de ojos verdes,- el giro con la joven para ver a quien se refería,- no ha dejado de verte,- continuo la castaña.

- No es raro soy demasiado guapo,- ella golpeo su hombro jugando.

- Me refiero a que es guapa y si quieres bailar con ella,- el merodeador negó.

- Claro que no preciosa tu eres mi pareja y estoy contigo,- ella bufo.

- No eres mi pareja,- afirmo.

- Pero yo crei, como no invitaste a nadie,- ella sonrio.

- Sabes que nunca salgo con mis conquistas asi que por eso no vine con nadie, sin embargo espero tengas suerte,- beso su mejilla y se alejo, el la intento detener pero ella salio caminando rápidamente, el merodeador a los segundos se vio frente a una joven verdaderamente guapa, asi que siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, comenzó a bailar con ella. La castaña camino hacia la barra, ya que en la mesa estaban parejas y ella se sentía sola, asi que fue a beber algo, para su sorpresa en la barra de pie, estaba Neville quien realmente estaba guapísimo, ella sonrio acercándose, se se saludaron de beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía.

- Te vez hermosa Hermione,- dijo el maestro de herbologia, ella sonrio.

- Gracias y dejame decirte que tu te vez estupendo,- el se sonrojo, no cavia duda que a pesar del tiempo el seguía siendo igual de timido,- y dime donde esta tu pareja,- el negó.

- Vine solo,- ella asintió

- Y Sophia,- el volvió a negar.

- No puedo traerla a estos eventos, se sentiría incomoda,- ella sonrio con el recuerdo de la pequeña era verdaderamente hermosa,- pero ella quiere verte pronto, desde que supo que irias a Hogwarts por el torneo esta emocionada,- la castaña por primera vez en años se sonrojo,- eres su heorina,- eso ultimo solo hizo que se sonrojara mas.

- Es mucho halago,- el negó.

- Siempre tan humilde,- ella apretó los labios, ya que si habia algo que provocaba vergüenza a la castaña es que la gente le recordara que ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort,- ella te adora tiene tu bibliografía y en verdad dice que quiere ser como tu,- ella sonrio.

- Es un encanto espero verla pronto, el dia de la primer prueba espero me permitas estar con la pequeña.

- Por supuesto estará feliz de verte,- en ese momento una mujer de cabellera negra llego al lugar junto a los jóvenes magos.

- Perdon por la interrupción, pero Mela acaba de mandar un patronus diciendo que Sophia estaba inquieta,- el profesor de herbologia se giro hacia su amiga de escuela y tomo su mano.

- Ha sido un placer verte, pero me tengo que retirar,- ella asintió,- espero verte pronto,- y con eso se marcho, la castaña vio con ternura que el se preocupara de esa forma por su hija sin duda la amaba lo suficiente, ella vio a la mujer y sonrio.

- Creo que no me recuerda,- extendió su mano,- Isis Snape,- ahora la recordaba la castaña.

- Un gusto volver a verla Sra. Snape,- ella negó.

- Isis porfavor, llamame de esa forma,- la castaña asintió.

- Pero tu llamame Hermione,- ambas sonrieron. Una figura apareció detrás de ellos tomo a su mujer de su brazo libre y saludo con su siseo acostumbrado.

- Señorita Granger,- dijo el director de Hogwarts.

- Profesor Snape,- el silencio se hizo presente hasta que una voz interrumpió.

- Hermione,- ella giro viendo a Sirius, el pelinegro hizo cara de asco mientras que el merodeador hizo lo mismo,- buenas tardes sono lo mas formal posible,- tengo que hablar contigo,-trato de jalarla hasta que el pocionista hablo.

- Veo que sigues sin modales Black,- escupió el pocionista, su esposa le tomo el brazo y Hermione hizo lo mismo con el merodeador.

- Y veo que aun sigues con el cabello grasiento,- rebatió el hombre de mirada gris.

- Vamos,- dijo la castaña y antes de que iniciara la pelea lo llevo a otro lugar,- dime,- alentó a que hablara.

- La joven rubia me invito a su departamento,- ella asintió,- asi que no llegare a dormir.

- Perfecto,- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho con la joven, cuando la castaña regreso a su lugar el matrimonio Snape, se habia marchado, en la barra vio al joven que atendía y pidió,- un vino de elfo,- antes de que se lo dieran una voz sono.

- Mejor un sauce en las rocas,- la castaña miro a la persona que cambio su orden, un rubio de ojos grises estaba frente a ella, no rebatió el pedido y sonrio,- te gustara mas,- ella bebió y si sabia delicioso,- veo,- dijo despues de haber silencio,- que tu pareja se marcho,- ella sonrio aun mas.

- Mi pareja,- dijo haciéndose la tonta.

- Si Sirius,- ella rio.

- El no es mi pareja,- no sabia porque pero quiso que el no pensara que el era su pareja,- solo un amigo,- el rubio sonrio ante esa afirmación.

El resto de la velada, aunque pareciera extraño charlaron un buen rato, muchos creerían que era una tontería poro al final ya no estaban en el colegio eran dos adultos que podían charlar sin ningún problema, tampoco significaba que fueran amigos.

Ademas la castaña no perdió detalle que el rubio sangre pura no dejaba de verla, acaso le parecía atractiva pues mas adelante lo averiguaría, cuando ya era bastante tarde ella se levanto, sonriendo tomo su bolso.

- Ha sido un placer esta charla, pero me tengo que retirar,- el se levanto y asintió.

- Te acompaño,- afirmo ella negó.

- Puedo irme sola,- el rubio asintió,- nos vemos en el Ministerio,- la joven de mirada chocolate se acerco y beso su mejilla debia admitir que cerca de sus labios, el rubio sonrio cuando ella se dio la vuelta y marcho.

La castaña por un tiempo creyo que la fuerza del amor la ayudaría a superar todo, despues de su decepcion se percato que al contrario, el amor solo empeoraba todo, ella sabia que la pasión si sabias jugar tus cartas te ayudaría asi que eso habia hecho, tener parejar sin amor le funcionaba, ahora tenia curiosodad, de saber si le gustaba o podia conquistar al rubio sangre pura, con ese beso el juego habia iniciado

Nuestra Hermione queriando jugar con fuego espero les haya gustado .

Feliz dia de amor y la amistad. Besos-


	11. Capitulo 11: Roses

**Hola is queridos lectores, aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este fic, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso pero de verdad me es imposible actualizar antes, espero les guste este capitulo antes deseo agradecer a las personas que me agregan a favoritos, comentan gracias.**

**los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

Capitulo 11: Roses.

Una joven castaña se levanto con pereza esa era la ultima semana antes de la primera prueba del torneo y sin Theo para ayudarla la joven bruja se sentía perdida, ya que el mago era realmente de ayuda. La heroína de guerra, se levanto con pereza de la cama, mientras pensaba en el encuentro con Malfoy no entendía porque no podia sacárselo de la cabeza, no solo era el hecho de que fuera atractivo era algo mas, la forma en que en dos ocasiones la habia defendido eso si era un cambio, por ultimo su expediente, no creía como no habia ayudado a sus amigos a salir de problemas, realmente era extraño su comportamiento, pues si era egocéntrico era claro pero sin duda no era el mismo de la escuela

La castaña salio del baño, poniéndose una túnica de color verde sencilla nada provocativo con unos zapatos altos, de verdad que cuando ella misma se miraba se sorprendía del cambio que tenia, dejo atrás la imagen de sabelotodo para dar paso a una joven hermosa, la castaña camino hacia la salida de su recamara bajando por las escaleras, aun esa mansión le causaba escalofríos, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina, donde escucho a dos personas charlando, cuando observo hacia la cocina vio a una rubia sobre Sirius, el animago estaba alejándola mientras ella quería besarlo, la joven supuso que quería despedirla mientras ella se nagaba, la castaña estaba a punto de reir cuando negó mientras entraba coo si no hubiera visto nada.

- Buenos dias,- dijo la heroína de guerra,- Sirius es hora de irnos,- el merodeador alejo a la rubia, mientras intentaba caminar, la mujer la detuvo.

- ¿No puedes irte sola?,- le dijo a Hermione de forma altanera, la castaña apretó sus puños, el merodeador sabia que esto podia ponerse feo.

- Como dije Sirius vámonos,- la castaña ignoro a la rubia.

- Te estoy hablando,- dijo la rubia la castaña levanto una ceja.

- Mira estas en mi casa asi que e respetas,- la castaña dijo, sabiendo que esa era la casa del animago ella sabia que no la dejaría mal-

- Esta es la casa de Sirius,- la rubia intentaba pelear, la castaña rio.

- Eso querida son tecnicismos, yo vivo aquí asi que largo, además ten dignidad, Sirius ya quiere que te vayas, seguirás intentando que te haga caso, cuando es obvio que ya cumpliste tu función con el,- al ver la cara de la rubia el animago sonrio.

- Es mejor que te vayas,- le dijo a la rubia el azabache. La bruja de escultural figura miro con odio a los presentes y salio de la cocina, lo único que escucharon fue la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Ambos se sonrieron ya que la castaña siempre ayudaba al animago cuando se quería deshacer de alguien. El hombre de profundos ojos grises iba a sentarse, solo que la castaña negó.

- No hay tiempo,- se aseguro al animago,- debemos irnos, asi que levantante,- ordeno mientras el merodeador sin ganas se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la chimenea, tomo a la castaña de la cintura, mientras desaparecían bajo las llamas verdes.

Ya entrada la tarde la joven castaña fue invitada a comer por el merodeador, argumentando que si el no iba por ella, la joven de mirada chocolate no iria a consumir sus alimentos necesarios para el dia, ella sonrio sabiendo de la veracidad de las palabras del animago.

Sin ganas tomo su túnica y salio del brazo del merodeador, la castaña sonreía con las miradas de odio que le lanzaban las mujeres del ministerio, ya que a pesar de su edad Sirius era realmente atractivo, salieron al callejón diagon, viendo las tiendas que exhibían muchos productos, el mago se quedo mirando con mucho entusiasmo una escoba, mientras la joven pensaba hombres siempre con esas banalidades.

Ambos llegaron del brazo a un restaurante, se veía un poco elegante ya que el merodeador siempre insistia en llevarla a lugares elegantes, la joven de mirada chocolate odiaba esos sitios, camino del brazo de su acompañante hasta llegar a una mesa, pidieron su comida, momentos despues sis bebidas aparecieron frente a ellos, ambos reian por las bromas del hombre del mirada gris.

- Si que mi sobrino tiene buenos gustos,- dijo de pronto el merodeador, la castaña observo en la dirección de la vista de Sirius encontrándose con un joven rubio del brazo de una imponente joven de cabellos dorados, la castaña claro que reconoció al joven, mientras que ella no le era conocida.

- Ya se que te encantan ese tipo de mujeres,- la castaña bromeo,- lástima que ya viene acompañada,- el hombre de cabello azabache sonrió.

- Por eso decía que ese rubiecito tiene gustos muy buenos,- el merodeador comento riendo mientras que la castaña, veía al vacio recordando las charlas con el rubio.

Era cierto que ese dia se veía realmente atractivo pensaba la bruja heroína de guerra, ademas que ella noto un cambio en el, se veía diferente menos cruel, la madurez habia hecho maravillas con el. ese tipo de pensamientos inundaban la mente de la castaña, ya que los cambios del rubio eran cada dia mas notorios. Ademas aun le intrigaba, las miradas que le lanzaban el dia de la boda de Luna, al parecer le era atractiva o eso decían las miradas del rubio a la castaña, ella no sabia que pensar pues claro que el jaas se fiajria en una sangre sucia, solo que esos ojos no mentían, ni ella misma se entendía el porque deseaba probar si el Sr. Sangre pura se interesaría en ella.

Solo que en esos años descubrió que por el sexo muchos hombres pueden cambiar hasta sus ideas. Termino su comida y se fue con el merodeador a terminar su jornada laboral.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un departamento una joven pareja de rubios estaba despidiéndose con un largo beso apasionado, habia salido a comer solo que el rubio heredero del apellido Malfoy se veía distraído cosa que no paso desapercibida para la rubia, ella seguía sujetándolo de la nuca mientras sus labios hacían una danza interminable, el joven Malfoy la tomo de la cintura y la alejo.

- ¿Qué pasa?,- cuestiono la bruja al ver que la alejaba.

- Es tarde debo regresar al ministerio,- contesto sin ganas el heredero Malfoy.

- En ese caso,- dijo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a su amante,- puedes venir en la noche,- el joven negó ya que por alguna razón desde que vio a cierta castaña sus sentidos se pusieron en ella, quería volver a verla ya que esa sonrisa que le dio en la fiesta era autentica e intrigante.

- No podre venir,- respondió secamente, la buja frunció el ceño.

- Quien es,- dijo cansada de compartirlo, el rubio sonrio de lado,

- Daphne querida,- hablo con ironia,- sabes las reglas del juego asi que no te dare explicaciones,- la rubia giro su rostro.

- Sabes que esto me esta cansando,- el rubio levanto una ceja.

- Pues no me importa, asi son las cosas, si quiere que deje de visitarte lo hare,- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, antes de salir le dijo,- sabes mi naturaleza asi que ahora no esperes mas de lo que nunca dare a nadie,- segundos despues salio azotando la puerta.

Por alguna razón desde esa tarde de charla con la castaña que había suscitado hacia un par de dias, lo dejo intrigado sin duda a pesar de ser ahora diferente que en el colegio, seguía teniendo un cerebro impresionante, eso jamás aceptaría el rubio en voz alta, solo que era cierto, que ella era diferente por fuera pero una sabelotodo, eso nunca cambiaria

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Una joven castaña estaba con pergaminos regados por todo su escritorio, estaba al pendiente del torneo pero de igual forma una investigación personal, sonrio de lado recordando su plan, sin duda ese bastardo aprendería a no meterse con ella, pensaba que por considerarla inferior no pasaría nada, solo que no recordaba que aquella niña que todos intentaban lastimar habia quedado en el pasado.

La joven de cabello castaño, meditaba los pasos a seguir, con respecto a su plan, ella quería vengarse de ese bastardo que quiso forzarla a algo que ella nunca quiso, observo los pergaminos intentando concentrarse en sus labores. Antes de que comenzara a escribir en un pergamino la puerta anuncio a alguien, ella levanto la vista y al dar la indicación, esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio en su puerta, la castaña le indico que pasara con un gesto, cuando el heredero Malfoy estuvo frente a ella este saco un pergamino.

- ¿Qué significa esto?,- cuestiono el rubio, la joven de mirada chocolate sonrio de lado.

- Una investigación,- fue su respuesta.

- Eso no tendría porque limitar los bienes de una familia, que sin duda es poderosa,- ella asintió.

- Al aprobarse la ley en Italia, están sujetos a una investigación, ellos tienen propiedades en dicho país,- el rubio asintió.

- ¿Bajo que sospecha?,- cuestiono.

- ¿Seras su abogado?,- el negó,- en ese caso sabes que no puedo darte ayor información. El rubio se puso de pie.

- Solo que tengo que aprobarlo,- ella negó.

- Esto,- señalo el pergamino,- solo es una notificación, la investigación fue aprobada por mi departamento, y al ser algo fuera de Inglaterra no te corresponde aprobar nada, solo se te esta informando,- el rubio asintió ya que ella tenia razón.

- En efecto,- dijo mientras perforaba a la joven con la mirada,- me preguntaba ¿esto es tu venganza?,- ella solo lo miro.

- No se de que hablas, la familia Zabini debe estar bajo esta investigación, asi que no es nada que no se deba hacer,- el rubio se dio media vuelta.

- Veo que te han subestiado Granger puedes ser muy vengativa,- ella rio bajo mientras el rubio salía de la oficina.

Caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio aun sorprendido de la forma de actuar de la bruja, el sabia que ella quería vengarse de Zabini por la ocasión en que se propaso con ella, el de hecho comprendía su actuar, y se sentía extrañamente enfadado por lo que le intentaron hacer, la bruja era vengativa pensaba el rubio, si que era de temer.

Ya que esa ley a pesar de todo no exigia que investigara al moreno, pero ella sabia que mejor manera de vengarse de un sangre pura que meterse con su fortuna, ahora estaría limitado y eso que si que lo enfadaría. El mismo reia de lo que le esperaba a Blaise.

Mas tarde esa noche el rubio caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, aun recordando el momento en que llego el pergamino, informando que los bienes de la familia Zabini estarían limitados, al ver el motivo supo de quien fue la idea, aun recordaba esa ley que sin duda su Padre deseaba que nunca saliera a la luz, ya que lo afectaría de muchas maneras, a el no le interesaba solo quería seguir con su vida.

Llego a un bar conocido despues de caminar por el callejón diagon, al acercarse a la barra, vio a una mujer hermosa con el cabello castaña hasta los hombros, con una figura que daban ganas de sentir entre tus dedos, simplemente irresistible, movía su cabello detrás de su oído, mientras charlaba con el de la barra, el veía que sin duda tendría un rostro hermoso, una digna adquisición a su colección de conquistas, camino hacia la barra sin perder rastro de la mujer cuando llego detrás de ella, queriando haciéndose notar, le dijo al de la barra.

- Un whiskey de fuego,- dijo el rubio con seguridad,- y a la señorita lo que este bebiendo,- la bruja rodo los ojos, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

- Creo que nadie te pidió nada,- dijo duramente, no estaba para esas tonterías, volteo su cuerpo para ver el rostro de un Draco en shock lo que provoco que la castaña se riera,- valla creo que en realidad no sabias que era yo,- dijo mientras ponía su mano en barbilla,- aunque es halagador que me invitaras una copa,- dijo tomando la que le ofrecia el de la barra, ella sonrio al rubio mientras este se recuperaba de la impresión, el se sento a su lado.

- Granger es una verdadera sorpresa,- trato de hablar seguro, ya que aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a la bruja, ella sonrio.

- Lo mismo digo,- ella se acomodo para quedar nuevamente de frente con el barman,- asi que Joe me decias,- la castaña se quedo charlando con el joven que atendía la barra, ellos eran amigos, mientras que el rubio parecía molesto ya que esa bruja lo ignoraba, pero que demonios le importaba a el solo era Granger. Sus pensamientos fueron opacados por la risa de la bruja que estaba junto a el, sin duda era bella aunque, el rubio negaba ¿Cómo podia pensar de esa forma con respecto a ella?, sin duda era ilógico, observo como su comportamiento era tan sensual, discretamente, tampoco se notaba que quisiera ser el centro de atención, solo que era algo natural en ella, o al menos eso notaba el rubio, la joven al ver alejarse a su amigo giro su cuerpo para ver al rubio.

- ¿Asi que como encontraste el lugar?,- la castaña pregunto, era cierto ese bar mágico era complicado de hallar.

- Theo,- fue su respuesta, ella asintió.

- ¿Y tu?,- ella sonrio,

- Sirius,- fue su respuesta.

- Veo que su amistad es muy grande,- ella asintió.

- Por supuesto es un gran hombre y antes de que cuestiones, no me interesa si las personas creen que tenemos algo mas,- el rubio asintió ante la aclaración de la bruja.

- ¿Acostumbras a venir seguido?,- ella asintió,

- Despues del trabajo en noches como esta si,- el levanto una ceja.

- Y porque esta noche,- ella frunció el ceño.

- Digamos que la casa donde estoy, se encuentra ocupada y no me agrada la idea de interrumpir,- el no comprendía.

- Y eso es…,- la castaña rodo los ojos.

- Que Sirius esta en la cama con alguna mujer y odio llegar en ese momento,- el rubio rio discretamente.

- Eso si es sorprendente no creía que el todavia,- ella sonrio,

- No tienes una idea,- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Charlando de nimiedades. Una hora despues estaban en un privado con algunas copas ingeridas, mientras reian, quien dijera que Granger y Malfoy estarían bebiendo juntos seguro se llevaba una visita a San Mungo. Ya entrados en confianza ayudados por el alcohol, continuaron con su charla.

- Asi que tu plan es vengarte de Blaise,- aseguro el rubio, ella intentaría negar pero el rubio interrumpió,- y no lo niegues sabes que con el dinero es la mejor forma de molestar, ademas se lo merece,- ella sonrio.

- Para que negarlo,- dijo encogiéndose de hombros,- se lo merece el intento pasarse de listo,- el rubio asintió.

- En efecto tu plan es interesante, asi que necesitas ayuda,- ella negó.

- Gracias pero tengo todo arreglado,- ambos continuaron con sus bebidas, pasando otra hora con mas alcohol en la sangre el rubio solto algo sin pensar.

- Has cambiado,- afirmo.

- Es lógico despues creci,- el asintió.

- En efecto creciste,- dijo viendo su escote, ella se tapo con una mano.

- Cuidado hacia donde se dirigen tus ojos,- el se acerco un poco a la joven.

- Solo es algo que no se puede ignorar,- la bruja sabiendo que era su oportunidad de saber, si el aunque aun no entendía el porque quería saberlo, sabia que deseaba averiguar que tan indiferente le era.

- Asi que te parezco atractiva,- ella se acerco mas.

- A cualquier hombre le parecerías de esa forma,- ella sonrio con coquetería.

- Y tu eres uno de ellos,- mas que una pregunta lo afirmaba.

- Observa,- dijo el rubio mientras terminaba la distancia entre ellos, capturando los labios de la joven entre los suyos, besaba cada uno dándose su tiempo de saborearlos, sentía su respiración agitarse y el sabor del vino en su labios, puso la punta de lu lengua en los labios de ella y labio cada centímetro, segundos despues la lengua del rubio exploro el interior de la boja de la bruja, sintiendo la humedad de esta. Beso a profundidad hasta que el aire fue necesario, se separaron y observaron. Sin dar marcha atrás la castaña lo tomo de cuello y ella inicio el segundo beso, haciéndolo de igual profundidad, estaban en una lucha de saber quien tenia el control, besadonse sin dar tregua hasta que una luz los ilumino, al separarse vieron un patronus en forma de perro, ella maldijo ya que debería de ser Sirius seguro algo salio mal, escucho el mensaje del animago y se levanto, el hizo lo mismo.

- Me tengo que ir,- el la tomo de la mano.

- Espero que esto se repita,- ella sonrio.

- Eso que no te quepa duda,- beso sus labios por ultima vez y salio del bar, dejando a Draco viendo su silueta preguntándose que se sentiría tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, eso lo averiguaría ya que no se conformaría con una simple rose de sus labios, quería mas.

Antes que nada disculpen por el retraso de verdad perdonen espero les haya gustado el capitulo el Dramione inicia,

Recuerden que al ser ellos de esa manera el tener esas personalidades no es necesario el amor para que algo pase entre ellos, besos


End file.
